Harry potter and the dragons and maybe a couple of Dungeons
by Stephen-Warner
Summary: A dragon needs a soul, there's a kid with a spare. Once he's done he sends the kid to be raised as a thief, in the D&D world.


Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the stories referenced in this story, Harry Potter, D&D AND the various modules that are played through this adventure.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet

Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursleys scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"

On another plane closer to the realms of pure magic a dragon worked frantically. His silver coat reflected the magical lights of his spell crafting.

The wish spell was always tricky. It required an expenditure of power that was significant as well as the primal energy of magic.

With a flash of light a bundle of blankets appeared on the table he had prepared as the recipient for the spell. With a careful gesture he used a claw to move the tiny blanket aside. The human baby was asleep. On his forehead the small scar glowed to his magic attuned eyes.

"An unbound soul as requested." He grumbled quietly.

The silver dragon stepped back and closed his eyes. Of course his glorious form was designed to perform the magics he intended this night but he had been hoping for an unbound soul with a less fragile vessel. His form shrank and contracted to become that of a half-ling wearing a coat of bright silver chain-mail.

"Let's get to work."

The craft he used for the next hour was delicate and involved mostly extracting small amounts of blood from the wound and the application of ointments in two small silver flasks. Finally he used a variation of the power drain spell and managed to draw the soul from the baby's forehead.

The bottle glowed like a captured star in the half-ling's hand.

"This is the soul of your enemy child. Part of his magic was bound within it. I wish you no harm but one of the bone dragons wishes to enslave this land with his foul death magic and I needed help to undo it. Once I have vanquished this foe I will return to you what is left of the magic."

The half-ling stepped away and still holding the shining bottle walked out of his magical laboratory.

In the corridor he called for one of the many retainers that took care of his keep while he walked the world.

An elf woman name Malika stopped in front of him.

"There is a child in my laboratory. It is still slumbering but I would like you to keep an eye on him until I return. See that it is comfortable."

With a quiet nod the elf stepped around him and walked into the laboratory.

Without a backward glance the dragon resumed his form and, still clutching the shining bottle, flew out of the keep and into the night sky.

It had been two days since her master had ordered her to care for the child. It was a blessing that this one was almost elven in its actions. The baby seemed to understand naturally that something had changed and it almost never cried or fussed but looked at her and the chambers she had kept it in with fascination. The child was at the age where humans took their first few steps and it had enjoyed exploring Malika's quarters.

It had found her weapon locker but even then had only grabbed the wand of lightning and started waving it around. Obviously the child had no knowledge of magical items but he still appeared to expect a reaction from the thin stick of wood.

She had sat it down with a dish of apple sauce when someone knocked at the door. Checking that the infant was secured to the chair she hurried to open the door. On the threshold stood Ferin.

"I am glad to see you were successful master."

"So am I Malika. It was a difficult fight and I burned most of the powers that the infant granted me but in the end I was victorious and the dracolich will not sully these lands." He stepped in and looked over to the table.

The human child had stopped playing with the food when he saw him and stared with intensity.

"I see you are still dining. I will take my leave for now. Please bring the child to my laboratory when you are done. There is still some of the borrowed power in this," He held up the silver flask. Its glow had dulled to that of a torch but Malika could still feel the pulses of magic coming from it. "I will give him this power and then you will need to take him to the Free city. I understand that the thieves' guild accepts foundlings."

Chapter 1

The market place was packed solid. It was Wednesday and the early birds as well as the late comers had all made it.

Harry ran through the crowd carefully stepping this way and that to avoid the people moving about. His small dagger flashed once, twice and he immediately veered right to a small alley. In the semi darkness he leapt up to catch the ledge of a window and quickly climbed up to the roof. Once on the shingles facing away from the market he paused and listened. The brouhaha of haggling and hawking continued as normal. No one screamed 'thief'. With a grin he opened his hands and checked the pouches he had grabbed. They were both brimming with gold and silver and Harry happily emptied them in the little leather satchel on his thigh.

He got up and staying low started running toward the edge of the roof. He was only a story up and he jumped lightly from the edge. Rolling with the fall he immediately got to his feet and ran in front of a cart to disappear into the cross street. He waved behind him at the shout of surprise from the drover.

The guild needed its cut of the money but there was no reason not to indulge a little. He grabbed a small silver coin out of the pocket and walked into one of the shops along the street. This one smelled heavenly to his 10 year old nose. The sugar was mostly imported from the big plantations to the south but the matron who owned the shop made most of the sticky toffees she sold right in the back.

-Good morning. He said with a bright smile.

The men behind the counter saw the silver gleaming in his hand and smiled back.

-And a good morning to you too. What can I help you with?

-I'd like this much of the little sugar rocks please. A silver coin would be a big enough bag that he could share with most of the dorm

-Sure thing. The men grabbed a bag and started filling it with the amber crystals of raw sugar. One silver piece was not the usual fair for children wandering in by themselves but the free city was a hub of trade for most of the realm and the people were prosperous. He put the bag on a scale facing Harry and watching the needle added another small scoop of sugar to it. Here you go. He tied the top of the bag and passed it over.

-Thank you. Harry grinned and handed over the gleaming silver coin.

With the bag secure Harry walked out and made his way to the guild house.

On a normal day he wouldn't have bothered with the front door and just scaled the wall but he had stolen money. The guild was a nurturing place for most of the kids but the rules were strict.

He walked through the wide front doors and made his way to the small office on the other side of the court yard.

-And a good morning to you Harry.

-Good morning Mr. Jaser.

-What can I do for you today?

-I got this in the marketplace sir. Harry handed over the leather pouches he had swiped in the marketplace.

-Very nice. Mr. Jaser poured the pouches out onto the counter in front of him. Was that all of it?

-I used a silver coin to buy candy.

-Fair enough. He quickly separated the coins by metal and made two even piles. Here's your half and I'll put the other half on your books.

-Thank you Mr. Jaser.

-You're welcome Harry. Now run along.

The dorms were not Spartan by any means. The foundlings left at the thief's guild were well cared for and the few of them who stayed on and rose to high office within the guild and the city remembered their foster brothers and sisters.

-Harry, Harry! Did you bring us anything? There were 5 or 6 of the younger kids in the dorm right now and they all crowded around him to beg for candy.

-Yes I did. He grabbed the paper bag and opened it in front of him.

The younger children crowded around and two by two grabbed handfuls of the candy. They had maybe half of the bag gone before they each had had a turn.

-Just leave some for the others OK.

-You got it Harry.

-Harry someone came for you this morning. The little girl who spoke was Jamie. She was only seven but she was more than pulling her weight in the guild by working as the face for a large number of the confidence tricks the older members used.

-Who was it?

-One of the eyes. He said to meet him this afternoon at the Iron Minstrel in the south part of town.

-Does that mean you're getting your initiation Harry? Siracus, one of the younger boys asked.

-It does. Jamie answered. My eye did the same thing when I started.

-What did they have you do? Harry asked her.

-It was a basic job; I did a door to door chimney sweep job to help my eye case a house in the rich district. Then we went back that night and ran through the place.

-That sounds easy.

-It was. The point isn't to kill you. Just to see if you can actually make it in the Guild. She replied.

-I guess I have a job to go to then. Harry started grabbing things from the chest at the foot of his bed.

The iron minstrel was not exactly the scariest tavern in town, he had seen worse near the docks, but he made sure to keep his hood up.

In one of the little booths to the side an old man was playing with two copper coins. It was Astalid, one of the membership guys back at the guild.

He nodded at Harry when he noticed him staring.

-I didn't realize today was the day. Do you know what happens next?

Harry quietly shook his head.

-Good, you're not sup'sed to. If Jamie'd given you more details she'd be in trouble.

-What happens now?

Astalid grabbed a parchment thick with writing and a quill from the table and pushed them to Harry.

-Now you sign the charter and I hand you the next step. We ain't tryin' to make it easy for you. You gotta pull your weight.

Harry had heard this many times growing up. Of course all the members pulled their weights. It didn't mean there was no charity within the guild but it was up to whoever wanted to help to actually provide the help.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed the quill and signed the charter.

With a slight pink hue his named appeared "Harry 'Fingers' Tarmikos".

Astalid examined the signature carefully and quickly moved the parchment off the table.

-'Now comes the tricky bit. We've been having problems in market square. Some fishmonger's been selling things on the side that smell worse than the usual ware. The thing is that it hasn't been bought from us so we're wantin' to know where they're getting this merchandise.

-You want me to find his source?

-Nope. We just want you to steal all of the solid coin. If you find anythin' else worth money you should grab it as well. The point here is to teach a lesson about going out of guild for this kind of business.

-What's his name?

-Bernie.

-Bernie. OK. Anything else I should know?

-Do I look like your mom? You want info you're going to have to find it out on your own. This is a test! He said emphatically.

Harry shrunk back a little.

-Sorry.

Astalid eyed him wearily.

-Tsok kid. Just remember that this isn't a game anymore.

-Thank you sir.'

Harry nodded at the cautionary word. He slid out of the booth and made his way to the door. This was his chance to prove himself. No one to back him up was a little scary. The important thing in any job was the scouting. This shop keep worked in the market so that was his first stop.

The market was still busy despite the hour but Harry knew how to navigate it. Right by the entrance was a big stall with fish half covered in ice. There were two people making a brisk trade behind the stall. They were both barely older than himself and the guy just did not look like a Bernie to Harry.

He moved to a quiet corner of the square and tried to see what was going on with the stall. Maybe he could find out which one was Bernie that way.

He'd been staring for a few minutes when a leather ball passed right by his feet. He turned automatically and stopped it from going into the heavy foot traffic.

-Hey man, the ball! A group of kids was playing in one of the blind alleys off the market.

Harry deftly kicked the ball back at them.

-Thanks. The girl who had shouted looked to be almost twelve. She was running towards him when he kicked the ball back to her. When the ball was at her feet she stopped it and immediately turned around.

Harry smiled.

-Can I play?

She kicked the ball toward the other kids before she turned around.

-Maybe. Who are you?

-I'm Jamil. My dad's here for market and he brought me along.

-Is this your first time in Traverse town? She motioned for him to join the group.

-Yeah. We usually only have a little bit of the crop left over but this year we had a huge harvest so he brought me along when he came here.

-My mom's the silversmith on the other side of the square.

-Wow, that must be cool.

She shrugged.

-Kinda. We get a lot of rich people coming to our shop. Hey guys, this is Jamil. He's a farmer's kid.

Most of the children were exactly the same as the ones in his dorm. Their clothes were a little newer then he'd see in the dorms but not by that much.

-Hey guys.

-Hey.

-Hey.

-So what do you guys playin'?

-Just some ball. Wednesday is always busy so parents let us play around.

Harry nodded.

-Is your dad gonna be long?

-Naaa, he said an hour. He has to meet some guy named Bernie.

-The fish seller?

-Uhuh.

-She's not a guy. The boy who said this tittered at Harry's surprised face. She's an old lady. He made hook shapes with his hands curled to his body. She's got weird hands and she always wears those big leather gloves over them.

-Yeah, yeah. And my dad says there's always weird people hanging around her shop.

-He's, ..., I mean she's got a shop here?

-No no, this is just the stall; she's got a big warehouse down on the docks. My dad thinks she smuggles bad people into the city.

Harry frowned.

-What kind of bad people?

-He doesn't say. Just that they're bad.

Harry nodded.

The game of ball was energetic and dusty in the small alley but fun. He played for about an hour before begging off.

The warehouse was a huge two story affair with a guard standing at the doors. The actual warehouse was flanked by some sort of small office. He could see people coming in and out of the offices.

This wasn't a middle of the day job for sure but it was already late afternoon. Harry continued walking until he found a vendor with meat pastries. A couple of copper coins bought him a reasonable dinner and he started back toward the warehouse.

He had been sitting quietly on the rooftop across the street from the warehouse for the past two hours. It had a broad chimney conveniently placed to hide him from view from the offices. It was obviously closing time because the top floors light had all been snuffed and people were calmly locking up. He waited until all lights he could see were dark and then waited some more. It was almost a half hour before the first patrol made its circuit around the offices. He stayed behind the chimney until an hour later another patrol walked around the office. As soon as the light vanished he was moving off the rooftop and into the road.

The wall of the office was made of stone and easy to climb. The furthest window was ajar. He scrambled a little on the stone and pulled himself inside. The room clearly hadn't been used in a while. The desks were covered in dust and the parchments and books didn't look like they had been moved in a while.

Well he was here for a job. As quietly as he could he walked over the desks and started opening drawers. Most of them were filled with bills or ledgers that dated months back. He was about to give up when he came across a locked drawer. It was near the door but he would just have to risk it. The set of lock picks he had was a bit old and worn but it still had all the tools. The picks went in smoothly and he worked for a minute until the whole thing clicked open.

He pulled out the two pieces of parchment and shoved them in his shirt. There wasn't enough light to read by so it would have to wait a little. Giving the room a last once over he moved to the door. The keyhole was big enough for a quick look but it was too dark to see anything. Kneeling down Harry put his ear to the door. There wasn't a pip coming through so he quietly stood back up. Still a little crouched he pushed ever so slightly on the handle. Nothing happened. Not least of which was the door opening. Another gentle tug did nothing. He brought his picks back out and went to work on the door. Another minute of work and it clicked. Once again he carefully checked the keyhole and listened before opening the door.

The room beyond was another office. Harry stopped short when he noticed how well cleaned this one was. One room covered in dust and one perfectly clean was a clue. Harry grabbed a chair and quietly shoved it in the doorjamb. It would alarm any guards wondering about but it would make for a quick getaway. Checking the ground carefully he stepped forward. The click beneath his feet told him he had missed something. With a startled jerk he jumped back to the doorjamb. It was the only reason he heard the wooden thunk on the other side of the door. Apparently a section of the wall was designed to block the door when he stepped forward enough. OK, traps he could deal with. Now that it had been sprung though, it would help him. He moved the chair back and pushed the door against the jutting piece of wall. It would be slightly slower to run but it wouldn't be as obvious to a guard. The first cabinet on the wall was locked. Another minute of work yielded a click of metal and he quickly rifled through the papers. Nothing useful as far as he could see. He had worked another 4 cabinets opened before he decided to give up. They were all full of papers that seemed to be mostly shipping manifests etc... And he needed to move on before the next patrol.

The first bookcase was unlocked and he quickly checked through but nothing of value was in between the books. The second bookcase yielded a puzzle. Right on the bottom shelf behind all the books was a small lever. Staring carefully at the door he had come in through he pulled the lever. Something moved but the section of wall stayed where it was. Another quick once over of the room yielded no effect from pulling the lever. The other door was also locked and it took him a full 3 minutes to work the lock open. The door yielded with a strange sound of ball bearings shifting.

Harry opened it just enough to put his head through and checked the next room. It was more of a corridor then an actual room and both sides were lined with cabinets and bookcases respectively. When he was sure another trap hadn't been sprung he inched through the door and quietly pushed it almost closed. Cabinets and bookcases were all unlocked but they again were just full of paper. A weapon rack was behind the bookcase on the far end. It had some cudgels and swords but nothing worth stealing. When he moved onto the door he stopped. Like the floor in the last office this door just looked wrong. When he put his ear to it it shook gently like it wasn't fit properly to the doorjamb. Running his hand over it he noticed scratches and dents all over the face of the door. Even locked it moved quite a bit. It was when he looked at the hinges that it clicked. The door was just put in place and would fall on him if he tried to open it. It was just a few seconds to pin the hinges and another minute to open the door.

The stairway he stepped into was brightly lit. There wasn't a noise from downstairs but he really needed to move from there. The steps were wooden and Harry stepped gingerly on each one. He was just a few steps from the bottom when the voices of the guards came up. The step below him started creaking when he barely touched it with his toe. With a swift hand over hand he slid down the bannister to the floor. He immediately tested the door to his right. It was getting really close and he needed a hiding spot to wait out the next patrol. The lock was fighting hard and the click sounded deafening to his increasingly sensitive ears. He slipped inside quickly with footsteps getting closer to the door at the end of the corridor. The room was obviously what he was looking for. It was an office with a big desk and chairs arranged to face it. With a dash he moved to behind the desk and crouched. His heart was thudding hard as he heard the door rattle for a second.

He hadn't had time to lock it again.

The guard took another second to open the door.

Harry watched the light from the man's lamp illuminate the walls and go around the room. He cringed beneath the desk. He was sure that the guard would be able to hear his heart hammering as soon as he stepped closer. He was about to reach for his dagger when he saw the light turn around. With a thud the room was dark again and he heard the key turn in the door with a quick mutter. Harry sat down for a second. His heart was humming. Once his hands had stopped shaking and his night vision was back he quietly inched out from under the desk. The bottom drawer was once again locked and with his hands still shaking a little it took him a few minutes to get it open. A small leather pouch was on the bottom and he opened to reveal small gemstones. That was the prize.

No reason to stop but at least he had what he had been sent here for. There was a chest against the wall and Harry moved over to it. Bending down he checked it. Of course there was a trap on it. And it was a needle trap. It was always a needle trap. Any thief who survived his first job knew that every handle be it chest or door had a needle trap on it. You'd think artisans would have gotten more creative.

It was a good 5 minutes of work to disable the trap and another full 10 minutes to get the darn lock open. Inside the chest was a thick ledger over a sack of gold coins. Obviously he'd been wrong when he thought the gems were the prize. His small pack could barely hold the gold and the ledger. He took a minute to make sure it wouldn't clink while he finished the job. He was looking over the place when he realized he was standing on the only carpet he had seen in the rest of the offices. Beneath it was a small compartment full of letters. He would have left them but the amount of obfuscation meant they might be useful to the guild. Putting the carpet back Harry gave the room a once over once again. He'd missed at least two things the first time so it deserved two other look arounds. The patrol had been 20 minutes ago so he still had time. It paid off when the wall next to the door gave way. Behind it was a small dusty room with a trap door at the bottom. Putting the panel back Harry quietly opened the trap door and slipped down. The tunnel beneath had that faint smell of sewer. Now to make it home.

Exiting the sewer Harry immediately climbed the nearest house. Once on the roof he took his bearings. He was just a few blocks from the warehouse. The gold and papers were secured. All he needed was to turn those over.

He used the rooftops to avoid any curious patrols. Once at the guild entrance he finally went down to street level and opened the door. Mr. Jaser was sitting at his desk exactly like he had been a day or so ago when Harry came back from the market.

-How was your little excursion?

-Successful I think. Do I need to hand everything over to you?

-As per usual.

Harry nodded and emptied his pockets on the counter. The bag of gems was tiny compared to the big bag of gold from his backpack and the ledger. Finally he pulled the two parchments out of his shirt and put them still rolled up next to the money.

-Is that all of it?

-I think so. Harry rummaged in his pockets to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Nope, that's it.

Mr. Jaser Looked up from the loot and stared at something behind Harry.

Harry spun around. He hadn't heard a single noise but behind stood a skinny man in greenish grey cloth. The man nodded in the direction of Mr. Jaser before pulling out a cloth and wiping dark green make up off his face.

-Very well. Mr. Jaser said. In that case I'll take all of the gems and give you your share out of the gold. The papers and ledgers are another matter. I'll have someone look at them and if there's profit to be made I will let you know.

Harry stood still as the man finished cleaning his face lowered his hood.

-You did good. He spoke suddenly. I expected you to fall for that trick door trap.

-You were following me?

-Yes. He answered gravely. How else could I judge your performance?

-But I never even saw you! Harry was trying to remember if he had even caught a glimpse of someone with him in the warehouse but nothing came to mind.

-I wouldn't be a very good eye if a trainee thief could make me. Even in a tiny office. Plus I think you were too focused on whether that guard was going to look under the desk to pay attention to me.

Harry gaped. The office had been large but certainly not so large that he should have missed someone else. And the door hadn't been opened for more than a second.

-How did you get into the office?

The eye stared as he finished cleaning his hands.

-People so very rarely look up. The guard certainly didn't when he opened the door. The rest is a question of agility. He paused for a second. Run on off to bed. You did good tonight.

Chapter 2

The leather armor creaked as he reached for his drink.

This was to be his first assignment out of the city and the equipment the guild supplied included a full set of leathers. His cloak hid his entire body and with the hood up he could watch the comings and goings with ease.

The door opened to the early morning light and was immediately blocked.

Bending a little to fit through the door was another hooded figure. He wore a longsword in a scabbard across his back and when he straightened his shoulders covered the door completely.

Whoever he was he stayed blocking the door for a few seconds before stepping forward. From behind him another figure of more normal human proportions stepped through the door. She was a tanned easterner in gleaming scale mail. Like her companion she wore her sword slung across her back. Her thick cloak was pushed back and she eyed the entire place without hesitation. She caught the diminutive shape of Harry and tapped her companion on the forearm. When they cleared the door Harry noticed two other people following them. One was either a child or a Halfling. He would have been eye height to Harry if he had been standing. Closing the door quietly behind them was a tall human woman. She kept her cloak closed but her blue eyes made a deep contrast to her jet black hair. She had tattoos running on her left cheek and the muscles in her neck were unusually thick. Harry was still trying to figure out what her métier might be when the Halfling pulled back the hood of the cloak. As it turned out Harry had guessed wrong. The Halfling was a female. Judging from the bangles on her ears and the flames in her eyes she was a sorcerer. That left him two members of the group to identify.

-"Fingers" Tarmikos? The paladin asked.

-Lady Valiant? He raised his head.

-Yes. We were told you were a competent trap finder.

-I am. Where is it you intend on going?

-We have been tasked by Heironeous to clear the crypt of one of his champions. The sentence came from the walking mountain that was sitting down to his left. Harry had been expecting a half orc or even half giant with a deformed mouth barely able of forming common. The words were clipped and perfectly enunciated. The only telling sign was a slight metallic click as he closed his mouth.

Harry had heard of the warforged, metal golems designed for battle, but he had never even seen one in Traverse town.

-Our lord informed us that there would not be treasure as looters have already ransacked the place but we are tasked with removing the Troglodytes who have taken it over and are even now trying to build an altar to their dark gods.

-So you need magical trap removal as well?

-I'll be taking care of anything too bad child. The Halfling scooted in next to the paladin and made room for the last member of their party.

-Your gold is good or I wouldn't be here so is there anything you need to do before we go?

-You realize this is a dangerous assignment right? You might die. The tattooed lady asked him with a serious face.

-Of course. You pull your own weight. Harry looked her in the eyes.

The Halfling stared at him with an amused grin.

-He'll do. I can feel it. We need to get travel supplies, food and water. Do you have a tent or a roll?

Harry kicked the backpack below him lightly.

-Yes. I was warned this would be an out of town job.

-Very well. The Lady Paladin nodded without hesitation. Let's go.

Chapter 3

The hike through the country side was new to Harry and he stuck close to his companions. They had set off less than an hour after their supply run and it was now getting on late afternoon.

-You doing all right Harry? Malinda asked him. Being a Halfling they had very similar strides and they were setting the pace for everyone.

-It's actually nice out here. It's easier than walking in the city. Harry answered quickly.

-Yeah. I grew up mostly in a big school and my first time out with Vania I had a hard time keeping up.

Harry stared at Vania's back in front of them before answering. She had turned out to be a monk from one of the higher planes.

-I'm sure it was a learning experience for both of you.

Malinda laughed.

-Yes, let's just say I've used every trick she taught me that night for taking care of blisters.

-I may need your expertise. He winced at some of the pinches his new leather boots gave him.

-Don't worry, Heironeous has blessed this journey. Once we rest I can use his blessings to get rid of any pain. Kazzinc said. His voice was melodious and Harry couldn't help but turn to look at him. The metal giant was literally twice as tall as him and the steel muscles on his face gleamed beneath the hood of his cloak. He'd turned out to be a cleric of Heironeous. He was the one that had been called on this quest and had pulled this group together.

-Thanks. Harry turned back to the road ahead.

They broke for the night in a little hollow on the side of the hill. Even there they'd asked him to check it. It was a normal cave as far as he could tell. It had the remains of a few fires so they definitely hadn't been the first to use it.

Once he gave the old clear they all trouped in and started on preparations. Vania dropped her pack and with a nod at Valiant grabbed a small hatchet.

Malinda gathered a few small branches and twigs and put them in the circle of stone left there by the previous tenants. She put them in a rough tent and then gestured at them. Harry wasn't surprised to see a small fire start in the wood. He could hear the hatchet out in the woods.

Kazzinc put down his pack near the back and pulled down his hood.

-When you've made yourself comfortable I will call on our lord to heal your wounds.

-Let me get my boots off. Harry put his pack down. He sat on a rock and started undoing the metal straps.

-Harry, pass me the veggies in your pack, I'll start some chow.

Valiant sat at the mouth of the cave as they all prepared for the night. Only when Vania returned with a big load of wood did she turn her back to eat.

-Why thieving? The question broke the silence.

Harry raised his head. His bowl was gently lowered.

-You want to know why I'm a thief? He looked Valiant in the eye.

She stared back intently. After a few seconds she nodded.

-My parents are dead. From what I was told they died when I was about 15 months old. I wasn't told how exactly, just that they had been killed.

-I'm sorry Harry. That's terrible.

He glanced at Malinda with a small smile.

-It's not as bad as it sounds. I'm sure they were good people but I don't have any memory of them. All I remember is being brought up by the guild. The people who raised us were nice and caring. We weren't mistreated or anything. So when I was old enough to learn I learned and now that my skills are good enough I do the right thing, I pull my weight.

-But why the thieves guild?

-Because the woman who found me was in contact with a seer. He told her that it was where I was meant to be.

-Another prophecy? Vania asked.

-I guess yeah. He looked around the circle.

It was Malinda who answered his questioning stare.

-This quest we're on is the result of one. Kazzinc has been called by one to open this tomb.

-I too was sent to this plane because of one. Vania added.

-What's yours about? Harry asked.

-She is to be with us through the realm of dread where her quest will pit her against her opposite number from the lower planes. Valiant put her bowl down with a sharp gesture.

-That's oddly specific isn't it? Harry stared from Valiant to Vania.

-A little unusual in how detailed it is yes. Malinda answered. But I think it was mostly because she was in a higher plane when she was told. The gods have more leeway there to see the future.

-You haven't answered. Valiant was now glaring. Why do you commit theft on fellow beings?

Even Kazzinc seemed shocked by her strength of feelings. He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

Harry stared back. He refused to be intimidated.

-The money I make mostly goes to supporting the other orphans in the guild. The gods who sent me here decided I would be good at it. Should I defy them and let the children starve because it offends you?

Valiant opened her mouth to retort when Kazzinc interrupted.

-You must forgive her this Harry. Our village was taken in by a warlord when she was young. He used thieves and cutthroats to silence dissidents and her family was hurt quite badly before we could fight him off.

She brushed off his hand with a glare.

-My father is an old man. Without the call of Heironeous on me he would be starving.

-What do you mean?

-Heironeous answered her prayer for aid but required her to take the vows of a true knight. Her father was blessed and her family now prospers but she must follow me and aid my call for it.

-You miss your family? Harry asked in the silence.

Valiant closed her eyes. She nodded.

-I'm sorry. We'll get this tomb thing figured out tomorrow and this way you can go home. He tried to say cheerfully.

Kazzinc nodded behind her at Harry.

-Sleep now. I'll keep watch.

Chapter 4

Kazzinc called out a halt at the foot of a big hill.

Harry was confused by it since they'd only set off two hours earlier. He was looking at Malinda for answers when Valiant spoke up.

-This is the place. Now we just need to find the entrance.

-Let's make sure we stay close together. Vania shrugged out of her pack. Malinda, we'll make a camp off the road. You stay there and keep our bags.

-Good thought. Harry you come with me. We'll take the east side and Vania, Valiant, take the rest. You'll cover more ground.

-Sounds good. We'll return to camp in 1 hour. If you find something come back here before exploring.

Harry followed Kazzinc's example and took off his backpack and traveling cloak. He secured his dagger to his side and put his little crossbow on his other hip when Kazzinc pointed at it.

They set off up the hill. Harry walked behind the metal man. Without his cloak he looked like anything but a cleric. His shield was one of those thick wooden ones favored by warriors. He had left his longsword in his scabbard but he kept a hand ready for it. Kazzinc turned every few minutes to make sure Harry was still behind him.

They had been walking in silence for almost 30 minutes when they found it. It had been a serious tomb many many years ago but time and no upkeep had done their work and it looked more like a natural cavern. The only clue Harry could see was a square block of stone laying half covered in vines in front of the cavern.

Kazzinc brushed some of the vine of the stone. It was weathered but he seemed to find what he was looking for because he straightened up and nodded.

-This is it. Let's go get the others.

The group stood together at the entrance of the cave. Harry nodded at them and stepped forward. He took every step cautiously. This wasn't training anymore. The cave was covered in plants for a few feet. The dirt and green gave way to large tiles. The light of the sun stopped after maybe 15ft and Harry had to grab his small lantern. With a whiff of Sulfur he lit it and set it down. He picked up a small pebble and threw it behind him.

It was only a few seconds before the footfalls of his companions caught up to him. Harry picked the lantern back up and opened it wide in front of him. The light hit the walls around them.

The crypt was bigger than the light of his lantern could reach. In the middle of it stood two doors. Harry was examining the tiles off the floor when light burst all around him. He was about to say something when the squeaks of bats came from near the ceiling. He was trying to grab his crossbow with his off hand when Vania jumped over him and swiped the air with her quarterstaff. Her hands blurred as she twirled the twined wood above and in front of her. It swiped the dark shapes out of the air and before Harry had a firm grip on his crossbow silence had returned.

-Good shot. Malinda commented quietly.

Vania nodded at her as she took a deep breath. She nodded at harry and waved him forward.

-Thanks. He let go of his crossbow and stepped forward.

The entire cavern was more than 100ft across. It was a huge rectangle with another smaller structure maybe 50ft wide in the middle of it. The double door he'd seen seemed to be the only place to enter it.

The doors were ajar and with a cautious crouch he walked across the threshold. It was another big room with absolutely nothing in it except another set of double doors. After checking the room for traps he threw another pebble behind him. When they had caught up to him he spoke quietly.

-Is it just a series of increasingly small rooms?

-I do not believe so. We should stay alert.

Harry should his head at this. They had paid a significant amount to have him along to what looked to be a fool's errand. Ordered by a god or not. He walked slowly to the double doors when he saw the marks in the dust. There were quite a few tracks of humanoids with claws.

-I take back what I just said. He whispered. There's tracks on the floor.

Valiant came forward and inspected them.

-Troglodytes. Just like you said Kazz. Be careful Harry.

Harry nodded at this. He'd heard of them. They were lizard humanoids not particularly violent but when cornered they could definitely be dangerous.

The doors were ajar and Harry this time inched across. It wasn't just traps he was worried about now but also making noise. The room beyond was only 20ft across but it had a door on every wall this time. He carefully inspected the floor and moved on to the doors. He spent almost a minute with his ear pressed to each one. The lack of any sound was a good sign and he only stopped to plug a small hole in the left side door. It might have been nothing but he figured it would prevent any light from alerting someone on the other side.

Rather than risk it he walked back out and waved his companions in. The trooped in and with gestures tried to decide which door to open. In the end Kazzinc and Valiant moved over to the right side and tried the door.

It was obviously the entrance to one of the tombs proper and was a big slab of stone with no hinges. Kazzinc picked up one side and with Valiant pushing and pulling they managed to open wide enough for the metal man to pass through. They still stepped back and let Harry through but this time they followed close on his heels.

The tomb was exactly what Harry had seen before. The center of the room was taken up by a slab with a stone figure carved. The stone warrior was still on guard but the new denizens of the cave had not been kind. They had hacked at the figure and broken off anything that protruded.

Harry nodded his head with a sad cast to his face. He passed next to it and over to the far wall where a crude cave had been excavated. The stone and mud walls had an unsettling green glow. He'd been told that this happened sometimes with underground creatures. The color made it harder to spot traps and as the walls curved left he was literally inching through. The rest of the group stayed close to him. The corridor straightened out after almost 80ft and harry was so intent on trap finding that Kazzinc had to grab him by the shoulder to stop him from progressing into the next room. He pointed very slowly to the far side of the room where two dark shapes were sitting at attention. They all stepped back as quietly as possible to the tomb.

-I saw two. Kazzinc whispered. But the moment a fight starts we will probably alert the rest of their party.

Harry nodded along.

-I think I could sneak by and flank them but it'd only be temporary.

-We need to do this together. Vania answered quietly. You should try to sneak by them. Kazzinc will attack when you're in position. You'll take the one on the left. Valiant you keep the one on the right busy. I'll back you up. Malinda, you count 6 seconds from the first blow landing and you give us a flare as bright as you can. Everyone close their eyes at 5. This should give us a chance to give them a couple of good hits before they know what's what. Harry you watch for Kazzinc. If he gets in trouble you distract his otherwise you help us finish the one on the right and we can all finish the last one. She checked that everyone agreed. If we anything comes up after that Harry you hide and try to flank them. Malinda anything to slow them down and we'll way in.

They all nodded their agreement. Harry once again set off slowly. He was at the mouth of the tunnel when he decided to gamble on the darkness. He looked behind him to make sure his companions were still out of sight. When he was sure he called on the energy the dragon had given him. The power was all his will and he exerted it on his physical form. With a small whisper of wind the entire world around him grew and grew. When he looked around again he was maybe 8 inches tall. He was too young to really maintain this for more than a minute or two but it was enough to scamper between what turned out to be dog sized lizards guarding the room. He leaned against the far wall and drew his crossbow. He aimed carefully at the monster on his left as he waited for his colleagues to come through. It was only a few seconds before a clear boot thud was heard. Both creatures turned to the corridor and waited. A rapid thud of metal against stone announced Kazzinc rushing to the creature on Harry's right as the others followed Vania's plan. She managed to beat him to the lizard on the left and hit it twice in quick succession with her quarterstaff before he'd come in range. Harry started counting down in his head. Valiant managed to slam her longsword on the spine of her target and it collapsed before he'd reached three. He switched his aim to the creature now attacking Kazzinc. It managed to slam a paw across his gut but the metal he was made of didn't even scratch. The metal man retaliated with an upswing of his longsword that nearly cut the animal in two. Harry loosed his bolt and the animal shuddered right as he reached five. He closed his eyes tight waiting for a flash that didn't come. Obviously Malinda was quicker on the uptake and withheld her magic since it wasn't needed yet. The noise had been loud though and they all stayed frozen listening. Harry leaned over slowly. With his ear cocked he heard the claw on stone noises. He readied his crossbow as the first form came around the bend. As soon as he had a clear shot he let loose a bolt. He hadn't expected it to be so effective. With a heavy thud it hit the lizard man in the head and he dropped lifelessly. The shouts of fear from further up the corridor told Harry that his target had still been visible from the next room and his colleagues were now on high alert.

-Harry, where are you? Vania called from behind him.

He half turned to his companions. With a small mental effort he released the energy that had shrunken him and grew back to his normal size. To them it looked like he stood up from behind the corpse of the lizard.

-Right here. He whispered.

Valiant actually started a little.

-Can you hear them? Kazzinc asked

-Yes. They can see this guy so they're waiting for us.

-Dammit. Kazzinc. Do you think you can be the shield? We'll follow behind.

-I can make it. Malinda, do you have something wide area? As she nodded he continued. Good, you stay right behind me. I'll take the brunt of their first volley and you retaliate. Harry, try to go around us. Stay low.

-Valiant and I'll go around the other side.

-Let's go before they get their courage up. Kazzinc trotted through the opening with Malinda in tow. Harry followed them more quietly and tried to stay on their left as Vania and Valiant ran on their right.

The corridor opened up into a dark room. Whatever light crystal Malinda was using only cast Kazzinc's huge shadow. He stepped out and Harry heard the distinct clink of stone on metal as a spear bounced off his chest. Malinda barely stepped to the side and gestured expansively. From her hand came a rainbow of colors that hit the three troglodytes in from of them.

They had obviously been preparing for a fight because they had overturned a table and were kneeling behind it. The splash of bright colors hit them despite their cover and harry saw two of the three lean back on their tails.

He slinked away to the left and started circling. Vania had just come around Kazzinc when the last troglodyte recovered enough to attack. He had obviously seen Harry since he immediately stood and threw his spear at him. It was only through sheer reflex that Harry managed to move out of the way.

Vania whipped her sling up fast and let loose. The stone was invisible in the gloom but it hit true and was enough to get the troglodytes attention off Harry. She stepped aside as Valiant stepped forward. Unfortunately they hadn't planned for cover it seemed and she like Kazzinc was still hefting her longsword rather than any ranged weapon they could have used.

Harry brought his crossbow to bear and shot the dazed lizard. It hit him in the chest but it wasn't a killing shot and Harry frantically pulled on the cocking mechanism as the green snout turned to him once again.

Kazzinc spotted this and took advantage of the lizard men's confusion to advance. He took a few steps forward and interposed himself. He was not in range for a melee attack but the lizards would have to go through him to get to Harry.

Malinda followed behind him and with another word and gesture sent a spray of liquid toward them. Most of it hit the table and started hissing.

Vania loaded another stone and spun her sling again. It hit the lizard in the chest this time and he seemed to stagger back under all the blows.

Valiant ran forward and jumping over the table. She brought her blade down on one of the dazed lizards and cleaved him shoulder to hip.

The last uninjured lizard was still fairly out of it and stayed down. The one who had attacked Harry seemed to reconsider as Kazzinc loomed in front of him. He grabbed one of the spears in front of him and threw at Vania. The wounds he'd suffered took their toll though as his spear fell well short of his target.

Kazzinc closed the distance and with a slash finished the monster. He waited patiently as Valiant killed the last lizard.

The entire group froze with ears cocked. 4 creatures in a cave this size wasn't unusual but for all they knew if might go on for miles.

A solid minute passed with not a sound except for their heavy breathing.

-That might have been all of them. Malinda spoke quietly.

-I think so too. Vania answered. Malinda, can you get some torches out.

-Sure.

Harry stayed quiet for another second. Valiant was whipping her sword clean while Kazzinc laid the troglodytes together.

-Harry, can you check this place out, make sure it's safe. She asked him.

-On it. He lowered his crossbow and start looking around the room.

It was only a small dining hall and the table had constituted most of the furniture. He checked carefully that the room hadn't been trapped anywhere.

-it looks ok. Just one corridor over here. I can go check it out if someone backs me up.

Valiant put away the bloody rag she had been using and walked over with one of the torches.

-After you.

Together they walked down the small corridor. It opened into a large room full of fallen rock and in the corner a statue. Unlike the crypt this statue was a mage. It was a human as far as harry could tell but the face was a little off.

-I think this was the man our lord told us about. He used this place for his evil purpose.

-Do you think he would have put a secret lab somewhere?

-Yes, someone who puts up a statue to himself would at least have his own quarters.

Harry nodded. He moved cautiously to the statue and started checking it. There were no traps there but the wall behind it opened at his probing.

-I guess we have some more exploring to do.

-Let's grab the others first.

Kazzinc had laid out their finds on the straightened table. It was mostly old weapons and robes but Malinda was working on a ring. It was a silver band with scroll work and one amethyst set. On the other side lay maybe 30 gold pieces.

-I think that was all there was. He said.

-We found a secret entrance. Harry answered. Grab the gold. We can worry about divvying up later.

Malinda finished her spell before putting the ring on her finger.

-It's magic indeed. It allows a wizard to store a weak spell within.

-You should keep it then. Vania nodded. Lead the way Harry.

Kazzinc scooped the coins in a small leather pouch and tightly packed it in his belt. He shook it to make sure it wouldn't jingle before following the group.

Harry once again let the way. The corridor was fairly long and it took them almost 5 minutes of walking sedately to get to a fork.

The fork going straight ended at a stone wall.

-I think this is the other entrance to this place. If I'm not too lost it should be in the main room we fought in.

-You missed the secret entrance? Malinda asked jokingly.

-Yup, I think I did. I'll have to check it out.

It was only a few feet past the junction that Harry raised his hand to stop everyone.

Before him was a huge pit full of black tar. The wooden bridge spanning it was so rickety Harry had second thoughts just going near it.

-I need some rope. Kazzinc, you hold on to the end and if anything happens, you pull me back.

-You think this is a trap?

-No but I think this is a rickety old bridge over a tar pit and I don't fancy dropping in.

-Good thought. Malinda nodded.

Harry rechecked the knot around his waist. The wood creaked alarmingly as he set his foot down on it. He literally inched his way forward checking every plank before putting any sort of weight on it.

There were at least two close calls before he made it to the midway point. He was the lightest of the group and the bridge could barely manage.

Slowly he checked the next plank when the whole structure swayed. The bridge WAS trapped. He leaped back with a start and held on to the rail.

-Harry, you ok?

Harry held on tight until the swaying subsided before answering.

-I'm ok. It just took me by surprise. It's trapped. I'm gonna have to get to the other side to disarm it. Keep your hands on that rope and be ready to haul me up.

-You got it.

With a very careful step he leaned to the right of the bridge and started inching forward again. The bridge swayed a bit but he managed to get within a yard of the end. Harry took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His hands were drenched in sweat and his heart was trying to hammer itself out of his chest as he lifted his foot. With a push he jumped onto the ledge. The bridge swayed and creaked violently as his weight came off it but he was now standing on solid stone.

-I'm good. He said loud enough to be heard on the other side of the gap. The trap looks like it's broken. Can you guys throw me a sword or something like that? I think I can wedge it.

Vania waved.

-I'll go grab one from the other room. Stay there. Valiant, Come with me.

They trotted smartly out of sight and came back a minute later with two swords, two hammers and a pair of javelins.

-Stand back. We'll throw one at a time.

Harry nodded and moved around the bend. There was no need to act cool. Sword and hammers flying around didn't need him to catch them out of the air.

The first short sword slammed into the edge of the pit and fell into the tar with a gloop. The second sword slammed into the wall opposite him and skittered to his feet.

-I got it. He came out slowly waving the sword.

The mechanism was fairly straight forward and he just used the sword as a replacement pin. With a careful step he tested the bridge and it swayed a little but didn't try to throw him into the black tar below.

-OK, you guys are good. One at a time, with ropes. Kazzinc, you go last.

Slowly the whole party made its way across the bridge. The little corridor was getting crowded as Kazzinc made his way across.

\- TURN BACK! TURN BACK! COME NO FURTHER, FOR DEATH AWAITS YOU WITHIN! THE CURSE OF NOGNOR BE UPON YOU IF YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP!

The shout came from behind them as they stepped back to let Kazzinc off the bridge. They all turned hastily and stared.

-It's a magic warning. Malinda said.

-Is there an actual curse? Harry was feeling concerned.

-I do not believe so. Kazzinc answered. I feel no magic from this.

Valiant looked at Kazzinc for a second before nodding.

-You should still be in front but I think you're right.

Kazzinc walked around them and with his sword in his other hand threw the door open.

Behind it was the ugly child of a bear and an orc. Its vacant stare and gaping wounds did not reassure Harry as he recognized the signs of zombification.

Kazzinc immediately raised his shield and shouted an oath to his god. It seemed to work as the bugbear zombie cowered.

Valiant squeezed around him and with a shout to Heironeous hit the zombie. Together they drove it back from the door and that left the rest of the group free to attack.

Harry was the quickest on the draw and a bolt hit the monster between its milky eyes. He was pulling back the cocking mechanism when he heard a wet thud from Vania's sling. Malinda seemed to be trying to join the fray but by the time she had passed Kazzinc Valiant had delivered a blow that took the monsters head off and sent it flying.

Kazzinc kept his chant up until he was sure the monster was done for.

-His soul is at rest now. Valiant made a gesture with her hand.

-It is.

In the end the whole tomb had netted almost 600 gold pieces. There were quite a few magical items but most of them with swords and staves that he couldn't use so he took the jewelry hidden in the room with the zombie as compensation.

-So what happens now? Harry asked. They were camping a little way from the tomb.

-I need to pray on it. The clearing of the tomb was just one of many tasks.

-OK. If you want me to come with you I think it'd be fun but I need to go by Traverse town to drop off my share of this.

-You're a strange thief Harry Tarmikos. Thank you for your work in there. Valiant was smiling now. Obviously his sticking with them through the quest had helped mellow her opinion of him.

Chapter 5

-I hate this place! Malinda was peering uselessly through the fog.

-Be careful. Hate is a strong emotion in this realm. Kazzinc answered quietly.

His glowing eyes cast a fire halo around his head.

-And I feel a very strong emotion right now. It's been two days.

-Would you rather have the sandstorm back? Vania sounded like she was smiling.

-I had cantrips to protect me against the sand. In this I'm cold, damp and blind.

-I'm still cleaning sand out of my armor every night. Harry piped up.

-And we certainly have more chance of finding a river to clean stuff in. Although in fairness Harry I think the sand is more because that mummy trapped you into the sand to your neck.

-That or that stupid centipede swarm pushing me into the sand pit.

-The demon we met afterwards I think was a worse hardship. Valiant was bringing up the rear on her horse.

-I'm still glad we managed to resolve that one peacefully. That changeling was telling the truth.

-Which I am still amazed about. A truthful changeling and an honest thief. Will wonders never cease? Malinda said with a smile.

-Heironeous sent us on this quest for this very reason. Kazzinc answered. To help those who would do good to be able to and stop those of the light from straying into darkness.

-A good sentiment for sure. Malinda replied. Now can he get us out of this murk?

Vania raised herself up on her stirrups and cocked her head.

-Be careful what you wish for. She whispered.

As if taking their cue from her wolves howled. The noise seemed to bounce off the trees surrounding them and reverberated. It sounded like an army was surrounding them.

-Steady! Valiant cut through the dread that was seeping into Harry's mind. Even his horse seemed to respond to the paladin's stern injunction.

-Stay together. Malinda, Kazzinc bring your mounts to the middle. Advance slowly.

They reformed their group and stated inching. She didn't have to say anything about weapons. Everyone had blades and bows at the ready. Vania's magical staff was hovering to her unprotected side.

Another long howl broke out from their left. It sounded to Harry like the wolves must be right there.

He was squinting into the whiteness when the attack came. Kazzinc shouted as his mount jerked.

Behind him two wolves were nipping at the beasts heels. His longsword was too short to attack them from his position and it was all he could do not to fall off.

Harry half spun and shot a bolt in the melee. The odds were with him but it still zipped unfortunately close to the poor horse. It struck true anyway and one of the wolves howled in pain.

First blood was obviously the cue as the rest of the wolves jumped. A wolf impaled himself on Valiant's longsword from the front and Harry heard two wooden thuds as the dancing staff hit another animal.

Harry was still reloading when Kazzinc was finally thrown off his horse. His armor seemed to bear the brunt of the fall but he was still dazed.

Malinda turned in the saddle and shot her hands forward. A missile of pure magic shot forward and slammed into the side of the wolf that was leaping at Kazzinc. It seemed to hurt it badly. The animal crumpled sideways around the bolt. Harry was surprised to see another bolt of energy arc from that wolf to the one he had wounded and floor it.

A loud thud from his right told Harry the wolves attacking Vania were running against her skills with the slingshot.

A loud bark from the front was abruptly cut and Harry saw a wolf head sail past him. As fast they attacked the remaining wolves seemed to lose heart. The surviving two wolves slung back into the fog.

-Is everyone all right? Valiant had spurred her horse around and was anxiously peering at her companions.

-I will be fine. Just bumps and bruises from the fall. My mount suffered the most I believe. Kazzinc was dusting himself off.

Vania was holding the reins of Kazzinc's mount. The animal had some cuts on its hindquarters.

-Shhhhh, shhhhh. There there. They're gone now. We're going to take care of you. She patted the horse's neck gently and softly whispered to it.

Kazzinc was laying his hands near the wounds as Malinda hopped off her pony.

-What was that about? Wolves don't just randomly attack people.

-Especially well armed groups. They were obviously under control of someone.

-Or something. Valiant answered.

Around them the wind picked up. It was only for an instant but it seemed to cut the fog like a sword.

All around them the trees emerged full grown from the fog. The land was illuminated by the setting sun. The sky was blood red and the trees loomed over the path.

They rode with weapons in hand for the next hour. The path was easy to follow even in the dying sunlight. The last rays caught them as they emerged from the forest into a small hamlet.

-That looks like an inn. Let's get a place for the night.

Harry stared at the small houses huddling against the darkness. The small windows with heavy wooden shutters opening outward. The heavy roofs with narrow chimneys. The stable next to the inn was of heavy stone and even the doors were just big enough to admit a horse.

-Obviously they know about whatever set those wolves on us.

-I think whatever it is has been making those peoples life difficult since they built this place.

Valiant jumped off her horse right in front of the low door.

-Hello! She knocked on the door with her sword hilt. We need rooms for the night.

A slit opened at chest height.

-What is it?

-Travelers in need of lodging for the night. And our mounts will need to be seen to.

The eyes through the slit scrutinized them before pulling back.

-I'll open the stable door. Bring your mounts in. And slammed the little slit.

They all exchanged glances. Paranoia was the watch word in this realm.

When the doors to the stable creaked open they filed in one at a time. The interior was lit with lanterns. There were only two other animals in there but it was kept clean. The woman behind the door closed it as soon as Kazzinc led his mount in.

She looked in her late forties. Human as far as they could tell. Her clothes were thick and covering compared to the desert garbs they had been seeing for the last month. She moved to the partially opened door to the inn as soon as the thick plank was across the door.

-Take any of the free stables. Feed is at the end. She nodded toward big burlap bags on the wall opposite the door.

They saw to their mounts and grabbed their packs. Each one in turn walked through the small doorway to the inn. Kazzinc had to bend almost double to fit through it and Harry could hear the gasps on the other side. He and Malinda brought up the rear. His leather armor and small weapons blended in with the general population of the place compared to his companions.

Malinda was the target of some serious glaring when her magical garment came into view.

Quite a few of the men in the common room were torn between glaring at her and cowering in fear at the sight of Valiant and Kazzinc. The warforged pulled down his hood and let his symbol of Heironeous hang clear. The fire in his eyes pulled gasps from most of the people sitting around the room. The woman who had let them in had obviously already deduced he wasn't human because she just glared.

-Second floor. The room on the right. She had a key in her hand. We don't have beds for the Halflings.

Harry waved his hand.

-It's fine. Thank you.

Valiant walked over and grabbed the key.

-Thank you. She stepped to the stairs and waved everyone up.

The room was big enough to accommodate all of them. The beds were against each wall and as far from the window as possible. The window had small pieces of glass opening onto thick wooden shutters with a huge plank barring them.

-Ok, I'm officially spooked. Malinda plopped her pack on the far bed.

-They don't like non humans. Vania dropped her backpack and her staff. If it wasn't for Valiant they would have attacked you too.

-They would have attacked me too if they thought they could get away with it. Kazzinc put down his pack by the door and barred it. They fear non humans as well as the night.

-We stay together. Keep your weapons handy. We don't want to kill anyone but someone asleep isn't a threat. Valiant put her pack down on the bed by the door and unstrung her bow. We can worry about where to go in the morning but for tonight we're staying on guard. Kazzinc you man the door tonight and we'll grab food as a group. If anything goes wrong make as much noise as possible. Everyone else will come running.

With weapons within easy reach they trouped out again. The Common room looked a little more inviting at second glance. The bright oil lamps and the huge fire were warm and cozy. The people scattered around less so. It was mostly men in simple farmer and artisan clothing sitting at some of the tables in groups. They all had been drinking or playing dice and card games until the group came back down the stairs. Most of them were glaring openly at Malinda and Harry. Vania in her loose pants and cloth shirt seemed to belong so no one gave her much of a second glance.

All of the stares that were not glaring were for Valiant. She was still wearing her full plate armor and her hand was on her sword hilt. The breast plate had been engraved with the emblem of her god and the bright light showed it to perfection.

She moved to an empty table near a wall and gesture at the landlady to bring food.

Vania and Harry sat with their back to the room. The food was sausages and beet. Not plentiful but hearty. They ate in silence while Valiant and Malinda kept an eye on the room. The crowd was mostly mumbling to themselves. It struck Harry that even in such an inn they had no entertainment space. They catered to the village around them but the only thing they offered was alcohol and strong walls. He wondered if any of them were planning on going home any time tonight.

Harry's hand jumped to his dagger when loud blows rang against the door. The landlady rushed through the now completely silent common room. She bent at the waist and peered through the slit. She mumbled to whoever it was behind the door for a minute before opening the door.

A man in a heavy ermine cape strode through the door. He stopped for a second to let his eyes adjust. He pushed back his cowl to reveal a balding head. The cape opened over a bright red jacket. He turned for a second before homing in on their table in a jingle of coins and a clinking of steel shod boots.

-You're the travelers? You came through the mists tonight yes?

Valiant was a little taken aback by this. They'd been in the whole realm for maybe two hours. Even with divine intervention this was quick.

-Yes, we are.

The man's whole frame seemed to sag with relief.

-I've been sent here by the burgomaster. He desperately needs your help. He sent me here in spite of the darkness so I could ask you for your help.

-If his cause is just I am sure we can offer assistance. Vania pointed to the chair at the head of the table.

He seemed to be confused by her gesture for a second. Whatever he had been sent here for must have been dire for him to be so rattled. He finally understood what she meant and sat down.

-He gave me this. He handed Valiant a letter.

Harry craned over the table and started reading it upside down.

Hail to thee of might and valor:

I, a lowly servant of the township of Barovia, send honor to

thee. We plead for thy so desperately needed assistance within

our community.

The love of my life, Ireena Kolyana, has been afflicted by an

evil so deadly that even the good people of our town cannot

protect her. She languishes from her wound and I would have

her saved from this menace.

There is much wealth in this community. I offer all that

might be had to thee and thy fellows if thou shall but answer my

desperate plea.

Come quickly for her time is at hand! All that I have shall be

thine!

Kolyan Indriro

Without asking Valiant passed the letter further down the table.

-We have to go.

Harry nodded.

-How far is his house? Kazzinc can probably help her.

Vania handed the letter to Malinda and stood up.

-I'll have the landlady make the food in travel mugs. We can eat on the road.

-I'll go grab Kazzinc and our packs. We can set out right away.

-But you can't! The monsters roam the darkness. Night is their domain. If you go now surely you will be killed.

Valiant put her hand firmly on his shoulder.

-It will certainly be dangerous. This is why you will stay in our room tonight. Just tell me how to get to Lord Indriro's estate and we'll make our way tonight.

-On the road, go west until you come to the first crossroad. Take a left and follow that. His estate is at the very south end of town. You'll know when you get there.

Around them most of the villagers made wards against evil with their hands. Valiant took note that even mentioning the estate was terrifying to them.

-Very well. We'll be careful. She stared at the stairs until her companions trooped back down with weapons at the ready.

Harry handed her her longsword and shield. She tightened both in place and stood up.

The night was at its darkest it seemed as they trooped out.

-We're leaving the horses. It'll be a little slower going but I think the wolf thing showed none of us really are that good at fighting mounted.

-Not so much no. Harry nodded in agreement.

-Let's go. Vania started at a jogging pace down the road.

They formed into their usual line with Vania and Valiant trying hard to slow down. The darkness was oppressive and even with Valiant's natural Charisma they could feel chills going up and down their spine. Every darkened crevasse between houses, every black expanse below trees, every clacking of branches in the wind made Harry spin in place.

The third bend in the road put them in view of a rather large estate. A wolf howled what felt like inches behind Harry as they turned to jog along the wrought iron fence. The grounds it surrounded looked like they'd been left wild for a few seasons now.

Valiant stopped in front of the gate. One of the sides had been ripped messily off of the pillar and was lying twisted in the grass.

Vania brushed some gouges in the stone on the other side of the gate. They were about the width of her finger and ran for almost a yard along.

-Ghouls?

Kazzinc came up and put his hand on the gouges.

-No. There are no traces of the evil such a being would leave behind. I believe it might be were-creatures.

-And me without silver bolts. Harry said with a smile.

-Let's go in before they hear that. The mighty Harry without his weapons will be too tasty a treat. Malinda poked him in the ribs as she said this.

-Hey, I wouldn't mind being a little taller and stronger once in a while. The slobbering and slavering would be an acceptable side effect.

-Having broken bread with you I can say no one would be able to tell the difference. Vania Walked through the stricken gate with the rest of the group chuckling.

The door to the mansion had been beaten and battered but still held. Harry noticed a few soot marks along the walls.

-Someone tried to set the place on fire! He exclaimed.

-No. Someone wanted to scare the people inside. Look at the places they set on fire. Stone and mortar. Nowhere near the window shutters or even where the bougainvillea is climbing up the wall. Kazzinc pointed. Even the door's been beaten but just to make a lot of noise. No one actually tried to take it down.

-The Windows too. Valiant pointed below them at broken glass strewn through the undergrowth.

-I think this Kolyan has some questions to answer. Kazzinc knocked at the door.

They all grouped around the darkened doorway. It was almost a full minute before the little slate at eye level cracked.

-Who… Who is this? The voice quavered and cracked. It was a young woman speaking.

-Ireena? Valiant asked. We were called here by your husband. Kolyan.

-Kolyan sent for you?

-Yes. He had his man come get us.

-Prove it. She seemed terrified.

Valiant fetched the letter from her pocket and present it to the tiny opening.

With a bit of fumbling Ireena managed to squeeze it through the tiny slit. She closed the opening immediately.

They stood staring into the darkness for almost a minute before a metal clicking noise started. A crack of light appeared. Valiant waited until it was wide enough to let her just pass and entered.

Vania gave it a second to see if they were all welcome in. It seemed the letter reassured Ireena as she left the door open enough to let them all in.

Harry squeezed in right in front of Malinda and immediately looked around. The inside of the house was brightly if a bit eclectically furnished. The decoration was a little heavy on religious symbolism. He could see a few symbols he recognized, Heironeous in particular was above some of the doors, but there was also Olidamarra, his patron, across the wall. Obviously Kazzinc and Valiant were right. Whoever was attacking the mansion wasn't doing it to gain access. They were just trying to scare the people living inside.

-What's that smell Lass? Malinda wrinkled her nose.

As soon as she mentioned it Harry noticed the faint aroma of decay. Not like that Mummy's tomb but still bad. Someone had died here.

-My husband passed away. Ismark put him in the basement for now. The mortician won't come here to help us.

-Ismark? Vania turned to the door below the stairs.

-Our man servant. The one who gave you this. She waved the letter. He left almost a week ago.

-A week? We ran from the inn to here in maybe half an hour. Valiant extended her hand for the letter back. When did your husband pass?

-Ten nights ago. She handed the letter back to Valiant.

Kazzinc pulled down his backpack and started rummaging.

-I can at least help with that a little. I just need to grab some salt from your kitchen and, He pulled out his money pouch, a couple of coppers. If you could direct me to the basement?

Valiant and Kazzinc followed Ireena as she led them down the stairs.

Harry started wandering around the rest of the house. The entryway was a good indicator of the rest of the house. The religious symbols were clustered around doors and along the exterior walls. Not every room was lit but the ones that had a fireplace had a fire going. The kitchen was the glaring exception.

Ismark had cleaned it thoroughly before he left but no one had used it since. Not even to check the pantry. He moved over to the water pump and with a grunt of effort poured himself a drink so cold it made his teeth squeak.

-She hasn't eaten in the dining room either. Malinda said softly.

She must have been going around the house the other way around.

-Nope. The water pump hasn't been used since her man servant left either.

-Werewolves still need to eat and drink. She moved over to the water pump and took a drink.

-Yup. Golems don't. Harry answered.

She finished taking a long draught of the near freezing water before answering.

-I don't think that's it. Golems don't act that human. Or even look that human for that matter.

-I also didn't notice any wounds on her. Not so much on the languishing from them either.

-Nope. Though I noticed she must have been chilly because she wore a scarf over her robes.

-But there's a fire lit in … every…

-Yup. Unnaturally cold, never hungry or thirsty for normal food and with something to hide on her neck. There aren't that many creatures that answer to those criteria's.

-You think she didn't so much languish as perish?

-Yes. I think she's a vampire. Kazzinc probably thinks so too. He probably thought he'd check HOW her husband died.

-That and good luck trying to bite him.

-Hells, I'd pay to see a vampire trying to take him on with Valiant as back up.

They were both chuckling at the thought when they made it back to the entrance way. Vania was standing guard at the door still.

-They haven't come back up yet. I'm assuming Kazzinc is examining the body.

-We thought that's why he offered to do the preservation spell. Malinda nodded.

They stood around for another couple of minutes before Valiant came back up the stairs. Her sword was still in its scabbard. Behind her Ireena climbed laboriously to their landing.

-The poor man seems to have passed away of fright and exhaustion. Kazzinc said as soon as he came into view. Ireena told us the wolves attacked the mansion every night until he passed away.

-They stopped then? Harry asked.

-Apparently. Ismark went to find someone to give the poor man last rites. He never came back.

Harry carefully placed himself in front of the stairway going up. With Malinda still in the doorjamb to the dining room and Vania in the entryway they had all the exits covered.

-And when did the vampire come to visit?

Ireena was startled by the question. She spun around to stare at all the adventurers in turn. Valiant and Vania were staring at Harry while Malinda had her fingers in her component pouch.

-What vampire? Valiant put her hand on the hilt of her sword.

-The one that visited I assume about a week ago. He bit you, Ireena, right? He bit you and since then you've been starving but nothing in the pantry could feed you. Harry was focusing carefully on his powers. He wanted to be able to stop her if she ran.

Ireena had that distinct startled quarry look. Her eyes were darting around the room, trying to find a way out. Only Vania had her staff out. Everyone else look unarmed.

-He was in my dream. She seemed to deflate at the admission. I couldn't resist him. He… he touched me. I felt so… My husband never made me feel like this. Then I woke up and he was leaning over me, biting me. I tried to keep him out. I put all the holy symbols I could find on all the entrances. He still comes to me. Every night. She started sobbing.

-Calm down child. Kazzinc approached her gently. He put his hand on her shoulder and held her up. If he is still trying that means the transformation is incomplete.

-Can we reverse it? Vania looked at him with hope.

He nodded slowly.

-It won't be easy. We need to destroy the vampire that is trying to turn her. We need to hurry.

-Do you know him? Is he from here?

Ireena leaned into Kazzinc. She started crying.

-Yes. He's the count. He lives in the castle.

-What castle? Malinda asked.

The questions seemed to shock Ireena out of her growing hysteria.

-The castle is on the big hill. She pointed north and west. You must have seen it.

-Sorry. We missed it. In our defense we literally walked into this realm a few hours ago. How do we get to this castle? Malinda seemed to be irritated by this.

-The road through the village. It forks in the woods. The path north leads to it. She shook her head. You won't be able to miss it. She seemed to fall asleep for a second. I should come with you. The idea seemed to almost make her happy. I can guide you. She looked around at their faces.

Harry was a little surprised at the change of attitude. It seemed to strike Vania and Malinda too but why not after all. She had a vested interest in this.

-The sooner the better. Do you have better clothes to wear?

-We need to grab the horses. Malinda interjected.

-No need. There's a carriage in the stable. We can all fit in it. She leaned on Kazzinc a little. Can you help me up the stairs? I will try to be quick but I'll need help.

-I'll go with you guys. Harry, Malinda help Vania get the carriage ready. Ireena, can we get to the stable without going outside?

-Uh, yes. Through the kitchen. But… the door is locked. Let me go get the key. She pointed Kazzinc toward the kitchen.

It took a bit to get the key and get the door unlocked but she managed it with help. As soon as they could the three of them walked into the carriage house and started getting the horses and trimmings together.

The carriage was a big four wheel affair. There were only four horses for such a big carriage but they were big black stallions. Harry was worried about getting those big beasts harnessed but the horses were magnificently trained. He barely had to pull on the harness and they just fell into place. He was finishing the last harness when Valiant, Kazzinc and Ireena walked out of the house.

Ireena had changed into some leather riding pants and a black corset over white shirt. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail. She had added a short sword to her ensemble.

-We're almost ready to go. Malinda piped up.

-Harry, you ride on top with crossbows out. Malinda, up front with spells at the ready. Vania and Kazzinc will ride in the carriage with Ireena. I'll drive. She pointed at everyone in turn as she walked to the horses.

They finished getting the carriage together. It was a few minutes affair to get everyone in once they had the horses pulled it out.

Chapter 6

Harry stared at the houses swaying past. They weren't going at breakneck speeds or anything but the few shutters that were barely cracked slammed well before they came past. There weren't even dogs in the street. The clattering of hooves and wooden wheels covered anything he could have heard so he strained his eyes to see into the blackness.

The houses gave way to trees in just a few minutes. The branches stretched over the dirt road. He could have reached up and touched the solid canopy overhead. The lamps were well designed and he could clearly see the road stretching behind them without being blinded.

The forest was as dark as he'd ever seen. They had been out in the wild, sleeping in camps by moonlight and even in caves under the rain but this was darkness distilled. The carriage was moving in a small pool of light in the sea of the night. Harry was starting to tense. There was something hungry out there, Stalking them. He WAS psychic after all.

So suddenly that he jumped the trees opened up. He blinked. Above them stood the castle,

It was the peak of what must have been the most ambitious construction project of the closest 100 realms. It overhung a sheer cliff that seemed to be a mile high from there. The whole place was a mass of spires and turrets that couldn't possibly be holding together without magic. He saw on the side half a stone bridge just suspended in midair with a house built on its length.

The moon hung above it and he finally noticed the twisty path leading to its entrance. The front of it was a traditional wall with a rounded gate. It had no mote that he could see but at this point it just would have been redundant.

He noticed a black cloud flying in front of the castle when the forest swallowed them back.

-I think we're going to have company. He shouted.

His voice shattered the eerie silence. He hadn't realized that the spookiness was affecting everyone almost as badly until he saw them jump at his exclamation.

-Where? Valiant kept her eyes on the road but she put her hand on her sword.

-Flying things. They were heading our way from the castle.

-It's night. We're fighting a vampire. Bats? Malinda was staring up. She reached in her little spell component pouch and brought out a small chip of stone.

Valiant slammed the coach roof twice.

-We're going to have company.

Harry felt the thumps Kazzinc answered with.

Vania opened the carriage door and swung up onto the roof. Her staff was dancing in the air next to her. She loaded her sling and started staring upward.

The night sky flashed into existence out of the darkness. The cloud resolved into dozens of black wings. They were maybe a hundred feet away still making a bee line for the carriage.

Vania reacted the quickest. She swung and let loose in a swift motion. Her stone hit something and a dark shape fell out of the sky.

Harry turned his crossbow toward the cloud and aimed. They were densely clustered and he wasn't likely to miss but you never knew. The sharp click rang and another shape fell out of the sky.

Malinda was still voicing her spell and making gestures.

-Cover your ears. She announced a few seconds later.

Harry covered his ears immediately but the boom still rattled his teeth.

Unfortunately they had guessed wrong.

The cloud was hit by the sound wave and almost all of the shapes dropped out of the sky, all but two of the ravens. They spun through the shockwave but immediately recovered.

In the darkness it was harder for Harry to see what was happening but they seemed to inflate like feathery balloons until they resembled hulking man with raven heads. They glided the last dozen feet and hit the roof with clawed feet. They both pulled short swords and faced Harry and Vania, making sure to keep them between them and Malinda.

Harry dropped his crossbow and drew his dagger. Those guys were going to be in for a surprise.

Vania jumped into the fray with her own dagger while her staff danced between the two creatures. With that advantage she easily slid under his guard and scored him across the stomach. She was still recovering when the wound closed.

Harry turned around and using the bar across the top leapt into thin air. Malinda was staring at him when he winked out of existence above the horses. She whipped her head around when she heard the croak of pain from the other wereraven.

Harry had winked into existence 3 feet behind him still flying. The surprise was on his side and he managed to hit something vital. His added weight brought the thing to its knees. Harry was trying to go for another stab when it turned its head full round and snapped his beak around his upper arm.

Harry screamed. The wereraven had blood covering his beak but he managed to wrench Harry off of his back. He rolled with the blow and came up with one foot on the rail. The pain had made him drop his dagger.

Malinda had been preparing another spell. She threw her hand forward and a ball of acid flew straight at the bloodied beak. It hit the thing in the oversized eye and the wereraven shrieked like … well like someone had thrown a ball of magical acid in his eye. He extended his arms and his wings caught the wind.

Vania got another good slash in to the other one before it managed to catch the wind.

Harry dived down and grabbed his weapons. The dagger was too bloody for its sheath but his crossbow just needed a new bolt. He pulled on the handle when his arm gave.

-You need to get a bandage on that before they come back. Vania was still staring at the sky. They might be back and I can't handle them alone. My weapons aren't magical. They won't do lasting damage to were-creatures.

-Come here Harry. Malinda gestured him over. I've got something to put over that.

Harry knew the gnome didn't know any healing magic but she could tie a bandage around his arm at least. He jumped onto the driving bench and holding on with his other hand he let her wrap a cloth around his bleeding arm. He groaned through his teeth when she tightened but he held it.

-Thanks.

-You're welcome. See it doesn't happen again. I'm not made of bandages you know. Her banter was forced but they all chuckled a little. It helped ease the tension even if only a tiny bit.

-Yes, gosh Harry. You're slowing down. I expect you to use those dimension striding boots a little more efficiently. Valiant was still staring intently at the road but the corner of her mouth was turned up.

Vania offered her hand to help him back onto the roof.

-And here I thought you were getting better at dodging. Maybe when we're done with this you'll come with me to my home town. I can teach you to dodge there. She reached out and stopped her staff.

-Where is your home? Harry pulled on the handle of his crossbow gently until it clicked.

-In the eastern realms, closer to the higher planes. It's called Tabot.

-It's a plan. We get rid of whatever sent Kazzinc on his quest and then we go get some R&R at your place for a bit. Malinda joked. It's not a desert is it?

Vania laughed.

-No, no deserts. Mountains and islands. I was born on a mountain so high I was 10 before I realized that below us there was more land, not just a sea of clouds.

-I've never been up a mountain. Harry said. He slotted another bolt in.

-When you've climbed one you'll know. With our short stubby legs it'll take us a while.

-And tiring. I'll take another dozen demons like we fought in that cave. Valiant joked.

The moment of camaraderie stayed with them until the road bent back around. It started to rise out of the forest.

As soon as the canopy cleared they could see the castle off to their left. They were much closer now. It loomed over the twisty forest path now.

The moon disappeared completely behind it as they rose above the tree tops.

They were all scrutinizing the heavens for anymore dark clouds bearing down.

The road snaked up the sheer cliff. It dropped off on both sides and in the shadow of the castle the forest was a sea of green.

Harry hadn't been raised to be afraid of heights. Traverse town had high towers and deep pits to cure young thieves of any of that.

Valiant was driving carefully through the bends. The road was maybe three times as wide as the carriage but in the dark she was slowing down.

Harry could see the logic of this. No one could march an army up this without alerting everyone in the castle. And they were well in range of a good arrow for most of the climb.

The carriage turned one last time. They were facing the gate.

It was a fortified structure of itself. Two giant stone towers on their side of the precipice. Harry was surprised to see the gate open. Valiant was thinking along the same line as she pulled the reins. She slowed them down to almost a crawl.

-I can't see anybody in those towers. Harry?

Before answering he scrutinized the stone walls carefully.

-I can't see any movement. Vania?

-Nothing. Do you want to use the carriage as a shield?

-Have Kazzinc come up here. He can soak up anything coming our way. I'll ride behind him. You guys get off and walk behind. Harry. She gestured for him to come over. Keep an eye on Ireena. She whispered. I don't know why but I'm worried.

-You got it. He answered.

As the carriage stopped Malinda, Vania and Harry clambered off. Kazzinc nodded at the plan and laboriously climbed up to the driver seat.

-Do you really think we'll be attacked again? Ireena asked Malinda as they crowded behind the black carriage.

-I don't know child but the worst that happens is we have to walk for a few minutes. She answered.

The horses barely fretted at the crawling pace. It took them almost 10 minutes to get to the gate. Nothing had stirred at all and when the lead pair stepped onto the drawbridge the snap of timber made all of them jump.

-Woah. Kazzinc pulled on the reins.

-You got it? Valiant asked.

-Yes. Those are fine animals. They don't seem to shy from anything.

-Yes. Yes they are. Valiant answered sotto vocce. It looks like the bridge isn't sturdy enough for the carriage. We're going to have to make it on foot. Harry?

-Hand me the rope. Harry answered without hesitation.

He tied it around the metal rings in his armor. Kazzinc grabbed the other end and secured it around his waist. Ireena was fretting at the back as his teammates all gathered at the edge of the precipice.

The wood felt solid underfoot. He carefully stepped around the beams that the horses had stepped through. In the darkness he couldn't see the bottom but the wind howled with the promise of jagged rocks.

The beams gave just a bit as he put his full weight on one. He carefully slid his foot forward and tested the next footstep. He was past the halfway point when the first beam gave way. It was on his back foot and took him completely by surprise.

Harry slammed both of his forearms on the ground as he dropped and spread his weight over five of the beams. His foot was stuck in the wood and he worked it loose carefully. Once he was free he carefully stood up. Stepping on two separate beams he carefully started again.

The other side of the bridge inched forward and he only breathed a sigh of relief when both his feet were on solid stone. The gate had huge wooden doors on each side. Harry stayed close to the edge. He found a gap behind one of the steel bands holding the massive doors together and tied the rope to it.

-Ok, you guys go one at a time. Step where I stepped.

Harry drew his crossbow. Whoever was on the bridge would be at their most vulnerable. He didn't want something to spring out of nowhere.

Valiant stepped forward. The rope was tied off at their end and she kept it firmly in hand as she stepped forward. She managed to get almost to the end before an ominous crack started. She threw herself forward and rolled off the bridge.

-You ok?

-Yes, I just panicked for a second.

-Well you panicked the right way. Freezing is what we don't want to happen. Kazzinc. Your turn.

Valiant stepped behind Harry and put one hand on the rope. She had her longsword unsheathed at her side but her focus was on the metal being stepping on the weakened planks. He weighed five times what her Halfling companion did. She winced as the whole structure shook under his footstep. Every creak reverberated in the tunnel and both Harry and Vania had a death grip on the rope. Kazzinc wouldn't survive the plunge any more than any of them would.

Harry exhaled noisily when Kazzinc stepped onto the stone ledge.

-The scariest part's over.

-Are you calling me fat? Kazzinc asked with mock outrage.

-Yes.

-Eh, you might be right.

They all forced a small chuckle. The darkness was oppressive here. Any relief was welcome.

Kazzinc nodded at them and stepped into the entrance. He had gone maybe 5 steps when a green mass dropped out of the ceiling.

-Kazz! Valiant let go of the rope.

She brandished her sword but the mass covered Kazzinc. There was nothing for her to attack.

-Stay with her. Vania shouted as she ran. She seemed to fleet over the creaking beams without ever touching them and before Harry could blink she was next to Kazzinc. She reached into the green mass and with a heave ripped most of it off Kazzinc.

The mass twisted and started enveloping her. She ripped at it but seemed less than worried about it.

-It's a living disease. I've seen them before. They're dangerous because they're so corrosive. My training should stop it from hurting me but Kazzinc should be able to get rid of it with a simple miracle.

She said all this as fast as she could before the green slime could envelope her mouth.

Kazzinc shook himself. He was still prone from the sudden attack.

-Stay back. There might be more of them. Valiant held her hand up as Harry started stepping forward.

Vania was struggling a little to stay in place as the mass writhed over her body. It seemed to be trying to cover as much of her as possible but unlike Kazzinc it didn't seem to have any effect.

The metal men's armor was actually showing the damage. He was still on one knee but he managed to raise his hands and gesture toward Vania. The effect was immediate. With a burst of magical light the green slime vanished.

Vania drew in a ragged breath.

-Thanks. It was getting unpleasant.

-No, thank you. I did say I needed to lose weight. I just didn't think being eaten alive was the solution. He scrapped the last of the slime off his body. This was unpleasant. And my armor will need to see a smith when this is over.

-You guys ok? Malinda asked.

-Some minor bumps and bruises but we should be ok. Let's make sure the place is clear before you guys try to cross. Vania answered.

Harry stared hard at the ceiling of the tunnel.

-Give me a pebble. He extended his hand to Vania.

-I see it. She answered while grabbing I her ammo pouch.

The little stone dropped in his hand. He rolled it in his fingers before whipping his arm forward and up. The rock flew up and hit the ceiling with a dull smack. There was a second of silence as the pebble dropped back to the floor. With a wet flop another mass of green slime covered the little stone.

-Good call. Valiant nodded. How do we get rid of it?

-Fire. Vania answered. She produced a flask of oil out of her rucksack grabbed a torch.

She opened the flask and threw the oil over the green mass before dropping the torch. The oil caught with a small whoosh and started consuming the mass.

Harry plugged his nose. The smoke was acrid and thick. It was barely a minute before the whole thing was consumed. Harry squinted up. The ceiling looked clear but you never knew.

-Ireena, walk carefully where we walked. Malinda will have your back while you cross.

Ireena nodded with confidence. She grabbed the rope with a gloved hand and started across. The bridge barely moved as she sauntered over it and she was stepping off it without a sweat.

-Ok Malinda. Be careful.

It was another minute before Malinda stepped onto firm ground.

-Well that was an adventure, and we're barely through the entrance. Malinda looked past the little tunnel to the courtyard.

This was a kingly castle. The courtyard was one of the biggest she'd ever seen and it seemed to be just another line of defense. Behind it she could see another wall extending into the sky and the towers they had seen from below in the center.

-Gods. This is a huge place. Where do we go? Malinda was still staring at the courtyard when her colleagues caught up.

-Ireena, the master vampire is probably going to try to call you to him. It might be subtle. Valiant put a hand on her shoulder. When we get to a fork in the road or different ways to go tell us which one calls to you. We might not follow it but at least it'll give us an idea.

Ireena seemed terrified at the very mention of the monster that had killed her husband. She nodded shakily at Valiant.

-Ok, usual formation. Valiant hefted her sword.

The courtyard was huge. Harry walked across it as quietly as he could. He couldn't hear his own footfalls over the clanging of his armored colleagues.

Recessed in the middle was a door. It was almost as massive as the entrance but at least this time there wasn't a bottomless gap to cross.

-Vania, Keep an eye for flying critters. Those were-ravens might be coming back.

Vania nodded sternly. She was scanning the skies for any movement. The darkness and the shifting cloud cover made it harder to see movement.

Harry stayed ten feet from the door. It didn't look trapped but the flickering torches beyond made it ominous. He was taking a step forward when lightning illuminated the skies. To punctuate the flash a peel of thunder reverberated against the walls. Harry looked up, startled. Big drops of rain started falling down. His leather armor pinged with every drop. Might as well go in now. He stepped forward and walked through the doorway.

The hallway only had the two torches at the back illuminating it. The sconces were life sized dragons carved out of the same granite the castle walls were made of.

Harry scrutinized the ground and ceiling. No traps he could see but paranoia was de rigueur in this place.

When he was sure the place was clear he gestured for his colleagues to follow him.

They filed in a little more hurriedly than usual to get out of the pouring rain. Kazzinc filed in last with a careful eye behind him. He stayed in the door jamb until he was sure the doors weren't going to spontaneously close behind them.

-Is everyone alright? Besides the damp? Valiant looked at everyone in turn.

-We're good. Malinda was wringing her hood out. Just give me a sec to pump out the lake in my robes.

Vania smiled as she shook out her cloak.

-The rain is really pouring down. Harry, anything we need to worry about?

-No. Nothing on the ceiling either this time. Everyone ready?

They all nodded.

Harry walked over to the doorway at the back. The two dragons framed the next room in their shadow. The flickering torches made it look like they were following him with their eyes. He moved forward slowly.

The next room had pillars at the corners plunging it into even deeper shadows. The ceiling was domed and Harry could barely make out statues in each of the corners. Harry took another step in when all of a sudden all of the hairs on his neck stood up.

-WATC…! He started shouting when the torches behind him clanked on the floor.

The two dragons were not just ornaments apparently. One of them turned to his friend and a huge cone of fire filled the space where he had just been. He was still trying to find a safe spot to regroup when one of the statues swooped out of the rafters.

He side stepped the stone claws only to have another shape slam into his side. He could feel the cold points grating against his ribs.

Behind him he heard a huge toll of steel against stone. Valiant must have gotten a good hit in because he heard stone rolling all over the floor.

Whatever the action was he needed to concentrate on the one around him. A third statue flapped down and tried to take a chunk out of him. He barely moved out of the way. The claws raked the floor where he had been standing and he could see the scars in the slabs.

Vania's dancing staff rang out against one of the stone dragons as Harry turned. There were too many of them. He had to get out. Readying his boots again he blinked back into the entrance hall. The boots were out of juice so he landed barely three feet in front of the other stone dragon.

Kazzinc was to his right and he immediately put his shield in the path of the dragons' claw strike.

Malinda was a little surprised by his appearance but she just aimed whatever spell she had been preparing a little higher and a coruscating spray blasted from her hand.

It must have hit because she pulled Harry back as behind him stone clacked loudly against stone.

He took advantage of Kazzinc and Malinda having most of its attention to slam his sword at the base of its skull. Being made of stone this wasn't actually a vital spot but he could see a healthy chunk of stone drop.

Valiant had her back turned to the doorway when Harry saw one of the gargoyles zoom through it. It must have misjudged its shot because it missed him by a good three feet. Valiant lifted her sword and slammed it back down onto the other dragon. She managed a blow strong enough to cut its head off. It crumbled to pieces and she immediately turned to the other threat.

The last dragon reared up and exhaled. The blast of fire filled most of the room up. Ireena and Vania were the only two far enough to avoid being scorched.

Harry felt the fire scorch his leather armor and burn his already open wound.

Another gargoyle swooped to the entranceway and slashed at Valiant. Her armor took the brunt of the attack but it still seemed to shake her after the cone of fire.

She didn't take the attack well though because she immediately turned around and chopped its head clean off.

Vania's staff flipped and danced across the room and started slamming the remaining dragon.

Malinda's spell was still active and it could barely lift its own body to defend itself.

Kazzinc slammed his longsword in the gargoyle hovering behind Valiant and hit it hard enough to ground it.

Harry lifted his sword again and slammed it through the dragons' neck. Its head dropped off right at his feet and he bent one knee in exhaustion.

Kazzinc stepped forward and physically obstructed the doorway.

Malinda slammed her little dagger in the gargoyle still writhing in the middle of the room and let it crumble.

Harry stayed on one knee as the ring of metal of stone echoed in the room. He focused on getting his breath back. The pain in his side was still sharp and the cool air on his face was a blessing.

-How many Harry? Valiant exclaimed suddenly.

-Four. He tried to get a full breath.

-That's three. Kazzinc, get him up. I'll take point. Valiant stepped through the doorway into the darkness behind.

Malinda stepped around Harry with a handful of components in her hand. She let Vania through first before passing around the crumbled dragons.

Harry felt Kazzinc's huge metal hands on his forehead and the quick prayer surged through his body. The fire from the dragon abated and he could feel his muscles reknitting.

-Thanks.

-You're welcome. Compose yourself and we can go help our comrades avenge you.

-Well in their defense I was intruding. I didn't ring the bell or anything.

-Still a breath of fire is excessive for bad manners.

-Oh, that. Yes, it is. The clawing was what I was referring to. The fire just cauterized the wound.

-Ah, I see. Well I'm glad it didn't get another chance.

Behind Kazzinc Harry heard the crumble of stone on stone.

-I guess we're too late to that party too. Harry checked his side. The skin was reknit but his armor had taken quite a hit.

-I'm not the only one in need of a smith when we get out of here.

-It's leather, I'm going to need a new one. Harry looked at the rest of the buckles and straps that held the collection together. Maybe it was time to get a new one anyway.

-It IS the same armor you had when we recruited you. I am sure we can dip into our gold to fund you an improved set.

They both walked cautiously through the doorway. The fighting was over. Two gargoyles were crumbled around the doorway and Valiant was at the other end of the room examining her sword.

-Stay alert. There might be more. She turned to the doorway. Ireena can you grab those torches. We can use those for now and use our lamps when they run out.

Kazzinc grabbed one of the torches as she passed by.

-I have the potions in my pack if anyone was hurt.

Valiant nodded sternly at him.

-Which way Ireena? She grabbed the flask from Kazzinc and downed it.

Ireena removed her broad hat and looked around. In the torchlight the stairway to their left was looming. She turned to the corridor on their right. The light showed a turn just out of sight. There was another doorway straight ahead but the doors were still closed. She wavered for almost a whole minute before facing the doorway.

-Straight ahead. She lifted her hand, it looked like she was pushing against an invisible wall.

She had already taken two steps forward when Valiant put a hand on her shoulder.

-We need to go first. She scrutinized her face. You stay in the back.

Ireena nodded slowly and let the group get in front of her.

Harry kept an eye on her but moved forward. The bronze doors were closed and he checked them over carefully before touching them. He couldn't see anything wrong so he moved to open them.

Bracing himself against the other door he managed to get one open wide enough to fit through it.

The hallway beyond was narrower and he only noticed the shapes on either side when he had passed through the small gap.

There were 10 shapes lining the hall on either side.

Harry jumped back and slid through the door. He gestured at Kazzinc and Valiant to move forward.

Valiant levered at the door enough to allow Kazzinc through and stepped forward.

They both raised their shields and moved into the hallway. They inched to the first statue. Valiant raised her sword and poked it hard.

Harry's heart jumped at the clang of metal on stone. He tensed waiting for any movement from any of the statues. Kazzinc moved to the other side of the hall and poked another statue. When nothing happened he gestured at Harry.

-I understand your thoughts on fool me once. It looks like those are just statues.

-Yeah, I was worried we had a theme going on here. Thanks guys.

They both nodded and let him go forward.

Harry was still on the lookout for traps but at least the statues were safe.

The hallway was almost a hundred feet long and he could feel something watching him as he got to the end. Another set of doors closed the way forward. He carefully examined it before gesturing everyone else forward. The doors were wood and opened a lot easier this time.

Behind it was a chapel. The stained glass let in the moon light over destruction. The pews were scattered every which way. Most of them were broken. His eyes turned to the altar. The giant statue of a raven drew his eye for some reason. It shone silver in the moonlight and Harry followed its gaze to the corpse.

The man was wearing some sort of habit. A cleric or monk. He scanned the room carefully with all the destruction this was going to be difficult.

He moved forward slowly. He noticed the balcony when he was almost halfway to the altar. It overlooked the altar almost 40 ft. up. It was covered in shadows and he could barely distinguish it from the ceiling.

The altar was up a short flight of stairs. He carefully stepped onto the dais and checked the corpse.

Close up it was wearing a full suit of armor under its habit. Harry noticed a glint around the man's neck. It was a thin silver necklace with a pearl.

-First you clear the room then you loot Harry. He muttered to himself.

The statue grabbed his eye again. He caught himself reaching for it. He stopped when he realized the corpse at his feet was still doing the same.

He stepped back carefully. Obviously there was something in the statue but magic wasn't his domain.

-You can come in guys. He said loud enough to be heard.

They trouped in carefully behind, staring at the damage around them.

-What happened here? Malinda whispered.

-I don't know. He may have put up a fight. Harry pointed to the dead man

They all stared at the corpse still struggling for the silver raven.

Ireena looked around Vania at the corpse. She was less shocked than Harry expected. This realm was bloodier than traverse town.

She moved slowly toward the statue.

Valiant gave Harry a questioning look.

-I don't think there's a trap but there's something about the statue. Oh and he's wearing full plate. It might be magical. He nodded at Malinda.

She nodded at him and preceded Ireena to the altar.

-It is. He's also got a necklace and a mace. They all have strong magic. I wonder how he died with that much protection.

-He didn't even pull out his mace. Look. Kazzinc pointed at the dead cleric's belt.

Ireena glanced at the corpse for a second before turning back to the statue. She climbed the steps and reached up.

-Wait! Harry shouted.

Ireena touched the silver statue and for a second nothing seemed to happen. She bent her head forward for a second and started chuckling.

Valiant immediately drew her sword and started toward her.

Ireena lifted her hand in a full throated laugh. She stepped back from the statue and turned around.

Harry stepped back in fear. Her eyes were a malevolent red. She seemed to exude evil as she laughed louder still.

-Fools. Did you really think you could take me from him?

-She's under his thrall. Valiant exclaimed. Try to subdue her!

Harry concentrated. He hadn't used this power very often. A pink web of energy bloomed into existence at Ireena's feet. She tried to step away from it but it tangled her like a spider web and she was stuck fast.

Vania threw her staff at Ireena when a swarm of bats dropped out of the rafters. They flocked onto the staff and in the blink of an eye a man was holding the staff away from Ireena.

His red cape billowed as he threw the staff down. He had a chiseled angry face and his eyes seemed to pierce through the gloom.

Pure dread gripped Harry's gut. This must have been the head vampire. He exuded violence and death.

Valiant raised her sword and shouted. Her power worked on all of them and they rallied.

Kazzinc slammed his sword into the floor and shouted a prayer to Heironeous. With a flash of light the chapel seemed to become a haven for good.

Harry could feel the positive energy fill him.

The vampires seemed a lot less amused by this. The light was burning the edges of the counts cape and behind him Ireena was cringing.

Malinda took advantage of this to slam the hilt of her dagger into Ireena's head. The blow was strong but not enough to knock her out.

Strad whipped around and kicked her as hard as he could. Malinda tried to roll with the hit but she still flew almost 15ft. She stopped rolling when she hit the debris of a bench and didn't move.

Vania let a stone loose and the blow caught Ireena in the head. This time she went down for good and only the count's quick reflexes kept her from hitting the ground. He swept her up in his arm and snarled at them.

Valiant swung at him but he side stepped and immediately started running. The count ran across the chapel and out one of the side doors at the back.

Harry started running after him.

-Stop! Vania, Valiant and Kazzinc shouted in unison.

He stopped in his track to stare at them.

-We can't just run after him Harry. We need to look after Malinda first. Valiant shouted.

Kazzinc was kneeling over Malinda.

-She is right Harry. We have to come at him in force. He is obviously a mighty foe.

Vania Held Malinda's head up as Kazzinc poured potion in her mouth.

-We need to prepare better. Kazzinc your spell obviously threw him.

-It was a consecration spell. It will protect us for another minute or so here but it is very localized and my power is also stretched. I could only cast this spell once more.

-I can use that entanglement to hold him in place. Valiant, you and Kazzinc can use your power over the undead while the rest of us pound him. He's strong but I'm sure we can take him. Harry said.

Malinda was coming too slowly as the others though about Harry's strategy. She opened her eyes.

-Oh bloody hell OUCH! That hurt. She whispered.

-Are you alright? Kazzinc helped her sit up.

She tried to take a deep breath but couldn't manage it.

-I think he broke a few ribs. My leg isn't right either. She gingerly shifted it but winced before she could get it straight.

-Kazzinc, save your blessings for now. Valiant gently knelt down in front of Malinda. I can use my gift. She laid her hands over her chest and started praying. It was a few seconds before light appeared below her hands.

Malinda shifted uncomfortably for a second before taking a deep shuddering breath. Light was still glowing below the Paladin's hand when Malinda shifted her leg.

-Thanks. That'll do it.

Valiant took Malinda's hand and pulled her up.

-How is your magic?

-Almost depleted. I have a few more cantrips and maybe a low spell I can use still but that's it. Oh and my ring. She added as an afterthought.

-Two minor spells and a few cantrips are a start. Kazzinc?

-I've used most of the higher miracles I can already. I may be able to call on the consecration again once but from there I will only be able to call on minor healing miracles.

-The few miracles I can call on are pretty used up too. Vania?

-My powers is inherent and not limited. I am fine. What about Harry?

-I barely used mine but it's because almost all of my powers are defensive. I can conjure psionic projectiles for the crossbows and Vania's sling.

-That'll help. Save enough power for the entanglement spell and we can use your strategy. Valiant pulled out her bow and strung it. We start with ranged while Harry tags him. Kazzinc, as soon as he's stuck you use the consecration. Once he's burning I'll go into melee with Kazzinc and you guys pick him off.

-Try to give me his back if you get the chance. I'm sure I can find somewhere painful to plant my dagger.

They all nodded in unison.

Weapons drawn they moved to the staircase the vampire had fled into. The staircase opened into a huge 20ft shaft with the stairs hugging the wall around the side. The dust trail was going down and Harry started trotting down the stairs. He was looking out for traps of course but it was only with half a mind. Even though Malinda was OK now he was mad at that monster. Ireena had been made to kill the man she loved. The count was going to pay.

The stairs opened up to a crypt. The ground was barely visible through a layer of fog. Harry slowed down. The gloom of the crypt was punctuated by cobweb and crypts.

Harry stopped as soon as he stepped into the mist. He had to fan it away to find the track. He expected to go straight but it veered to the right. The crypts were huge stone boxes almost 15ft on the side. Harry carefully checked behind each one but this seemed to be a straightforward chase. He arrived at the end of the catacomb where the tracks veered left to follow the wall. He stopped abruptly.

In front of him the track moved to the wall, milled and then moved on.

He gestured for his companions to stop and scrutinized the ground and the wall.

There was a trap there. Something magical.

-There's a trap. You guys stay back.

He examined the whole passage but there was nothing for him to disarm. It was a purely magical trap.

Malinda stepped forward. She cast a cantrip at the wall and pointed something out to Harry.  
-Right behind it. There's the controlling rune. Cold iron should neutralize but you need to get to it.

Harry nodded.

-That I can do. He stepped back and grounding his feet he jumped forward. He blinked forward almost 10ft. With a dash he ran back to the wall and slammed an iron rod into the controlling rune. With a fizzle the magical barrier ground itself into it and Harry gestured his colleagues forward.

The crypt they found themselves in front of was carved out of marble with an ornate iron grate across the entrance. Even with all their torches there they couldn't see anything beyond the first few steps.

Harry busied himself against the wall again and the grate moved out of the way.

Harry and Kazzinc took point down the stairs. The gloom finally parted when they stepped onto the floor of the crypt.

It was exactly what Harry had expected. Marble stones covered and dirt and dust. There was a black coffin sitting in the center of the room and on it sat Ireena. The count was leaning over her neck and they could see the tiny dribble of blood coming from the wound he had inflicted on her.

-She's mine adventurers! The count barely looked up as he said this.

-Let her go now monster and we will make sure you are properly cared for once you pass on. Kazzinc pulled on his bow.

Strahd put Ireena down gently before straightening up.

-Hahahaha, you miserable creatures. How could you hope to best me? I have her under my power. Soon we will be reunited in darkness. You can never take her away!

The count immediately launched into a spell.

Harry jumped out of the way as a green cloud expanded out from the vampire. His colleagues let fly with all of their weapons. He saw two arrows hit the vampire and the psychic energy he had created them from exploded inside the vampire.

Harry gathered his energy and conjured the tangling web. The sticky energy engulfed the feet of the vampire and a good part of the coffin he was standing behind. Whatever he had been expecting this was not it.

Vania's staff danced across the crypt and started hitting the stuck vampire. Its power was limited and it didn't seem to do much except annoy the count.

Kazzinc shouted for Heironeous and a blinding light in the gloom sprung inside the crypt.

It worked. The divine power he channeled was anathema to the vampire and Harry could see the damage it was inflicting every second he was standing in it.

Valiant didn't wait another second. She threw her bow aside and jumped up to the vampire. He was ready for her despite the psionic goo and the blinding light and he parried her first stroke.

Vania let fly another psionic projectile and though it hit the count barely registered it.

Harry missed Malinda's attack while he was maneuvering. He was trying to get behind the vampire without opening himself to an attack or getting in Valiant's way.

Strahd locked his blade with Valiant and with his other hand he let loose a spell at the others.

To Harry it looked like a magic missile but when it hit Vania and Malinda it staggered them like he had never seen before. The negative energy had a visible impact on both of them. Malinda was actually driven to her knees by the energy. Vania seemed to weather the shock a little better. She stayed upright mostly but the shock made her drop her sling.

The count pushed Valiant hard but she held on. Harry took advantage of his effort and jumped in with his dagger. He managed to get a good hit right between the vampires' shoulder blades and he heard him cry out.

Valiant took advantage of his distraction and hit him with everything she had. The longsword dug into his shoulder and Harry could have sworn he could see a shaft of sunlight blink into existence.

Kazzinc rushed into the fray and took advantage of the vampire's distraction to hit him with his own sword.

Whatever magic was at play with Valiant's sword didn't happen again and his blow merely staggered the monster.

Harry was getting ready for another hit when the vampire struck. He kicked backwards and sent him sprawling. Harry rolled with the attack and when he was back up he could see Kazzinc on his knees by the coffin.

Valiant was still locked sword to sword on his other side. She managed to hit him again and again Harry could see the flash of sunlight coming out of the wound.

Vania jumped in front of Kazzinc and with a fancy move she punched the count in the face.

Whatever her personal power was fueled with it managed to get through his protection and Harry could see he was staggered by the blow.

He jumped back to the counts back and slammed his dagger into the soft tissue in his back. He twisted the dagger and was thrilled to hear the scream of pain from the vampire.

The count was still screaming but his pitched lowered. Instead of pain it seemed to be anger that drove him as he surged up. With a lightning movement he grabbed Valiant by the neck and threw her across the crypt. He immediately jumped up and landed next to her prone form.

Vania leapt. Her boots helped bear her aloft and she landed right behind the vampire. With a spinning move she kicked him in the kidneys.

The vampire spun around and sliced down with his sword. Harry gaped.

Vania's head flew from her body. It hit the wall next to them and rolled to the back of the crypt.

Harry couldn't look away as her body fell to its knees. The crunch of her knees hitting the marble was like a shot in the marble tomb.

-Noooooooo! Harry screamed.

Valiant seemed shocked by the body slumping in front of her but she rallied quickly.

With a swift movement she stabbed up into the chest of the count the sword once again let out a shaft of sunlight as it passed through the vampire.

The blade brought the vampire to his knees. Whatever this sunlight thing was it was actually doing serious damage to him.

Kazzinc had recovered from whatever blow the vampire dealt and he rushed to flank him. He stabbed down and managed to run the count through with his own sword.

Strahd rose to his feet and tried to lift Kazzinc by the throat. Despite his prodigious strength he barely managed to stagger the metal warrior. He still punched him hard enough to dent his armor.

Harry shot him with his crossbow and he could feel the satisfaction grow in him as the bolt exploded. Causing the monster pain was the point.

Another bolt hit it in the leg. Malinda managed to get a good shot in.

Valiant rolled away with a glancing blow but managed to get up between the monster and the exit. The exit and Malinda who was frantically reloading.

Strahd managed to kick Kazzinc away before grabbing at the sword in his gut. Another flash of sunlight erupted from his hands and he let go of it.

Valiant activated her helm. It was one of those brute ones she had had enchanted before they came to Barovia. The force exploded out of her head and slammed into the vampire. He bounced up onto the wall and ricocheted into the other wall before sprawling in front of Kazzinc.

Kazzinc simply grabbed Valiant's blade and started yanking it up. He was lifting the count up off the ground. There didn't seem to be the sunlight effect when he was using the blade but being impaled wasn't fun for anyone.

Harry shot another bolt at the vampire and once again it struck true and exploded in the monsters chest.

Kazzinc impaling him was the opportunity Strahd needed. He gripped his wrists and kicking his chest threw himself off the blade. He didn't have room to roll away so he stayed crouched in the corner of the crypt.

Kazzinc stepped forward ready for the killing blow. He raised the sword for a strike when Strahd leapt up. He stabbed up in almost a perfect mirror of Valiant and his sword came up through Kazzinc's skull. He used the dropping body as leverage and raised himself up.

Kazzinc fell to his knees with a metallic clang. His hand opened up slowly and Valiant's sword rolled away.

-Valiant! Get Down. Malinda screamed.

As Valiant rolled away Malinda drew in a deep breath and blew it out. A great roar sounded in the small crypt and a cloud of acid sprayed in a cone. The vampire screamed as the acid started eating away at all his open wounds.

He was flailing at the clinging cloud when Valiant jumped in. She grabbed Kazzinc's sword and slashed at the flailing vampire. She nearly gutted him with a swipe and he slammed back into the wall.

They had him on the ropes.

Harry used the last of his energy and shot another bolt at the cowering vampire.

The hit was painful but it brought him out of it and he started slashing at Valiant.

-That was the last of my spells children. Malinda was frantically reloading.

-And that was my last energy. Harry shouted.

-Then we end this now, Monster! Valiant shouted as she parried the vampire's blade.

Harry moved cautiously forward and grabbed Valiant's sword. The two fighters were maneuvering around their corner of the crypt but the wounds they both suffered were slowing them down.

Malinda took advantage of their dance and shot the vampire in the side as he passed by her and he moved away from her attack.

Harry hefted the two handed sword with difficulty and got ready to strike.

In front of him the fighters danced their deadly dance. Harry stepped forward and was getting ready to strike when Strahd lunged.

He heard Valiant gasp as the sword stabbed her through.

Her armor clanged as she dropped to her knee.

Harry started swinging. He was trying desperately to save her when Strahd pulled his sword out and swiftly cut her head off. He was about to turn to Malinda when Harry's own sword slammed through his neck.

The flash of sunlight radiated out into the little crypt. Harry had to close his eyes. When he reopened them the vampire was nothing but dust.

-Check Kazzinc. Malinda said softly. She was kneeling next to Valiant's body.

Harry dropped the sword. He moved over to the Warforged's body. He was still kneeling where he had fallen but Harry could see there was no hope. The sword strike had taken him straight through his chest and destroyed his head.

-He's gone. He whispered.

-I'm sorry Harry. Malinda put a hand on his shoulder. We have to end this.

She moved over to Ireena. The woman was laying on the coffin still. The vampire had done his work. She was dead.

-We have to stake her heart and cut her head off. Harry stood up. They would make sure their friends were buried properly. For now they had to finish this fight.

-We can use the torches for stakes. Do you think you can take care of the heads while I sharpen them?

Harry nodded. He grabbed the sword he had killed the vampire with and dragged it to the fallen girl. They were stopping her before she could hurt anyone.

Her hat had fallen aside long ago but her outfit was almost clean despite all they had been through tonight. Her face was pale. Much paler then even after she had been drained the last two times.

He lifted the sword overhead and closing his eyes tightly he swung. For the fourth time in less than a few minutes a neck was cut through. The blade had embedded itself in the coffin. He pulled at it and it came away dislodging the lid.

-Oh my god Harry! Malinda exclaimed in surprise.

In the coffin was the vampire. He seemed to be asleep again. Harry barely hesitated. He raised Valiant's blade again and with a heave slammed it through the monsters neck. The blade cut deep and the cushion below was completely torn when he pulled the blade out.

-Get me the stake Malinda! He said. It was unnecessary as she immediately slapped one in his hand.

He bent down and using the hilt as a hammer Harry slammed the stake through the monsters ribcage.

They both stood over the vampires. The contrast was less than Harry had hoped. The wood sticking out of their chests, their heads a foot from their necks and their pale skins made them seem like they could be the couple Strahd had hoped for.

Chapter 7

The door to the street opened with barely a whisper.

Mr. Jaser looked at the armor clad figure walking in.

The Halfling wore a suit of black chainmail over thin leather cloth. His cloak was wrapped around him against the winter chill outside and the pattern of webs upon it told Mr. Jaser it was magical in nature.

The visitor closed the door with a push and walked over to him.

-Good afternoon Mr. Jaser.

-Harry? It was more a question then a greeting. Little Harry?

-It's me. How have you been? Harry pushed back his hood.

The boy wore a black eye patch over his right eye. It was a shock to see the little boy who had left barely a year ago with his first armor come back wearing magical finery.

-I've been good my boy. You know me. What about you? You look like you did well for yourself.

-It was harder than it sounded when I set off. We… Harry chocked on the word. We managed our mission.

Mr. Jaser looked him in the eye. He had seen this look before. Thieves who had mostly worked inside the city at copper a day jobs and were swept up in a con that ended badly.

-I'm glad you're back. I assume you're here to drop off your dues.

-I am.

Harry pulled off his haversack and put it on the counter. He opened it carefully and then up ended the main pocket.

Mr. Jaser was shocked to see the little pile of platinum coins drop onto his counter followed by a torrent of gold. Much more than the little backpack could ever hold.

-There must be 5000 gold pieces here boy?

-7254. The guild's half of my share of gold and platinum for the last year.

-How many castles did you ransack? Mr. Jaser was actually surprised. This wasn't the most money he'd ever seen at once but for a 10 year old just back from his first solo outing this was impressive.

-Just the one. He killed 3 of my companions, the least I could do was make him pay for their funeral service.

-Well, I'll see it gets put on your books. Are you here to stay?

-For a few days.

-You know where the dorms are. Mr. Jaser said quietly. Most of your friends are still staying there. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you.

-Thank you. Harry nodded at the man then turned around and nodded at the empty air. Nice to see you too.

Harry walked into the dorm. He was a little surprised to see the children still at the same beds playing the same games.

Siracus put his toy down and stood up when he saw him in the doorway.

-Good morning, can we help y.,. Fingers? He peered at Harry. Is that you?

-Hey Siracus. Harry answered. Long time no see. You've grown.

He smacked his friends shoulder as he passed.

-Nice cloak. One of the younger children observed.

-Thanks. Cloak of Arachnida. It's magical.

-I bet. Jamie voice came from her bunk at the end of the room. Where did you get it?

-I bought it in a big city outside of Barovia. It was a little expensive but with my climbing skill I need all the help I can get.

-That you do buddy. Siracus answered teasingly. So, what have you been up to? You've been gone for almost a year.

Harry dropped his backpack on one of the unused bunks and closed his eyes for a moment. The pain of his friends' death was still there.

Their funerals had been a lot more help than he realized at the time. They'd dragged the bodies out of the stupid castle. By the time they made it out it had been sunrise.

Kazzinc weighted a ton. Without magic they would never have been able to get them out.

All three of them were now in a plot of land next to Ireena's house. Malinda had persuaded the priest to give the service to Heironeous since Valiant and Kazzinc had literally died in his service. He'd cried then. He and Malinda had stood there in the bright noonday light over the freshly refilled graves.

He was the one who insisted on looting the damn castle.

In the end it had been filled with weapons and armor more than money but they still managed to haul most of it out and sell it on their way back to traverse town.

Kazzinc and Valiant's share was put aside to drop off in their village. Vania's was going to be harder but he was determined that he would find someone to take her share.

-Well it started with this Halfling thief in a tavern…

-You really fought a vampire? The younger children had sat on all the beds around him and Jamie as the story progressed.

-Fought isn't the right word. I did get a couple of good whacks in and at least one lucky shot but the other guys did the bulk of the fighting.

-Was the mummy the one that took your eye? A little girl asked. She was laying on the top bunk with her head on her hands.

-My eye? Harry reached up and felt the eye patch. Oh, no. He pulled it up to show his fully functioning eye underneath. This is a magic eye patch. I use it to see things that are invisible.

-Wow. That is so cool!

-It's pretty handy. We were fighting this troll stalker that one time and if it wasn't for Malinda we'd be toast. I bought this after that fight.

Jamie had one of the younger girls sitting on her lap. She was wavering slowly and since the story was finished she starting gently sliding the girl onto the bed.

-I think it's time for you rascals to go to bed. Fingers will be here tomorrow.

The protests were mostly weak. Bed time had come and gone while he was still telling them the story of the kobolds.

-Come on you guys. Bed time. Plus this was the end. I can't have more adventures if I don't get some sleep.

The small children filled more or less in order to their beds. Jamie carried one little girl while Siracus and Harry hauled a young boy to his bed.

-How long will you be in town? Siracus whispered.

-I don't know. 2 or 3 days maybe. We need a team to navigate the higher planes. We still have to drop off Vania's share of the loot.

-I can't believe you've been hauling across the planes while I've been here learning how to pickpocket drunk peasants.

-Are you getting any better at it at least?

-So and so. I just can't pull off the innocent look like you. They feel the tug and bam I have to get bailed out by Jamie. Again.

-Keep practicing. Jamie whispered as she walked by. You _are_ getting better.

-You'll make it eventually. Harry plopped on his bed. What about you Jamie? You've been quiet this whole time.

-Oh this and that. There's been some maneuvering in the noble quarters. One of the big hob nobs croaked about three months ago and all his worthless nephews are jockeying for position. His position to be exact. So we've been getting a lot of blackmail and information gathering requests.

-Oh boy. Count me out on this one. Harry slid under the covers. They'd slept in quite a few beds in the last year but this one felt like home.

-Hear hear. Siracus added quietly.

Chapter 8

The snow was pooling on Harry's shoulders. It was cold enough that he was glad for the cloak.

Malinda was right on time. She wore her own cloak tightly closed around her body. It was a much more mundane magical item they had picked up in the desert realm. It protected from the weather and obviously it was working wonderfully.

-Hi Harry. How are you?

-Little chilly but otherwise OK. How was the night?

-Not too bad. It's still a little strange to have privacy. You want to go in?

-Yes please. He walked briskly to the tavern and walked in. What time are we meeting those guys?

-They should be here soon. Malinda waved at the bartender and gestured for two drinks. They've got a good reputation.

-I figured you'd vetted them. Harry grabbed the two mugs from the counter and followed Malinda to a table. The place was empty at this hour and besides the bartender there was no one to overhear them.

-How did they take your contribution at the guild?

-Pretty darn good actually. I think the accountant wasn't expecting me to come back with that much loot in one go.

-And that was just the money. Imagine if you could have paid with the magical swords and armors we sold.

-Don't giv'em ideas. I understand half of the money I take. That's how the guild survives but if they started taking half of everything we steal we'd be spending more time with accountants then casing a place.

They both turned to the door as it opened with a blast of cold air.

The tiger was a surprise.

Through the door walked a white tiger. It was even more striking because of the steel armor it wore on its face and sides. The snow sparkled in its fur as it slid inside.

Behind the tiger came a wolf.

It was a larger specimen then the few Harry had been acquainted with and it wore a huge spiked collar to match its friend.

A woman followed the animals in. She wore a cloak very similar to Malinda's and her brown hair was curled wildly around her head as she lowered the hood.

She noticed Harry and Malinda in the middle of the room and turned to point them out to whoever was following.

Whoever turned out to be a tall brown haired man in grey brown leather armor. He wore a quiver with a longbow carrier on his back.

Behind them a blonde woman closed the door. She wore a circlet of silver and sapphire on her brow and her cloak revealed a dark steel armor beneath.

The five of them made their way to the table where Harry and Malinda sat.

-Hi, I'm Clariss. Are you Malinda?

-Yes. Have a seat.

-This is my husband, Hammond and this is Shaila. She's our team's spell weaver.

-Nice to meet you. This is Harry. He's my partner.

-So what's the task you wanted to hire us for? Shaila sat down carelessly. She petted the wolf absentmindedly.

-Straight to business then. We lost a member of our team on our last venture. She came from Tabot. We need to travel there and go to her home monastery. The job is to help us get there and back here, safely.

-We've had bad luck traveling in a direct route so we might have a few stops on the way. You'd get equal share of any gold we find on the way.

-What about artefacts? Hammond put drinks on the table for his wife and their companion.

Malinda and Harry just shared a grin.

-We've tried to use common sense. Anything you think will help you is yours. The rest we usually sell and split the money.

The three adventurers shared a look and nodded.

Shaila spoke up first.

-How long do you expect it to take?

-No idea. Harry answered immediately. The captain I spoke to said the journey itself was about 2 months. With delay and unforeseeable I'd say 6 months total.

Hammond nodded.

-So 6000 Gold, each. Plus death and maiming benefits.

Harry had been around traverse town long enough. It was steep but not outside of what he expected. And after that castle they could afford it.

-For 4000 what are you bringing?

-We said 6. Clariss corrected.

-I heard you but 1000 a month will get me a small squad of heavily armed protectors with their own equipment. So unless you can take on a small army by yourself I'm not sure we want those kinds of rate.

-For 5500 I bring a bow and skills that can take on any squad of foot soldiers you care to name before they can get within spear range.

-For 4500 your colleagues bring?

-Not only did I graduate from the Academia de Magia with honors but I've since honed my skills in some of the toughest realms. I could take down your squad with a few spells before they could draw.

-And for 5000 gold pieces me and my Kamar here will take on anything looking on your journey sideways.

Malinda smirked at Harry before nodding.

-It's a deal.

Clariss and Malinda shook hands with a grin.

Harry wasn't the sharpest at this but he was glad Malinda picked up the slack. 3000 gold pieces saved was a heck of a lot.

-When do we leave? Hammond finished his drink.

-Our ship sets sail midafternoon. It's the Ferrion on the south docks. It's a small little thing but the captain is an old friend and I trust him.

-How small? Clariss pointed at the tiger taking up most of the floor next to their table.

-Oh plenty big enough to accommodate all of us as passengers. Just a small 5 men crew besides us.

-See you in a few hours then. Shaila stood up.

Harry stood up and shook her hand.

Chapter 9

Despite Malinda's claim Harry was impressed by the ship. It was almost a 100ft long, with 2 huge masts and a smaller one pointing at the front.

Malinda preceded him up the gangplank with her pack bouncing up and down on her back. She greeted the man at the top with a cheery wave.

-Hello sailor. Going far?

-As far you need me beautiful. He was a dwarf with a neatly groomed beard and a long braid down his back. He wore a white shirt only half buttoned up over wool pants and bare feet.

-Jensai, how are you? Malinda hugged him.

-Doing pretty good. When Marrick told me you were in town looking for a ride I could barely believe it.

-What can I say? They're running me out of town. Again.

-That's because you keep summoning dragons and then forgetting the banishing spell at convenient times.

-That was one time. And Dad paid for the damage.

-I still think you did it on purpose. And who is this? Jensai turned to Harry.

-This is Harry. Malinda gestured him forward. He's been running with me almost since I left home. She gave Jensai a meaningful look. He's good people.

-Well Harry if she says you're good people that's good enough for me. Welcome aboard the Ferrion. He extended a hand to Harry.

Shifting his pack he shook it.

-Thank you. Nice to meet you.

-I thought you said 5 people. Oh and two mounts. Jensai stepped back from the gangplank and gestured them on the deck. We've got three cabins set up and space in the hold. Come on, I'll show you around.

Harry dropped his stuff in one of the cabins and made his way back onto the main deck. He tried to stay out of the way as the crew lowered another crate down into the hold. They were busy running around and he tried very hard to stay out of the way.

He was on the foredeck when he saw the rest of their group coming down the dock. He was surprised to see packs on the huge tiger and the wolf. He waved at them.

Hammond was the first to notice him and he waved back. Clariss nodded at him and taped Shaila on the shoulder.

-Malinda! Harry shouted across the ship.

At the back of the boat Jensai and Malinda turned to look at him. He pointed to the gangplank where Clariss' tiger was making its way up.

Jensai welcomed them onboard and gestured to the cabins.

Malinda made her way to Harry.

-We're almost ready to set off.

-I figured. Do we need to be somewhere in particular?

-Jensai says we just need to stay off the main deck and out of the way on the foredeck. Once we're underway he says they'll have more time to shout us out of the way.

-Fair enough. I guess I'll stay here.

Harry stood in the dockside watching the crew cast off. Jensai was at the wheel shouting orders in sailor lingo. The ship moved smoothly away from the dock and he could see sailors climbing the rigging to let one of the big sails down.

With a smooth tug the whole ship surged out of the docks.

Harry had to hold on as the ship jumped up and down on the waves. As soon as they had cleared the docks another sail was unfurled on the mast and the ship picked up speed.

The salty spray made the air freezing under the winter sky. He didn't mind it. The magical cloak protected him from the worst of it as they moved onto the open sea.

The rest of his team walked up the stairs behind him and stared out.

-It's cold out here. Hammond pulled his cloak taut around himself.

-Jensai said to hold on. It should get a little warmer in a minute. Malinda grabbed the rail tightly.

-I've never heard of a ship having climate magic to make its crew comfortable. Shaila looked back at the captain.

He was holding the wheel with one hand and reaching to a lever next to him. As soon as he pulled it the whole ship lurched up.

Harry had been surprised by the movement and was bracing himself for the fall back when he realized it never came.

The ship kept on rising up. Below them the waves receded gently.

-Are we flying? Hammond and Harry exclaimed in unison.

-Yup. Malinda was grinning.

-Is this a spelljammer ship? Shaila asked curiously.

-Uhuh.

The air around them was slowly settling. With the wind calming it was getting warmer.

As the group was still staring below at the vanishing water a half dozen sailors rushed onto the foredeck and started raising the front sail.

-We're going to cut through space to get there. Malinda said. Jensai said that when the sky starts turning black we'll need to go into our cabins and hold on. The high atmosphere has a lot of very strong winds. His crewman will come and get us when we can get out.

Harry turned his gaze up. The clouds were coming down. There were no birds up here that he could see. As the ship kept rising he kept his eyes on the lower layer of clouds.

He half expected a noise when the sails cut through but there was none. Just moisture in the air and the ground disappearing. With a burst of light they broke out of the clouds. The ship only sailed on the White Sea for a second before leaving the clouds below.

His companions seemed to tire of the blue yonder much faster than him and one by one they retreated to their cabins. It was almost 2 hours of climbing before he noticed the crewman pulling up the sails.

The sky was darkening like a drop of ink in a glass of water.

-You'll need to go below child. Jensai was standing behind him. You can watch from your cabin but the winds are fierce up there. He pointed to the crewman busily battening down the hatches.

-This is so beautiful. How do you stand land after seeing this?

Jensai laughed at the wonder in Harrys eyes.

-Oh we miss it boyo. We miss it like I'm sure your fingers itch in a crowded marketplace. That's why we all go back again and again.

Harry turned back to the stars appearing in the blue sky. He nodded.

Jensai put a gently hand on his arm.

-Wait until we get out of the atmosphere and start navigating further out. Then you'll see things. Heck, half the things I've seen out there you wouldn't believe me if I told'em to you.

Chapter 10

The Ferrion was docked to an asteroid in the deep black.

Harry could see the glitter of the stars outside of the envelope. He was sitting in the crow's nest and meditating. They had been in space for two weeks now. Most of the travel was pretty much what he had experienced on water bound ships. The only weirdness came from the spelljamming itself. Malinda had helped out for this too. It took a spellcaster all of her energy to push the ship at the ludicrous speeds that made the transit between heavenly bodies manageable. Harry had actually laughed when the first mate explained how fast they were going. They had had a few encounters out there in the black but most of them were friendly ships passing news to each other as they waited for the ships helmsman to rest. Apparently a species called Illithids roamed out there looking for brains to eat. The captain of the last ship they had stopped next to had regaled Harry with tales of the mind-flayers. How they loved to take live prisoners, especially young psionics who can't defend themselves, and eat their brains while they scream. Harry had wondered how obvious his powers were. Obviously the captain had been able to tell. He was imagining what those mind flayers would look like when the voices caught his ear.

-I have a message for capt'n Jensai. The courier had a small leather bag and an envelope.

-He's at the offices. I can pass it on. The crewman extended a hand for the package.

-I need pay'n. The courier pulled the package back and extended a hand.

-You'll have to wait then. I don't got no money for you.

-Fine. How long's he gonna be? The courier leaned on the guardrail.

-No idea. He's negotiatin'. The crewman answered.

-Darn it. I got work to do. I can't stay here all day.

Harry stood up and grabbed the rope dangling next to him. With a jump and swoop he started sliding swiftly down it to the main deck. His boots thudded on the planks and both men turned to him.

With his eye patch and black locks he looked at home on the ship.

-How much was the payment?

-2 copper coins. The courier answered.

Harry reached into his pockets and pulled out the money.

-Here. I'll take this over to the captain. He extended the coins with one hand and reached for the pouch and letter with the other.

Harry had expected clinking when he grabbed the pouch but it made no noise. From touch it felt like it was full of some powder, not money. The letter was folded, rolled and wax sealed. He shoved it in his sleeve so he could walk with hands free through the port.

He dodged around busy dockhands and loaded handcarts through the stacks of crates and bails of goods being moved to and fro the ships docked at this asteroid.

This wasn't even close to the business he'd seen at traverse town but the sheer diversity of species he could see made it worth the sight.

He caught himself eyeing dangling pouches and displayed ornaments on cloaks and he could feel his fingers itch to brush lightly as he passed.

He dodged around a cart being pulled by two orcs and found himself at the offices.

It was a grandiose name for the holes dug out of the passages. They did have an official looking counter and doors but the carving and the lack of decorations made it look very temporary.

Harry found Jensai in one of the further rooms. He was being loud about levies and taxes at an elf that obviously heard it all before and wasn't going to be swayed.

-Captain? Harry interjected mid rant.

-What do you want laddie? Can't you see I'm doing business? Jensai turned to look at him.

-I see it Captain. I just have a package for you. Harry pulled the letter out of his sleeve and the little pouch out of a pocket.

-Fine, give them here. He turned to the elf who was turning back to whatever paperwork he had been doing. Don't you go anywhere. I'll deal with the Halfling in a minute. You and I still have business to discuss.

Harry stood back as the captain picked up his rant in the syllable he had dropped it. Apparently all ports had docking fees more or less outrageous depending on how big the internal bureaucracy was. This one from the way the captain was talking had the bureaucracy of a small world all crammed up this particular elf's… well he wouldn't go repeating that in polite company that was for sure.

The elf took offense and started fighting back.

His tirade seemed more centered on the uselessness of dwarfs in general and of uppity ship captains who thought that ports of call in the void ran themselves for their benefit and should cater to their every whim.

Harry had seen this type of negotiation before. There was one rule: Don't get angry. It seemed very unfair when you thought about it. The captain was hopping mad and using some truly foul language but now that the elf bureaucrat was reciprocating Jensai had won.

They spent another 10 minutes shouting invectives at each other before the captain passed a small bundle of gold coins over. The bureaucrat signed a piece of paper thrust under it and immediately turned away.

Jensai waited until they were back on the docks before talking.

-Thank you Harry. This guy was just too unflappable.

-Your welcome. I was worried I messed it up for you. Harry walked alongside the captain as they made their way back to the ship.

-No. He was busy thinking about the message you brought and forgot his prepared answer. That was enough. Now what's this all about? Jensai tore the seal and unrolled the parchment.

It was a letter written in neat script but staring over the captain's shoulder Harry couldn't make out the language it was written in.

-Mmmmmmh. The captain muttered as he read.

Harry bit his tongue. His natural curiosity piqued.

-Well this is a right bugger. And I can't say no to the stuffy idiot.

-Which stuffy idiot Capt'n?

-Oh, The captain handed the letter over. Marisso. An old teacher from the academy. I owe him a favor.

-Uh, I can't read this. Harry handed the letter back.

-Oh, well never mind then. Actually that'll make it easier. Where's Malinda hiding?

-She and Shaila went to that market you talked about. They should be back in a couple of hours.

-Fine. Tell her I've got a job for her when she gets back. Jensai made his way briskly through the bustle.

Harry was intrigued now. He turned back toward the opening leading deeper into the asteroid. Maybe he would get Malinda and find out what this was about.

Malinda stood in the Captain's cabin with a fidgeting Harry, a confused Hammond and Clariss and an annoyed Shaila.

-So Jensai, you have something for me?

-Yes. He passed the letter over. I owe him a favor and since you owe me a favor I'm delegating.

Malinda read the letter quickly and handed it back.

-It's just getting a book from the library and delivering it. How hard can this be?

-Not very. So it'd be a small favor you're repaying me. Jensai grinned.

-Fine. You've got the ship anyway so let us know when we get to that library. Malinda smiled back.

-So what's this book called? Harry was openly staring. He'd never been to any of the libraries in Traverse town and he was frankly fascinated.

The place was built on a small planetoid in the middle of a busy lane. It had a port fairly teeming with the more expensive type of crafts. At the hub stood the two massive towers of the library.

They were marked with high windows and a gothic sort of decorating but walking in was even more impressive. Harry had only been allowed in because he was able to read and apparently Jensai had his dues paid. The entrance hall was at least 100ft high. With three or four levels of bookshelves on each side. He could see every species in the verse represented among the people browsing or quietly reading.

Malinda had led the way up the tower on the right and on the 6th or 7th floor she'd started paying attention to the markings on the shelves.

They were now standing in front of a crammed shelf with tomes almost as high as Harry lining the shelf.

Except for one spot.

-It's called Booke of the Ogri- Kynde.

-And I'm guessing it'd go right there. Harry pointed at the empty spot.

-Of course it would. Booke of the Narwhal, Booke of the Ravagora. In between, nothing. Dogone darnit!

-So much for the easy job. What now?

-Now we find someone who can tell us what happened.

Harry brushed his fingers in the inch of dust laying between the two books.

-And how long ago it happened. He held up his grey fingertip.

As it turned out Libraries have people whose job it is to know what happened to books and how long ago that was.

-Yes, it was returned last 5 years ago. An Arenian from the Oerth sector. He brought it back on time. It was reshelved immediately. The half orc Librarian consulted another filing card. Here it is, the first missing report was two weeks later. A young human tried to borrow it and asked where it had gone.

-Drat. Well thank you ma'am. Harry nodded. Would you mind if we had a copy of that?

-Not one bit. She made a quick copy of the index card with the info and passed it over.

-Thank you. Malinda nodded at the librarian and they both made their way back to the entrance.

Harry was reading the index card when an elderly elf walked up to him.

-Excuse me. He nodded at the index card. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I was wondering if I could have a word.

Malinda stared at the elf for a second before nodding.

-You have a place in mind.

The elf looked around him for a second and noticed an inn a few structures down.

-How about the solar breeze. He pointed. They seem to have a table open.

-Drinks are on you. Harry stated.

The tables were elf height and Harry and Malinda took opposite ends of it.

-Thank you for at least hearing me out. The Elf started. My name is Silak.

-I'm Harry. What did you want to talk about?

-I overheard your discussion with the librarian. It happens to be that my uncle sent me here on I think a similar errand. He produced another index card with almost exact matching information. His copy was destroyed in a flood almost 6 months ago. This is the only extent copy he was able to track down.

-And it was turned in 5 years ago and never seen again? Malinda interrupted.

-Exactly. I appreciate that it might be a coincidence but I am bound for Edil tonight. I would be willing to give you the reward for the book.

-What's in it for you? Harry accepted the index card.

-My uncle's good will to be frank. He owns a large concern of the Lumik asteroid and I would like to be in his good graces when next he looks for people to work with.

-And that's gonna be soon? Malinda retorted.

-There are a few months still before his venture requires it but as long as I hold the book I can bring it at the appropriate time. Do we have an accord?

-How do we find you? Harry put both index cards in one of his pockets.

Silak pulled out a small scroll.

-This is a messenger spell. It should reach my home office from anywhere within the sphere. If you tell me where to come I'll come fetch the book myself.

Malinda rolled the small scroll between her fingers.

-We'll look into it at least.

-Thank you. He said excitedly. Thank you so much! He downed his mead in one long gulp and stood up. Thank you again.

Harry and Malinda watched him walk down the street toward the docks. As soon as he was out of any possible earshot they exchanged a look.

-Trap?

-Naaaa, another would be book thief. He wants to catch whoever stole ours and steal that other book.

-He figures he can sell ours wherever once he's done?

-Oh so much. That make up job needs work. Harry chuckled.

-What's the book he wants? Malinda extended a hand for the index card.

Harry passed it over without a word.

-Junae geometric magic? I don't think I've even heard of that.

-Me either. He put the card back in his pocket. We don't really have a next step though.

-If we can't go forward we should go backwards. Malinda said philosophically. Both books came from another collection. Some library called Pladic.

-We should find out where Pladic is?

-Yup. Malinda grinned. To the taverns! She exclaimed.

-Pladic? You want to know about it?

Harry sat in a clean tavern next to the library. This was his fourth since he and Malinda split up. The barman had been a little more helpful and pointed out this old half orc. He was wearing loose cotton pants and shirt that probably could have you used a good wash in a fresh river.

-Yes please. I've heard the name and I'm curious. He pushed the mug of ale across the stained table.

The half orc looked him up and … Well actually just down and further down. He sipped the ale before speaking again.

-Well if you're buying then I can talk. He took another sip. This was back, way back. Some 300 years ago or so. Pladic was a library. A bit like the one here. Maybe a tad smaller. He said with a bit of pride. Anyway, it had a bunch of books on a lot of subjects and it was actually pretty well busy all the time.

-So what happened?

The half orc took another long drink from his mug.

-Bad luck for them really. First some of your kin moved in next door. Dam' tinkerin' gnomes.

Harry half opened his mouth to correct him that he wasn't a gnome but a Halfling. He shut it with a loud click. Maybe if another thief was on their track misinformation was the way to go.

-They tinkered away and at the same time the dam' asteroid started moving into a farther orbit from the trade lanes. I think it was those dam' Gnomes trying to make a ship out of it with their own private bookstore. They decided to swipe that from under their tinkerin' noses. They built a new library here and just took all the books here. That'll learn'em. The half orc finished his ale with one big gulp.

-That's it? Harry was a little non-plussed. This was barely the beginning of a lead. And it still was the best he got.

-Pretty much. Whaddya want? A full map of the place? It was 300 dam' years ago.

-Well thank you for your time. Harry pulled another couple of coins out of a pocket and dropped them on the table. Have another one on me.

Harry left the tavern with a thoughtful frown under his hood. Malinda was waiting for him on the front steps of the library with a dejected look.

-Bobkuss as far as I'm concerned. She said as soon as she recognized him. You?

-A little more than bobkuss but not much. A lead at least. I think we need to talk to the captain.

The captain was supervising the unloading of his ship still when they walked up to him.

The short tale was just as unbelievable to him as it was to them.

-Children, if it wasn't my friend who had started me on this I would call it a trap of the stupidest order. You say that book seller was also a thief?

-I can't say for sure a thief but I'm fairly certain he wasn't honest. If I had to guess I'd say he wanted the book that was stolen and he figures he can do a bundle sale with ours in the lot. Harry answered.

-Good enough for me. He reread his friend's letter again. It didn't seem stressed or show any telltale signs of forgery. I do owe Marisso. If it helps I'll come with you to spring the damn trap.

-It does. So how far off the shipping lanes is Pladic? Malinda asked.

-I'll have to double check of course but not far enough to justify moving an entire library. That's a cover story if I ever heard one. Gnomes moving next door now that I can see as a good reason to try and pack up.

-Sounds like we have a plan. Harry answered cheerfully.

-That we do boyo. We just need to decide what to fill the hold with in the meantime.

-Is that gonna be tough? Harry asked.

-Naaa, if we're travelling between the spheres a lot of people will have something for us for almost any sphere we're bound to. I just don't know what I want to carry. Maybe find something in the stone department so we don't have to worry about it rotting.

-Jade? I think I know where we can find a cargo like that and it'll sell for good profit at our destination.

Chapter 11

The edge of the sphere loomed.

It was a wall so unimaginably big that Harry had difficulty seeing it as anything but a flat wall. It extended as far as the eye could see. It was a dark crystal like substance black as the night.

Harry chuckled softly at the thought. This sphere _was_ the night. It was what you couldn't see when the sun was hidden.

Jensai was standing at the helm with his magical paraphernalia at hand. Apparently the spell needed to get across the crystal sphere just needed a vocal component so he could cast it without taking his hands off the helm. The difficulty lay in judging how far you were from the infinite wall.

That was his crewman's job apparently. That man was standing atop the prow and precariously holding to the sheets off the foremast. He was peering ahead in the darkness trying to judge when they were close enough for the captain to cast his spell.

Harry stood only a few feet behind him holding on for dear life to the railing.

-We're coming up on a mile captain. The crewman spoke up.

He hadn't quite shouted but it was certainly loud enough to startle harry.

-Good job. Every hand ready?

A chorus of 'Aye Capt'n' came from every part of the ship.

Jensai shouted a quick incantation in response.

The transition was instantaneous. Harry stared around at the phlogiston. It was a loud rainbow of color swirly madly in every direction. Even the ships atmosphere seemed ablaze with the stuff. The captain had explained to him exactly how flammable it was and how dangerous even the smallest spark could be.

-All hands report. Jensai shouted. By the number.

A sequence started. Everyone had been assigned a number and each one in turn shouted his. Harry as 8 went almost last but he was relieved to hear every number shouted in turn. Jensai had stressed that like most things when spelljamming transitions were the most dangerous and getting in and off planet as well as in and out of spheres was where one lost people.

-All clear. Secure sails. Prepare for Jamming. One hour. Hop to it you lazy sods! The captain shouted with half a grin.

Malinda walked up to Harry with a grin.

-Magical isn't it?

-It's beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. What's it made of?

-No one knows. The magical theory is that it's what the material planes are before they form into planes.

-I can see why people want to travel in it.

-Well once you've been in it for a few days it gets a little more boring to stare at but for now, you enjoy it laddie.

Harry was sitting firmly below deck an hour later. Everything up top had been secured and all hatches battened.

Jensai sat on the throne at the back of the ship and for a second he seemed to be praying. He kept his eyes closed and his hands firmly on the armrests but Harry felt the surge of power as his magic flowed into the chair.

The ship seemed to jump briefly and as Harry stared out the port holes he could see the phlogiston swirling past so fat that it was just a flat blur of interweaving colors. The ship settled into the jam and the rest of the crew gingerly stood up to go about their routine.

The ships routine in wyldspace was barely different than inside the spheres. Fire safety was very strict but since the phlogiston glowed they only needed to worry about cooking.

Harry took his turn of watches in the crow's nest as they drifted between spelljams. With Malinda added in the rotation they were jamming in 36 hour rotations. This seemed to be a very good thing according to all the crewman Harry talked to. Apparently while the air they carried was good for months on end you didn't actually want to breathe air other people had been breathing for the last month.

Harry was peering into the thin rainbow swirls about them when he spotted it. It was a small single mast drifting upside down out in the rainbow colored mist.

-Ship ahoy! Harry shouted down to the deck.

He kept his eyes on the floating form as people below him rushed around. When he was sure everyone had it in sight he started climbing down.

-Good eye Harry. Jensai nodded at him. He had his spyglass out and was trying to see anything he could of the other ship. Looks like a ghost ship. We're gonna have to check it out. Raise the flags! Come about. He started shouting to the crew.

Malinda made sure to stay out of the way as the crew got busy with boarding preparations. She nodded at Harry as he jumped out of the way of a rushing hand with a length of rope over his shoulder and a big hook in his hands.

The ghost ship came closer and closer and as everyone finished preparations they lined the railing facing it. They were about a half a mile from the other ship when it started spinning on its axis to line up with their horizon line.

Its sails came into view and the assumption of a ghost ship was confirmed. It was a small mosquito esquif with just one mast and a short sail. That sail hadn't been tucked before whatever happened and it hung mostly shredded off the mast.

-We're going to stay out of its air pocket in case that's what happened. Malinda spoke next to him. Jensai will send someone to check if the air is breathable and if it is we'll board and see if anyone remains to be saved.

Clariss stepped next to Malinda and stared.

-I can't feel anything alive in this murk. Something is blocking me.

-That don't mean nothing ma'am. A young lass from the crew answered her. The gods can't talk to their devout in the phlog'. For some reason they can only work inside the spheres. There's not a 'one knows why.

-Thank you Mary. That would certainly explain it but it means I am not very useful.

Hammond put his arm across her shoulder and squeeze gently.

-Don't worry. You still have your gifts. And my magic still works. I can go across with Valum. He pointed at his wolf.

-Actually you can't either. Jensai interrupted. We can't get close enough to throw a rope or anything. You have to be able to fly to get across. And fly fast. You need a spell to get there safely. He stopped for a second as something occurred to him. Oh and more magic to get back.

Harry looked at Malinda and grinned.

-I can go than. I'll grab my gear.

Jensai stared at Malinda and she nodded. Whatever the young Halfling had up his sleeve he had not disclosed to the captain in the last few weeks.

Harry came back wearing most of his magical gear but oddly no weapons. He was carrying his short sword with a long rope attached to it.

-I'll start across and when I'm out of our Horizon plane throw the sword off. I'll pull it behind me.

-But you are no sorcerer. Shaila interrupted.

-No I'm not but I picked up a thing or two while we were traveling. Harry grinned as he put the end of the rope over the railing.

He hopped onto it and grinned at the rainbow pattern in front of him.

The transformation was practically easy. He felt the bones shifting under his muscles with a gentle tug. His armor magically resized itself to his shape and he was gripping the railing with black talons. His beak prevented any form of speech so he just launched himself into the phlogiston.

His wings flapped hard against the air and he felt the small bubble of atmosphere pop around him as he left the pull of the Ferrion.

He gripped the rope tightly as he flew. A sword was rarely useful in his experience but as always it was when you didn't have that you needed the most.

The ghost ship loomed closer and closer as Harry glided through the rainbow patterns around him. He was almost to the railing when he felt the bubble of air around him merge with the bigger one of the little esquif.

This was one of the critical moments. If the ship had fouled all its air then Harry needed to run immediately. Still holding his breath Harry gripped the railing in his talons and inhaled carefully. The air smell a little stale. It didn't seem to be fouled though so He carefully breathed in a little more.

Still feeling fine Harry carefully dropped to the deck.

-Anybody here? He shouted through his beak.

Ghost ship or no ghost ship he wanted to make sure it was empty before the rest of the crew boarded.

-Anyone? The word sounded like a screech.

Harry pulled on the rope and grabbed his longsword carefully.

After another minute of stillness he changed back to his human form. His boots clicked against the wooden deck with a surprisingly loud sound in the dead silence.

Harry kept an eye on the hatches leading below but he half turned and waved at the Ferrion.

He was tempted to go exploring while the other ship got into position but he resisted it. People who wandered alone into unknown places tended not to come back out.

-Harry, you ok? Malinda hailed him the second the two air bubbles merged.

-I'm fine. Just being paranoid.

-Good thinking. Paranoia keeps you alive. Hammond answered.

Harry finally turned when a rope hit the deck next to him. He grabbed it quickly and with a slightly clumsy gestured he used the over under knot the crewmen had shown him.

The Ferrion slowly swam abreast of the mosquito and with a last creak the crew tied the ropes to keep both ships next to each other. Both decks were almost level and as soon as Harry opened the railing to let it a plank was slung to let people on board.

-I shouted out but no answer.

-Feriss says there's a body below deck. Clariss patted her giant tiger to calm it down.

-We need to find the throne anyway so we have to go below. Jensai said from the deck of the Ferrion.

-Malinda and I will stay on the deck just in case something is trying to be smart. Shaila answered. You guys go check it out and if you need help, shout.

Hammond and Clariss nodded. They both unsheathed their weapons and started toward the port hatch.

Harry followed a few feet back. Apparently those guys weren't used to having a thief during their quests.

Hammond noticed him following when he put his hand on the handle. He nodded at Harry and placed himself to the side of the opening. Clariss had her scimitar in hand ready to swing at anything popping out.

Harry stayed about 4 feet away and nodded at Hammond. The trap swung open but nothing moved still.

He could see a set of stairs slopping into the hold. With another nod at the two adventurers he softly stepped down.

The gloom of the hold made the silence even more ominous. There was a few secured crates in the middle of the floor and Harry could see all the way to the prow. The stern section had a door blocking it. He gestured behind him to have Hammond and Clariss follow him quietly.

Once he was sure the hold contained no traps or monsters lurking he made his way to the closed door. It was just a door and Harry opened cautiously in case something was waiting to pounce on the other side.

What he found there stopped him.

Another golden throne stood in the middle of the little room. On it was a human skeleton in robes. Harry scrutinized it for any hint of movement. He'd heard of liches and other skeleton monsters. Hammond stepped around him quietly with his sword in hand. He looked back at Clariss as she gasped.

-He's a druid.

-You sure? Hammond half asked.

After a second of silence Clariss answered.

-I've seen those robes before. He was a druid.

-No chance he's been turned into a skeletal warrior? Harry moved out of her way.

-I don't think so. She answered.

With a few steps she was in reach of the remains. She uttered a quiet prayer before touching the grinning skull.

-What do you think killed him? Hammond kept his sword in hand but he approached slowly and stood next to his wife.

-He didn't even defend himself. She pointed to the staff lying next to the golden throne.

-I'll go get the others. Harry said.

The body had been put carefully in a box with its staff and dagger lying next to it. Clariss insisted that as a druid it needed to be interred on a planet, in a forest preferably. Jensai wasn't thrilled to have a corpse on board but he was willing to do it when he finished counting profit from selling the cargo and spelljamming throne.

Jensai has spent some time marking location and times in his log before the drifted away from the esquif.

-I can't spare the crew to man it back to a safe harbor or we'd bring it along. Jensai had told Harry and Malinda after they left. It'd be a tidy little sum for a boat like that but we'll make most of it with the throne anyway.

-What do you think happened? Malinda was drinking something clear and strong. She sat hunched in the little chair in the captain's cabin.

-I don't know. If the stores hadn't been full I'd have said he starved to death. Jensai took a pull out of an earthen jug. But there was enough food and water for at least a month. He shook his head ruefully. It's a bad omen for this little adventure.

-Hear hear. Harry answered lifting his glass.

-How far are we from Pladic? Malinda changed the subject.

-A day. Maybe two. With you pitching in the Jamming we've been making great time. Jensai smiled.

-Thank you kind sir. I do try. She smiled a little cheered up.

Harry was below deck when the hail came. They had entered the Slubiana sphere two days ago and had been flying in since.

The moon was orbiting a green lush planet with barely any oceans. Harry could make out frozen wastes at either ends of it but even there it was tinted with green.

-Clariss, would that be a good place for the burial? Hammond asked her as he scrutinized the little green marble hanging in the sky.

-It certainly looks like it. Can we make a detour there? She turned to Malinda as she asked.

-I won't object. It's not like it's that far out of our way. Malinda answered with a grave nod.

-Actually we were probably going to hit it just to refresh our air anyway. It won't hurt anything to land somewhere you think is suitable. We'll grab some water at the same time. Mary was staring at the moon coming into view on the port side.

Harry stared at the little grey ball coming closer. He was surprised to notice that unlike the moons he was used to this one had no craters or distinguishing marks he could actually see. Even the color of it was a uniform bland grey from top to bottom. His eyes kept drifting back to the green orb floating to starboard.

It took the Ferrion almost half a day to circumnavigate the little moon. Once on the other side Harry immediately understood why there wasn't better coordinates then the planetoid. Below them was the only single distinguishing mark of the entire moon: a Crater about a hundred miles across. The only thing around its smooth even edge was a dark spot on the south tip that could only be the library itself.

Harry stood on the foredeck with a grim look on his face. The plunge into the atmosphere had been almost as smooth and featureless as the planet itself. The whole crew had cheered at the smell of fresh air but the blandness of their surrounding seemed to suck it back out.

The moon grew by the second as the Ferrion dropped toward it. The wind carried no scent that harry could distinguish even when the planet made a horizon around them.

-Landing docks to starboard Capt'n

Harry leaned carefully over the railing. The Library was hanging halfway over the edge of the crater. Right next to it was a huge open topped building with a pool the size of a small lake inside. Harry was surprised to see the huge sea shell shaped vessel at anchor.

-What's that ship? He pointed it out to the sailor next to him.

-By Heironeous! Captain, there's a nautiloid down there!

-I see it. Jensai replied calmly. Everyone keeps their weapons at hand. We may have company.

-The mind flayers? Harry asked.

-Yeah, those are their ships. The sailor answered. He was nervously fingering his dagger as the pool climbed up to meet them.

The Ferrion splashed down a little more roughly then Harry was used to. He was ready for it as all hands prepared for an attack. As soon as the dock hit two of the deck hands jumped off with ropes and tied the ship up.

Harry jumped right behind them and oriented toward the stationary ship. He was only half surprised to hear the thuds of paws the size of his head hit the ground behind him.

-We're right behind you. Hammond notched an arrow as his wolf's claws clicked on the stone.

Clariss followed Malinda down the ramp and Shaila closed the ranks.

-I've only heard about those monsters but I've heard enough to be afraid.

-Rightly so. Malinda answered. If it has tentacles, subdue first and ask questions later.

They didn't run but since the Ferrion couldn't possibly have been missed they didn't worry about being noticed.

-What are those? Shaila pointed to the ropes tying the ship off.

The strand were black and badly frayed for such a clean dock.

-No idea, are they alive? Harry eyed them carefully. If they were alive they could probably reach the Ferrion too.

-Not that I can sense. Hammond and Clariss answered together.

-We'll ignore it for now then. Harry, you take point.

The spiral shell of the ship was over a hundred feet high with two separate balconies that he could see. It had been docked backwards and its giant tentacles were pointing away from them. As Harry approached the ramp he finally stepped over one of the black ropes. The frayed ends finally came into focus and he realized that they were made of woven hair.

They all stepped onto the balcony of the top floor with quizzical looks.

-Not a single corpse in the whole place. Shaila commented.

-A lot of fighting though. Hammond nodded at Harry.

Harry twirled the thing in his hands one more time. It was a weird combination of crossbow and magic wand that he had never seen before. The hollow metal wand was black from whatever fire it had thrown but the intricately carved handle was still pristine. It was heavy too and could barely fit in his hand.

They had found a dozen of them as well as rod length ones throughout the ship. Scraps of armor and gouges taken out of the walls were testimonies to the fighting that took place here. From Hammond's guess maybe 7 magic users and a dozen foot soldiers had fought on the lower levels of the ship. Whatever they had come here for wasn't apparent. The ship had not been stripped apart from the bodies and there was quite a bit of loot for everyone to share once they took off. Assuming they survived whatever took down the mind flayers, Harry added to himself.

-Yup, I can't see any activation instructions on this thing. No word of power or special gesture.

-We'll show it to Jensai, maybe he knows how to make it spout fire.

They all turned back to the stairs when the footsteps reached them.

Up the stairs came a hundred hooded monks. They were carrying huge lengths of the strange hair rope and with an eerie coordination they started tying up the Ferrion.

They did it the same way they seemed to have done on the nautiloid, mostly using the normal tie off points the crew had used to secure it to the dock but adding those long thick strands on both dies and hooking them to great big rings set deep into the stone walls.

The only scary moment came when one of the sailors stood between the monks and one of the ropes. He tried to wave them off but with a big hand wave and a shush that carried to the nautiloid they pushed him aside and finished tying the ship down.

The group made it back to the Ferrion as the troop of monks withdrew.

-What in the planes was that? Clariss stared at the retreating cowls.

-No idea. Mary answered. But they knew their job alright. Those are good knots and they'll keep the Ferrion down even if a tornado rips through here.

-Did you see what the ropes are made of? Jensai came out of his cabin.

-Yes capt'n. Mary wrinkled her nose.

-What did you find on the other ship?

-It looks like it was a mind flayer ship alright. Malinda answered. Whatever happened wasn't recent. And they took the corpses away.

-Do you think the monks did that? He asked.

-Could be. Hammond replied. The way they shushed they have to be librarians of some sort.

-Maybe the Illithids tried to attack and they defended themselves. Harry pulled out the weapon.

-Mind Flayers with slaves and they overpowered them? They must be more formidable than they look then. Jensai extended a hand for the weapon.

Harry handed it over.

-Good thing we didn't try to fight then. You know what this is? He passed it over to Jensai.

-Oh yeah. He cocked the mechanism and peered into the small hole near the handle. It's a flintlock. I've seen some pirates use them. He pulled on the trigger and a small shower of sparks ran down to the base of the hollow wand. They aren't very accurate and you can't shoot them anywhere near the speed of a bow or crossbow but they make each shot count. He handed it back to Harry. I'll show you how to load them later if you want.

Harry put the thing down just inside the cabin and nodded.

-Let's get those books first.

The entrance to the library loomed. No lights shone through the windows on any floor.

Harry was on point with Feriss, the giant white tiger right behind him.

Valum, Hammond's companion was stalking next to it. The three of them were the stealthiest of the group so they took point as the doors of the Library opened.

The entrance hall was eerily similar to the other library and Harry was unnerved by the silence. It had seemed quiet then but now not a page ruffled.

The front desk was standing untouched and if it weren't for the dust it could have been closed yesterday.

Malinda and Shaila both cast a Mage light spell once they were inside. Most of them had the gift of night vision but it would still be more prudent to have some light.

-This looks like a logbook for the docks. Harry spoke up.

He was examining a huge tome open on the desk.

-What's the last entry? Hammond kept his eyes on the doors leading further into the library.

-6 months ago. The nautiloid. Harry started. It says "46 mutilated".

-What? Malinda and Clariss whispered.

-It says mutilated. Harry started flipping back through the log book. It goes way back, almost the whole 300 years. Before that their normal ship logs with cargo etc.…

-The monks? Shaila kept her eyes fixed on the entrance.

-Maybe. Tread carefully. She made eye contact with her tiger and nodded firmly.

Harry closed the ledger quietly. Crossbow in hand he moved to the right side door.

-We'll go floor by floor. Feriss and Valum behind me. Clariss, Malinda, Shaila than Hammond. If you see anything moving that isn't us shoot first, shoot later, shoot some more and when it stops moving we can start asking questions.

As soon as everyone nodded Harry stepped up to the door and started checking for traps.

The ground floor proved a little fruitless. Whatever had killed the librarians had taken them in their sleep. The dormitories were a charred black mess of destruction.

Harry and the group had found a guard room but it too had been taken unawares if the armor and weapons neatly stored were any clue.

They had found the membership room with rows upon rows of books detailing the people coming and going to the library but like the ledger it had proved less than useful since the last one had been entered 300 years ago.

Harry was careful examining the stairs leading up. There was a magical trap on it but he couldn't make out what it did.

-Oh mighty sorceresses, could one of you check it out?

Shaila rolled her eyes but stepped up to the staircase. She waved her hands for a few seconds before turning back to the group.

-I can't tell. Some form of alteration spell. I don't think it's a baleful spell but we should probably go one at a time just in case.

Harry nodded.

Keeping his weight on his back foot he ascended the stairs one at a time.

He was halfway up the stairs when he looked back down.

-What the …? Harry was shocked to see he was barely a quarter of the way up. I think I know what the trap is he whispered back. It's a space distortion spell.

Malinda nodded.

-Ok, we need to be careful when we come back down then.

The whole team made it up the stairs one at a time with only a few exasperated growls from Feriss.

The light from the mage spells fell on the shelves around them.

In the darkness the rows of books seemed to loom ominously.

Harry walked gingerly over to the closest one and checked the spine of the books.

-Looks like this starts at A, we just might be close.

As the rest of the group nodded Harry started moving along the shelves until he reached the end of B.

The book was sitting right where it was supposed to.

-Well, Booke of the Ogri Kynde. Harry put it in his backpack carefully. I guess that's what we came for.

-Do we want to risk going after the other book? Hammond voiced the question they were all asking.

-We've just crossed two spheres and uncountable miles to get here. We can walk a couple more flights of stairs to get the other book. Shaila nodded.

Harry nodded at this. One trap and two weird encounters were a stroll through the park compared to some of the adventures he'd had. There was no reason yet to turn back.

The second floor of the library proved a bit more of a shock once they got to the J's.

Whatever had happened had involved vast quantities of water, fire oh and at least three dead bodies!

-I think they were fighting a Water Elemental when they finally got beat. Hammond was inspecting the crumbling shelves.

The water damage was extensive to the wood in a good 30ft circle. The elemental must have been big. The brown bloodstains on the outskirts of the rotted wood were a little more ominous.

-Any signs of the book? Clariss asked.

-No. Hammond checked the surviving tomes around the conflagration.

-Found something. Malinda bent down and picked up a metal box.

It was long and thin with no obvious locking mechanisms.

Harry wordlessly extended his hand. When Malinda passed it over he examined it carefully.

-I know this will shock you but there's no needle trap here. He cocked an eyebrow.

-No way. She mock exclaimed.

Shaila looked from one to the other with confusion.

-Is there something I'm missing?

-Yes and no. Harry answered as he started working on the lock. I learned a long time ago that there's always, _always_ , a needle trap on any chest you care to name.

-We were in one of the dark realms with our last group of companions when we ran across a chest.

-I checked out but for some reason I missed the obvious needle hole so I tried to open it normally.

-Cue writhing in pain and moaning from the poison. Mummy's brew if Valiant was right. Malinda teased him.

-I think so. Anyway, He added hastily. I've relearned since then that it doesn't matter if I can't see it. Harry twisted his pick and with a soft click the small chest opened. There's always a needle trap, even if I can't find it.

The chest contained a small spell book that Shaila and Malinda pored over. They both nodded and Shaila put the thing in her backpack.

As Harry stepped onto the landing of the third floor Ferris and Valum both started growling. Harry looked back for a second. Both animals were sniffing the air but their eyes were locked on the landing door in front of him.

All three of them kept their eyes locked on door as their companions climbed the magically elongated stairs behind them.

As Hammond climbed the last step Harry gingerly stepped forward to check the door.

A vile stench of rot assaulted his nostrils as he bent over the doorknobs. He stepped back with an arm over his mouth and tried desperately not to make a noise or retch.

He could hear small feet shuffling around behind the door. With a few quiet steps he regrouped with his companions and bent forward to whisper.

-It might be the monks, I didn't smell them when they tied down the ship but whatever this is it smells long dead. I'd say bugbear zombie again or maybe ghoul infestation.

Hammond turned to his wolf and seemed to ask him for confirmation.

Clariss imitated him and when Feriss growled an answer she turned back.

-He says he can smell something that's been dead for a while but also things that are still oozing.

-Valum can't tell what it is but he's never smelled that before so not ghouls.

-Ok, Feriss, Valum, Clariss, You go in front with the toughest help you can conjure. Malinda and Shaila, you guys make sure there's room but as soon as you're sure you send something that has a wide area. Hammond and I will try to shoot over everyone and take care of any fliers. If it gets too much I'll try to entangle them, we slam the doors shut until we can regroup.

Everyone nodded in turn. The plan was pretty standard but it was always better to say it out loud.

Clariss kissed Hammond passionately before stepping back. She tilted her head back and with a word her amulet began to glow. It was only a handful of seconds before the glow blossomed into the strangest animal Harry had ever seen.

It looked like a bird with legs almost as long as its wings. Each foot was topped with a hook like claw the size of his hand. The bright red and orange feathers covered it to its tooth filled maw.

Clariss pointed to the door and with a few clicks the monster took his place next to Feriss. She nodded approvingly and with another gesture she morphed into an almost exact copy of the giant tiger at her side.

Harry and Hammond quickly stepped up and with a rush opened both doors to the landing.

The abominable stench hit everyone like a physical blow. The bird was so fast that Harry barely glimpsed its long tail zipping through the open door. The two tigers and the wolf bounded after it and Harry could hear the growls and blood splattering.

Whatever they could see Malinda and Shaila seemed a bit hesitant because they held off casting giant area spells until Harry and Hammond had the room in view.

The room was almost the entire floor of the library. It had been cleared of any wall or furniture and they could see the hundred or so humanoids currently being torn apart.

Whatever they were must have been of humanoid stock long ago, they had the basic shape right. They flabby skin and featureless heads though were disconcerting.

What made it more disturbing was the white pus oozing out of their skin every time one of the animals would pounce or rend.

The bird had used its maw to tear one of them in half but the taste was so foul it stopped using it and just used hands and feet to rip into the beings.

Clariss and Ferris worked like a well-oiled machine. They growled and roared to attract attention. As soon as they had the attention of one of the monsters Valum jumped behind them and with a sharp bite hamstrung it. Once it was on the ground the tigers made quick work of the helpless creature.

Shaila recovered first and with a shout she threw a fireball into the press of white flesh. The explosion was far enough away from her companions that they didn't even get his by the splatter of pus. The monsters however seemed unconcerned by the flames licking their dead comrades and pressed on through the flames.

Malinda rely on tried and true tactics and let her acid arrows fly. Each monster hit by one was immediately dissolved and the resulting goo seemed to hit at their comrades.

-Here goes nothing. Harry let fly his bolt.

He'd paid good money in Barovia for this particular enchantment and the results did not disappoint.

His bolt flew true. It was about midway when the bolt split halfway along its shaft. The resulting two bolts flew true and toppled the white humanoid. Harry concentrated for an instance and the psionic energy coalesced in his crossbow as a power bolt of devastating energy.

The fighting kept on with white goo slowly coating the floor until Clariss shouted.

-They're regenerating from the goop on the floor.

Malinda shot a glance to the thick of the melee.

-Worse. They grow bigger.

Shaila cast another fireball before answering.

-Not the ones we hit.

-Acid and fire it is. Hammond grunted as he let loose another arrow.

Harry was surprised to see that one split too. He hadn't realized Hammond had gotten the same enchantment on his bow. Of course his training was so much more powerful with a bow that he was pulling twice as many times as harry was firing and each one seemed to find a vital spot.

-Everyone behind me on three. Malinda shouted.

Harry aimed and shot one of the bigger creatures pursuing Valum.

Ferris and Clariss both pounced clear above Malinda's head and with a slight skid turned to face the press of enemies.

Hammond let loose once, twice at two monsters trying to corner Shaila. She took advantage of this to let loose a few acid arrows of her own before sliding to a stop right at Malinda's elbow.

Harry knew what was coming next but he was still shocked every time he saw it.

Malinda inhaled as hard as she could and without a gesture or even seeming to think about it she exhaled.

A cone of greenish breath blew into a cone almost 10 yards long and 3 yards to the side.

The acid in the cloud had an instantaneous effect. The monsters caught in the center of it were immediately dissolved. The outliers barely tried to dodge and were taken out by the spells slung by Shaila.

-Oh Gods! This is disgusting. Clariss was trying to spit with a mouth not designed for it.

-I just bet. Hammond was brushing the goop out of Valum's muzzle.

Harry stepped back into the corridor they had come from. The air wasn't much fresher but he wouldn't be stepping into anything at least.

Malinda giggled softly as she tried to catch her breath.

-Yup, that's the advantage of this trick, I can't smell anything afterward for a minute or two.

-You guys let me know when you're recovered and we'll move on. Harry said.

Clariss splashed over to the door herself and nodded.

-I just want to get some water to wash this out. And maybe help Feriss too.

-I got you. Hammond walked over with his water skin already in hand.

Malinda scrapped her boots on the edge of the stairs and examined the goop.

-I don't think I've ever seen anything like this. It almost looks like a golem spell.

-That's what I thought too. Shaila agreed. A poorly constructed golem.

Both magic users industriously wiped their boots as they talked.

-I think we're reading to press on. No need to search this room I think. Hammond was strapping his pack back on.

Progress through the room was messy but undisturbed. They reach the next set of stairs without issue and Harry once again made the long trek up them.

The next landing was awe inspiring.

Harry stood transfixed as the sun slowly rose behind Slubia. It illuminated the green little world and shone light along the crater. The shafts of sunlight filtered through an elaborate mosaic of glass to sparkle like a rainbow onto the benches arranged in front.

Harry was so amazed by the view that he missed the footsteps behind him.

-Beautiful.

The whisper startle him almost out of his boots. Clariss and Feriss had climbed the stairs behind him and were staring at the magnificent vista.

-This must have been the most popular reading when this place was in use. Harry nodded.

He turned slightly and gave the all clear to the rest of the group to come up.

Harry moved to the right and carefully opened the door.

This room must have been the map room. As he gently gestured for his companions he noticed the statue at the center of the room. It was of a god in human form holding on his shoulders a globe. The planet itself wasn't one he recognized.

The shelves here were organized in circles from the statue and the only clear path seemed to be from the door to the base of the statue.

-I don't think our book will be in the map room Harry. Malinda said. She moved to one of the shelf and pulled a book out.

-Probably not but…

Before he could finish his answer a crash of stone on stone brought them all short.

The statue had shifted the globe from its shoulders to its hands and with a might heave it threw the 6 foot globe at them.

Harry reacted on pure instincts and with a burst of psionic energy he was up the wall and hanging upside down from the ceiling before the globe was halfway to them.

Clariss and Valum had had the same idea and both crossed each other as they leaped back out the still open doors.

Hammond wasn't as fast and the globe bowled him into Feriss. Both of them sprawled in the splintered remains of a shelf as the globe continued on its way.

Shaila saw the globe coming. She was turning to run when she tripped. It was pure luck that she fell down as the globe rebounded and it passed over her harmlessly.

Malinda was the unlucky one. She had been browsing the shelf when the attack came and she was slammed through the shelf she had been perusing.

Harry dropped down as soon as the globe passed. This particular trick took concentration and there was no point in exhausting himself.

The globe stopped with a loud crash behind him. The statue seemed to grin at him as it set itself back down to its original position.

-Is everyone alright?

-No. Hammond groaned.

His foot was twisted at an odd angle and Feriss looked a little beat.

-Damn. Harry kept his eyes on the statue as he heard movement behind him. Can you patch yourself up?

-I'll try. Where are the others?

-I'm here. I'm fine. Shaila answered a little startled. Oh Gods… She trailed off.

-What!? What!? Harry was having flashbacks of the Barovian castle. He desperately wanted to check on his comrades but he couldn't let the statue get another sneak attack in.

-I'm alive. Malinda croaked.

Harry almost cried out with relief. Of course he cared for all his companions but …

-I've got you. Shaila took off her pack and started pulling potions out of it.

-We're fine too. Clariss growled.

She walked around the globe partially blocking the door.

Hammond heaved a sigh of relief.

It took them a few minutes to get everyone back on their feet. Potions proved worth their weight in gold. Malinda's robes were a little torn from all the splinter but she was on her feet in just a few minutes.

-What was that?

-I don't know. Harry was eyeing the statue carefully. I could swear the damn thing grinned after it attacked.

-Another golem? Shaila asked.

-Maybe. Malinda answered. It's not attacking now though.

-It could be just an animated trap. It'll come pick up this darn globe once we leave? Hammond was helping Feriss to some water.

-Could be. Harry turned back to the globe. I don't see any other marks of it being thrown before. What are the odds we would be the first ones to trigger this trap in 300 years?

-Pretty darn low I'd say. Shaila answered. She walked over to the globe and started poking and prodding. I think the damn thing might be hollow. A stone that big wouldn't have bounced so easily.

Harry walked over and started inspecting the globe. He was at it for almost a full minute before he found the little button.

-Everyone ready?

As soon as his disheveled companions gave a nod he pushed the little HL marker.

In front of him the globe started grinding and clicking as unseen mechanisms ticked away. It was a half a minute before the two sides of the globe slid apart.

In front of them spilled a small fortune in gold.

-Oh holy … Nice Shaila.

-Yup, good find. Clariss cheered.

-Very nice. Malinda agreed. Looks like this trip won't be a loss at all.

Harry scooped the gold back into the globe and gently clicked it shut.

-Very nice indeed. And this way we can just roll it down the stairs on our way back.

They all laughed at the thought.

The rest of the floor contained more shelves but still no book. The group made their way up the stairs when the landing opened onto the roof.

The place must have been a garden at some point but 300 years of neglect and no rain had turned the soil into grey dust to match the moonscape.

Kiddy corner from their stairwell was a lone tower on the corner of the library.

Harry didn't wait for confirmation from his colleagues before moving to the tower.

There were no traps he could see on the door but the four locks were surprisingly complex.

With the two giant tigers and wolf keeping guard he spent almost a half an hour getting all four to click open.

The staircase behind was covered in dust. Harry tread carefully on every step before moving up. This one seemed to have been bypassed by whatever had cursed all the other steps and he was at the top in a few minutes.

The room at the top was unlocked and Harry opened it cautiously.

Unsurprisingly it was filled with books. Surprisingly none of them were on shelves. Or organized in any way for that matter.

The tomes were piled roughly on the floor in uneven stacks. There were maybe two dozen books around the room and a large number of dust piles.

-I think we found it. He spoke to his colleagues behind the door.

-You found it? Malinda inched around the door.

Harry held up one of the tomes.

-Yup, that's our guy.

-What's that? Shaila pointed to the far side of the room.

On a huge oak desk stood a black tome almost as tall as Harry.

Even without a spell he could feel the pure magical energy coming off of the tome.

-No idea but it's powerful.

-We'll have to get two people to lift the darn thing.

-Do we really want to steal it before we know what it is? Clariss asked.

-It's a tome of clear thought. Malinda and Shaila both whispered in unison.

Both women looked at each other. Malinda finally completed the explanation.

-It's a magical book that helps improve intelligence. It has special meditation techniques and tricks that any magic wielder would be desperate for.

-I guess that means we're taking it too. Harry nodded at the books.

The trek down the stairs was both difficult and dangerous as Hammond and Shaila maneuvered the huge tome down the windy stairs.

Harry stepped out into the sunlight when the shout came.

-Drop the book right there and I just might kill you fast.

Harry stared at the two fire elementals in front of him.

Right behind them stood a 9ft zombie of what must have been a half giant but what actually spoke was a specter of a bear with wings.

-What the … Hammond shouted as he dropped the book.

Before Hammond could grab his bow the fire elementals moved to strike. Their fires scorched the stone wall and door and Harry could hear Hammond scream in pain as the fire hit.

The half giant lumbered forward with a sword in one hand. It was twice the size of Harry and the giant wielded it like it weight slightly less than a feather.

Harry concentrated and with a whoosh he shrunk to the size of a bumblebee. He had used this power before but never quite to that level. His crossbow bolt exploded in size a foot from him and he lost sight of the giant until the bolt hit home. He immediately used his boots and with a leap he reappeared behind the 4 monsters attacking them.

The demon had obviously lost sight of him when he shrank but he was trying to draw him out.

-Did you like my little statue trick. I hope you enjoyed the broken limbs. Oh and thank you for finding that gold. I've been looking for it for a while now.

A cone of hail and frost flashed on all 4 monsters and Harry felt the chill even from where he stood. The two fire elementals were seriously diminished by the attack and Harry actually saw them wink out when Shaila shouted some frost incantation.

The zombie seemed utterly unfazed by both attacks and was still looking around for the shrunken Harry.

Hammond peeked through the doorway for a second before hiding back. Whatever the others were planning in there Harry needed to give them time to put it together.

The good news is he had planned for this exact eventuality after their encounter in the castle. He brought his wand of invisibility first and with a whisper he completely disappeared.

He was putting his wand away when the demon shouted.

-Well? Are you going to hide forever? The longer you make me wait the longer your torture will be.

Harry shook his head at the posturing. It really was a terrible cliché. He brought out his dagger quietly. He had had it enchanted on their way back to traverse town. It looked fairly ordinary and certainly wasn't his most powerful weapon but it was his ace in the hole against incorporeal blighters like this one.

The zombie had gotten bored of looking for a wasp sized opponent and had given up. It was now trying to bash down a hole big enough for him to get through to his companions. The thundering of his giant sword against the stones nicely covered any noise Harry could possibly make.

The zombie was rearing for a blow when harry struck. Letting go of his compression he grew almost instantly back to his 4ft height and with a leap he slammed his dagger in the bear's neck.

The thing howled in pain and immediately twisted around.

Harry was hanging on to his dagger for all he was worth but the demon was intangible so he was flung back toward the zombie dagger still in hand.

As he rolled to a stop he saw a spear fly above him and pass through the ghostly form. It sparked a little as it passed but the demon seemed unmoved.

It kept searching the other side of the garden for his invisible attacker. Harry got cautiously back to his feet and tried to move out of line of fire of his colleagues. No reason to get an arrow in the back because he was invisible.

He had stepped aside just in time as Ferris and another of those weird birds bounded across the grey dust and started tearing at the demon.

Their fangs and claws must have been magically enhanced because they were tearing pieces of flesh off the damned thing.

Harry was reloading his crossbow with the last of his psionic energy when two fireballs impacted the zombie.

It reeled back and was engulfed in flames. This was all the opening Hammond needed to race across the garden with Valum at his side.

The fervor in his eyes was something Harry had never seen before. Whatever he felt toward demons in general was probably more than the general fear and hatred normal people felt for the things.

Valum used his usual tactics and with magically enhanced fangs he ripped into the bears Achilles tendons. With the tiger and the bird on each side Hammond had a clear shot. He drew and let fly 2 arrows before Harry could finishing manifesting a single bolt and the four resulting arrows slammed in a tight grouping where the demons heart would be.

Harry used the last of the power in his boots and blinked behind Valum. With a swing of his arm he aimed his crossbow at the wound his dagger had made and let fly the psionic bolt. The energy creation slammed into the wound and the demon howled in agony.

Feriss and the bird took the opening and with a violent shake of their necks they had the ghostly thing gutted and hanging by a thread. As it tried to retaliate Hammond slammed four more arrows into its head.

-You… You think this… This is the end? The demon gurgled as it started fading.

-No. I know you're kind. Hammond walked slowly over as he notched another arrow. But don't worry, I also know how long it'll take you to come back from this. We'll have you exorcised long before that.

Hammond grinned as the demon's eyes widened in dread. With a last gesture he let the arrow slam into the things eye and it vanished.

Harry looked over the zombie remains smoldering at the other end of the garden.

-Holy… That wasn't fun. He exclaimed.

-Demons never are Harry. Are you invisible?

-Mmmmh, oh, yeah. Harry tapped his foot to give a hint as to his location. Wand of invisibility. A bit pricey but worth it in situations like this.

Behind Hammond Clariss, Shaila and Malinda stepped out. The magicians were grinning at their handiwork. Clariss put a grateful hand on Feriss' neck before turning to Hammond.

-Feel better?

Hammond bent down to retrieve his spent arrows.

-No. Not yet. But when we've banished the outsider back to the outer planes then I will.

Chapter 12

Harry stood at the prow. The sea of clouds below them obscured most of the world. Vania had told the truth about her home. The mountains were huge islands peeking out of a sea of white. Jensai was maneuvering the ship to land in a lake north of the habitations. They probably could have made it to a sea below the clouds but they all felt it would be simpler to land somewhere and ask for directions.

They were close enough to see the people below turning and staring at the flying ship. They were flying the yellow flag but Jensai had made it clear to Harry that this wasn't a universe wide symbol of trade and they might have to explain their intentions.

The lake had a dock near the village and though it was small they figured it would do for a temporary harbor. The splash of the boat as it made contact brought up a wave and Harry laughed as Feriss tried to shrug off the water that splashed on his coat.

The welcoming committee on the dock was made up of a diverse bunch of people. At the front stood a tall tanned man in hastily donned armor. He wore his bleached hair in a huge mane around his head and his leonine face completed his looks. Next to him stood what Harry assumed was a priest. He wore a stern beige outfit with a sash and though his hands looked weathered he kept them clasped in front of him as if in prayer. The last man of the group was a small skinny woman who looked like she had been alive back when the worlds had been forged. She walked with a wooden cane and a limp.

-Greetings foreigners.

-Uh, Hi. Malinda was a little taken aback by the "foreigner" appellation. We are strangers to this world and we were hoping to be directed to our destination.

-And with those directions you will be on your way? The tall armored man answered.

-Yes, we don't want to disturb. Malinda was trying hard to appear as inoffensive as possible. It helped that her mithral shirt was below her normal clothes and she had left most of the weapons in the ship.

-Very well. Where do you wish to go?

-Our friend grew up in the Thrush Mountains. The monastery was called Tikse.

The lion knight snorted angrily. He obviously knew of the place they were talking about but he wasn't a big fan.

It was the older woman who picked up.

-You are close. She pointed north and west. It's this way. Maybe 300 miles. You will pass two cities on your way and a lake. Past the sea you will be near your destination. Look for the highest mountain around. Like this place it is mostly above the clouds.

-Thank you. Malinda smiled at the woman. And thank you for your time.

The trip was a little slower inside the atmosphere. Harry watched for the breaks in the clouds. The land below them was mostly forests and plains. They stayed high enough to avoid any contact with monsters on the ground. One army noticed them but if they tried to shoot them down they must have missed.

Harry only saw one of the cities before the lake came into view.

From their altitude the range of mountains they were aiming for was unmistakable. It rose from the atmospheric haze like a dragon's spine.

It was still a few hours before they could distinguish the mountains themselves. They rose lazily out of the plains below like small mounds of sugar. There was less snow at the top then Harry expected.

-Over there. Jensai pointed. It was only the tallest mountain around by what looked like a few hundred feet but it was a good marker.

The clouds parted below them to let the mountain touch the sun. Harry kept his eyes on the ground. They were turning about to circle the peak when he spotted the man made wall.

-Over there. He pointed it out to the rest of the team. We can land on that river I think.

-Naa lad, it's too shallow and too fast. We'll have to stay afloat while you disembark. Jensai shook his head.

Malinda nodded.

-That's fine. Put us down there and come back in two hours. She pointed to the people on the wall of the monastery. If it goes well we'll let you know if we'll stay longer and if we need to depart we can walk south until we see you.

Harry nodded.

-I'll just fly back if we need you.

Jensai gestured to the deck hands.

-Be careful. Your friend came from here and she was a good person but that doesn't mean they all are.

The ship turned about and when they were 15ft from the ground the group jumped off of starboard. Harry and Clariss in the shape of birds gently circled down. Malinda and Shaila's magic held the rest aloft as their luggage dangled from a rope.

Harry shapeshifted back to his human form and immediately moved to grab the luggage. It was mostly their knapsacks and his haversack but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Everyone grabbed their bags and as soon as they were checked they waived the ship off.

The doors to the monastery were open and they strode through unchallenged. The place was unlike anything Harry had ever seen.

The roofs were steeply slanted and for some reason curved up at the corners.

The entire place looked like it had been built with perfect symmetry. Any of the low towers he could see on the left was exactly mirrored on the right.

They passed through a second set of gates and the population of the place came into view.

They were in classes of 10 or so each in a flat section of the courtyard. Everyone was wearing blue of one shade or another and Harry could not see a single hair in the place. All the heads were shaved.

They passed a group practicing the staff and he was amazed at their synchronicity. They moved as a single unit in everything they did. Even their breathing seemed to be perfectly in sync.

-Your friend grew up here? Hammond was staring at a group of children, no more than 6 years old, leaning upside down against a wall. They were on the top of their heads with hands in prayer. In the whole minute they had been in sight not one of them had wobbled even a millimeter.

-Yes. Malinda was staring at a group of older kids near them practicing katas. They were kicking in the middle of the routine and she was certain that they could have reached the ship without getting a running start.

-She must have been something in a fight then. Clariss answered.

-She was. Between her and Valiant I don't think they needed us. Harry smiled. At least for the fighting bit.

The group made their way to the bottom of a huge stairway. It was topped by an open building with pillars running throughout. At the top stood a dozen older monks. They were dressed in the same outfits as the pupils in the courtyards but Harry could see in their stance the same kind of discipline Vania had.

Harry glanced at Malinda and together they stepped up until they were just a few steps short of the monks.

-Good morning travelers. The woman who spoke looked to be in her late 50's. She was shaved like the others but her bare arms were covered in scars of all sizes. She seemed to exude poise as she smiled at the group.

-Good morning. Harry tried to smile as he answered.

-What has brought you to our humble monastery? The man to her left asked. He looked to be over a hundred years old and was keeping his arms folded behind his back as he squinted at the group.

-We were companions of Vania. Malinda looked down as she anticipated their reaction.

-Has she passed then? The first monk who spoke answered in a sad tone. She scrutinized Harry's face and she read the answer in his cringe. Come with us. We can sit and you will tell us how it happened.

The tea had been strong and Harry would have loved some honey or sugar to sweeten it. Malinda and he had alternated telling the story of Vania's last adventure. The monk had introduced herself as Kreena. She had known Vania during her youth at the monastery. As they finished the story of her last moments and her funeral in the small village. Her only interruption had been to make sure Vania had not been bitten or changed by any of the monsters in the haunted realm.

It was also the first time their new team had heard the story of their first big adventure and they seemed to be impressed.

-Thank you for telling us this story. Vania was a great student and we are proud she passed fighting evil.

-You're welcome. Malinda answered. Though we didn't only come here to tell her tale. She nodded at Harry.

-We know this can't replace her but we were honor bound to bring this to you. Harry pulled out bag after bag of gold coins from his magic backpack. This is her share of the loot from our adventures. She asked that they be given to this monastery in case she passed.

-This is a lot of gold for such a short time. Shiwoon, the older monk commented.

-We've been very lucky. Malinda answered. Hopefully this will help.

-It will. Kreena waved one of the younger monks over to dispose of the sacs. Your arrival is actually more fortuitous than you realize. She sipped her tea slowly to let her comment settle.

-How can we be of help? Malinda put her cup down gently.

-One of my disciples' sibling has gone missing. She was traveling the world to deepen her understanding of the way.

-Where was she last seen? Harry prompted.

-She sent his sister a message almost a month ago that her next step would be the Isle of Silk in the East. She had heard of a youngster school in need of a teacher after harvest.

-And nothing since?

-Nothing. We do not have anyone near the island that we could send to check on her.

Harry and Malinda didn't have to think about it but their comrades might want to decide for themselves. They both stared at them until Clariss and Shaila nodded in agreement.

-With everything Vania did for us it's the least we can do.

Chapter 13

Harry smiled at his companions. They were walking in a loose group up the main street of the city. All 5 of them were wearing what appeared to be local garb. The difference was in how they were wearing it.

Malinda was trying hard not to trip over the wooden clogs in her feet. Her Kimono had been cut to size but she kept trying to roll the sleeves back.

Clariss' outfit was pretty much the same but her problem was the loud clack her steps made. She was so used to passing without trace through forests that the noise was startling her.

Hammond had given up fighting his sleeves and was trying hard not to ease the way his pants pinched him.

Shaila had wisely opted for peasant garb and was trying not to reciprocate Harry's smile.

-How come you guys are so comfy in those things? Hammond half glared at them.

-That's the whole point of those courtly outfits, Shaila answered, they're made so that you can't do squat in them."

-Harry's wearing a kimono. Clariss retorted.

-I'm really not. He tipped an invisible hat at her. I bought that thing ages ago. It's a hat of disguise. Saves me a ton on clothes and I look fashionable anywhere.

-I knew I should have bought one too. Malinda grumbled as she once again shook her arms out to untangle her sleeves. Where's this school?

-Cresting Wave row. It should be on the south side. Near the water. Harry pointed.

The area they wandered into looked almost abandoned. Most of the houses had tightly shuttered windows and mostly overgrown gardens. The houses that had signs of habitations seemed to be buzzing with activity.

Clariss was pointed in the direction of the local school by a helpful passerby. It was a small open structure and they could see a dozen children running around in the open area at the back.

Harry walked through to the small gate. The teacher was standing near the playground. He seemed to be checking over the children tablets and keeping an eye on their play.

-Excuse me.

-Can I help you? The teacher, an old almost completely bald man answered him.

-Yes, please. My friends and I are looking for a friend. Togashi Nobue.

-She came here to... Hammond trailed off. He wasn't sure how to say "To do your job" tactfully.

-She was told you needed help with the school. Clariss finished for him.

-I do, yes. He pointed to his hobbled leg. I'm not young enough to run after the children. She was here for maybe a week. She didn't show up for class the next day and no one's seen her since.

-Where was she staying?

-I think she was staying at the temple, past the heap. The teacher pointed further away from the village.

-Thank you for your time. Malinda half bowed.

The path to the temple passed yet more empty houses. Harry was about to ask why Hammond's face was scrunching up when the smell hit him. It had been a little bit since he had been in a city so the garbage smell took a second to register.

-I guess magical waste management isn't a thing here. Shaila was pinching her nose.

-Evidently not. Malinda agreed. She was trying in vain to fan the smell away.

-That's not all it is. Hammond was peering at something at the back of the heap. I think what's left of someone's buried in there.

Clariss' face tightened as she started circling the heap of domestic junk.

What was left of the body lay on the grass. The Muscles and bones had been hit by weather and carrion but Harry could still see the sharp muscle definition he remembered from Vania.

-Skinned and burned. I could look for more but I think that's enough to tell us he didn't go peacefully. Hammond was using a stick to prod the body.

-Do you think it's our missing monk? Clariss asked.

-I'm pretty sure. If not her then someone else who trained at the monastery. Harry answered.

-We should find that temple they might have a way of taking care of the body. Malinda pulled a blanket out of her pack.

Shaila picked up the other side and they laid it over the remains.

The temple was a small affair barely the size of the houses they had passed. Harry stepped cautiously through the doors.

Inside the darkened interior Harry could see a tall man in simple pants and shirt sweeping the floor. He was humming quietly as he worked. The temple itself was sparsely furnished and Harry could only see images of a rotund, jovial god sitting with his legs crossed.

-Excuse me, Clariss addressed the man, can you direct us to whoever's in charge?

The man turned around calmly and stared at her.

Harry realized from the blank expression that this man had probably been hired here because he didn't have the wits to work in the field or on a boat.

-Hi, can you tell us where Nobue is?

-She hasn't been here.

-When was the last time you saw her? Shaila asked.

-I dunno. The man started to turn back to his sweeping.

-Did she tell you when she'd be back?

-No.

Harry put a hand on Shaila's shoulder. As she turned he waggled his finger near his temple and looked pointedly at the sweeper.

-What's your name friend?

-Riichi.

-Hi Riichi, I'm Harry. Those are my friends. Nobue was a friend too. We want to find out if anything happened to her. Can you help us?

Riichi stopped sweeping again.

-Nobue said Choosing between two steps is still choosing the path.

Malinda cocked an eyebrow at this.

-She was very wise.

-She was. She said that The Emperor asked Shinsei how to achieve enlightenment. He said 'there are three stones in the garden. The first stone kills me, the second stone kills your parents, the third stone kills yourself. Are you ready to carry those stones?

He finished the long quote and turned back to his work.

-I've never heard those sayings before. Hammond looked puzzled.

-Nobue read the teachings to me. He pointed to a small recessed space at the back of the temple.

Hammond slowly walked away to where Riichi had pointed.

-Thank you Riichi.

The alcove was little more than pigeon holes built into the wall. They had a few dozen scrolls neatly stacked.

Hammond was unrolling the scrolls gently.

-It's a little different than what I usually read so you'll have to give me a minute.

Harry kept an eye on Riichi as Hammond laboriously read through the scrolls. The young man might have been simple but he worked diligently. He was carefully picking up the small pile he'd just made and was walking out of the front door to throw it away.

-This is mostly teachings. This one reads "Choosing between two evils is still choosing evil,".

-Wait, Malinda interrupted. That's not what Riichi said.

-The boy is simple Mal he probably doesn't remember it right. Clariss answered.

-What about the other one he said?

-I can't find it. There's a lot of teachings. Hammond grumbled.

-Anything actually useful in there then? Shaila grabbed another scroll and started reading it.

The scrolls had proved useless. They were sitting around their campfire on the beach. Harry and Hammond were trying to keep the fish they had caught from burning.

-This is a tough one. Malinda whispered.

-It doesn't help that we have nothing to go on. Shaila answered.

-I'm pretty sure that corpse was her. I just think it's time to say out loud what we're all thinking. Harry started handing out fish around. We need to find out what killed her.

-We owe it to Vania. Malinda stared toward the small temple.

They had return the body to the temple. Riichi had helped them with the rites. He had known exactly what to do and where everything could be found. It saddened harry a little to realize how familiar the boy was with interring someone he knew.

-Valum and Feriss had a question about that. Hammond interrupted his reverie.

Harry stared at both animals sitting a few feet away from the circle of people.

-What's the question?

-They both smelled at least 3 other freshly interred bodies. In a village this size it's a lot. Clariss answered.

-Did they smell bunt and eaten too? Malinda asked.

-We'd have to dig'em up to be sure but yes. Even under the dirt and incense. Maybe a week for the oldest.

-And Nobue has been gone what? Three? Who did interring? Riichi? How did he know all the rituals if he can't even remember the teachings correctly?

-You think he remembers what he was taught and he was just taught wrong? Shaila mumbled between bites.

-When was the last time you actually listened to what a priest had to say and moreover when was the last time you actually double checked that what he said was the actual teachings? Malinda looked shocked at the idea.

-You mean we're going to have to check all the teachings he knows against the real ones? Hammond already looked tired at the thought.

-Well we can start with things specifically taught by Nobue and built from there. She wasn't here for more than a week, she can really have read him the whole book. Harry reassured him.

-That and if it was meant as a secret message to whoever came after she can't have concealed it so well it'd take'em ten years to find it. Clariss patted him on the shoulder.

The next morning found the group at the temple searching through the scrolls.

Nobue had taught Riichi only a few Koans as they were called.

-Ok, I think that's the last one. So she mistaught him 3 of them.

Harry read the three parchments Malinda laid out.

"Choosing between two steps is still choosing the path."

"The Emperor asked Shinsei how to achieve enlightenment. He said 'there are three stones in the garden. The first stone kills me, the second stone kills your parents, the third stone kills yourself. Are you ready to carry those stones?'".

"The impatient man sees nothing before him. The patient man will remember to rise."

-So an elevated forbidden place. With three stones?

-We're on an island, up isn't that hard to find. I'll ask the school teacher if there's anywhere we shouldn't go.

-Oh, there are some wonderful vistas up in the hills but I can see why you'd want to be careful. To the north there's the Gusai Palace. It's mostly ruins now but the current Lord Gusai is very protective of the place.

-Thank you. We will be careful. Harry bowed deeply.

The team was out of their discreet clothes and most of them could not be happier.

Harry had shed his human form and was soaring high above. The raven wings were very obvious in the clear blue sky but they were more worried about scouting than discretion.

Hammond was wearing some sort of camouflage armor and harry could only spot him by the grey streak that his wolf made in the dense green foliage.

Clariss and her tiger were strolling along the path as if it was paved.

Behind the pair were Shaila and Malinda. They were trudging along in their mithral armor.

The estate was huge. They had come across a fence and had to hide as at least one man in fine dress made a round near the village. The jungle wasn't heavy in the estate but it was obvious that the last time a gardener had worked there it had been many many years if not decades ago.

The path leading to the main estate was just a few yards to the east but they were staying off it. Harry was keeping an eye on a rabbit trying to hide from Valum when he noticed the dirt path. It branched off the main road just as it was starting stairs appeared to continue up the hill. With a loud caw he stopped beating his wings. The air brushed along his feathers as he inclined his tiny body. He circled once, twice and finally three times before landing next to the dirt path.

It was only a minute or two before his companions joined him.

-Is that the first clue? Clariss asked.

-I think so. The one about the path. I saw this one branching out from the air. Harry answered.

-It definitely is. Shaila pointed up the hill. As they followed her gaze they noticed the giant stone next to the path. Only thirty yards or so up the path another very similar stone could be found.

Hammond loped over to the stone. He circled it once while Valum carefully sniffed its base. When nothing stood out Hammond put a hand on the top of it and with a small grunt upturned it.

The stone did a quarter roll. Just below, in the dirt Harry could see an imprint of an arrow. It pointed straight at the next stone on the path.

-That's definitely a clue.

The next two stones followed suit. The last arrow pointed to the remains of a stone wall. Valum sniffed industriously at the base of the wall for a second. He turned to Hammond and rose on his back legs to scratch up at the wall.

-We just passed verse 33 and proverb 4 was the branching path. 20 is the last number. Shaila started counting stones.

Harry was unsurprised when number 20 gave and she was able to pull it out. In the hollow behind were three sets of neatly tied scrolls.

The scrolls had been written by three monks in turn. They had been chasing a tattooed monk called Akuro. Apparently he had gone mad during his graduation ceremony. An unmarked prophecy had destroyed his mind. He was on the run from his order. According to Nobue's predecessor he had stolen quite a bit of cash. The last note said that Kumpei, a painter in the village, had a lead.

With just a name to go by even in a village they needed help.

-There's a group of kids over there. I'm going to see if they can help.

His group barely had time to agree before he reached up and touched his hat.

His outfit changed from the expensive outfit to match the undyed pants and shirts the kids were sporting.

There were a dozen at least playing some game with stones and tops. Harry stood on the outside of the group for a minute. Two of the children were sitting off to the side. Harry realized why when he noticed the crutch one of them had next to him.

-Hey. Harry nodded at the two kids. What are they playing?

-Throwing the square. You never played it?

-Nope.

-Where are you from? The younger child asked.

-My mom is on a trip from one of the lower planes.

-You're from another plane?! They both exclaimed.

-Yeah.

-Wow! That's so cool. Did you travel by magic?

-Is your mom a wizard?

-Can you fly?

-Are you a demon?

Harry tried to answer the barrage of questions as best he could. He wasn't used to this level of attention.

-Uh? No, we just took a ship. No, she's a trader. I definitely can't fly but that would be awesome. I'm not a demon. She's looking for someone. A painter called Kumpei. Do you guys know where we can find him?

One of the kids opened his mouth to answer when a man came striding onto the street. All of a sudden the children scattered like a school of fish. Harry had seen enough bad news to follow suit. With a dash and a spring he was into a small alleyway out of sight.

The man was dressed in a bright yellow kimono and made a beeline for the group. Harry saw his face changed as he came into view. His heavy scowl turned into a fake friendly grin. Whoever he was he was bad news.

The man approached the 4 adventurers standing in the road with a deep bow. Harry was far enough that he couldn't hear them talking. They spoke for what must have been 5 minutes when the man sent them on their way with a deep bow. He was still smiling when they turned the corner. Then the smile drop and his heavy scowl came back. Whoever he was he was bad news. From the scattering of the children Harry had a guess: City guard.

Using the power of his concealed cloak Harry climbed the sheer wall of the building he was leaning on.

The roof was thatched but solid. He was able to run steadily until he'd overtaken his friends walking briskly down the road. With a thought he commanded his boots and from one step to the next was walking next to Malinda. Shaila was the only one to react with more than a brief gasp. Her jump was concealed from view by Hammond's bulk.

-Anything interesting or did the local sheriff want to introduce himself?

-He wanted to know what we were up to. Malinda answered sotto voce. Mostly.

-Mostly he wanted to make sure we weren't here to step on his business I think. Clariss patted Feriss absentmindedly.

-The glare he gave you as you turned out of sight makes me think he's worried about something. That and the kids scattering at the mere sight of him makes me think we should stay out of his way. Harry touched his hat again. His appearance changed again to that of an older Halfling with a sharp gi. Any luck finding out where our painter is?

-He was happy to point us in the right direction. Spring petal tide way. Apparently the nice part of town. Shaila remarked.

The house indicated as Kumpei's was a nice little affair with a small wall. The windows and doors were closed. Harry opened the small gate and strode over to the front door. His knock went unanswered.

They stood around for a few minutes before Clariss decided to just try the door. To her surprise it was unlocked.

-This isn't ominous.

-Not at all. Malinda agreed. Weapons at the ready. She said as she pulled out her wand.

Her companions nodded. With a few whispers of leather and metal they prepared to follow Harry in. Using the power of his ring Harry drew the shadows around him and walked in. He was expecting traps of one form or another but nothing was coming. The entrance gave way to a kitchen and from there to living quarters. Harry gestured for his companions to follow when he noticed the abandoned bowl.

It sat on the table near the fireplace.

-I don't know exactly how rice goes bad but that green and blue can't be good. He whispered.

Hammond stepped up to it and examined it.

-I'd say it's been here for 3 weeks.

-So pretty much right after Nobue was here? Clariss asked.

-Pretty much. Malinda poked her head in what must have been one of the bedrooms. And most of his clothes is still here.

-Any money? Shaila asked. She was poking through the storage in the small cleaning space.

-No, and none of the painting supplies have been touched either.

-Do you think he was kidnapped? Harry asked.

-No. Shaila answered. He grabbed portable valuables. He left everything else like he expected to come back.

-Do you think he was her target?

-Probably not. If he was he'd have come back once he killed Nobue.

-So he's hiding somewhere. Harry mused. If he was planning on leaving the island he'd have grabbed more stuff. If there was a thieves' guild I could ask around for safe houses.

-I'm not sure we want to immerse ourselves that deep in the local underground with the local sheriff breathing on our neck. Malinda sat down. Maybe one of the neighbors could point us in the right direction.

-Actually I have a better idea. Harry touched his hat. I'm going to use an old trick. His appearance and clothing changed to that of a normal child with dirty clothes. You guys ask the neighbors and I'll try to get something out of the kids.

Once the sheriff had gone the children were back in the streets playing. Harry's looked like he had an hour ago and the kids swarmed around him again pestering him with questions.

-We're sorry we ditched you but he's mean! A little girl volunteered.

-No worries. I figured it was something like that.

-So, are you really from another plane? One of the older boy asked.

This seemed to be the signal for the barrage of questions to start.

-I figured you guys would want some proof so I brought this. Harry pulled a small sphere out of his pocket. It was a dusty pink and dull. The children seemed unimpressed until he let it go.

The ioun stone jumped from his hand and started orbiting his head.

-What does it do? Seemed to be the common question.

-It makes me a little smarter when I'm fighting. Mostly so I can dodge better.

The faces in front of him fell a little at this.

-Don't you have anything cooler?

-Yeah, conjure a dragon or something.

-Well I can't conjure a dragon. Harry laughed. But if you want something flashier I think we should go somewhere where the grownups won't stop us.

The older boy tried to conceal his excitement as he nodded.

-There's a clearing we go to. It's a bit north of here, come on.

All of them took off running. It was only a few minutes before they'd left the city behind.

The clearing was a sand pit near the beach. More small beach than clearing but he didn't want to be annoying so he kept quiet.

-Come on, show us. A small girl shouted.

Harry grinned and pulled out an orange potion. As the other children quietened down he uncorked it. The smell was foul, rotten eggs and burning asphalt. With a grimace he swallowed the liquid.

-Ok, make room. He gestured for the children standing between him and the water to step aside.

As soon as he had a good 10 yard opening he inhaled as deep as he could.

He exhaled through his mouth open as wide as it could go.

The roar of flames drew a gasp out of every child standing behind him. The sand where the flame had hit was still crackling when he turned around.

-That's amazing.

-Do it again!

-Do it again!

Harry grinned wide and threw them a mischievous grin before inhaling deeply again.

The next blast of fire drew excited laughter.

As soon as the flames died down the other children started shouting for him to do another trick.

-I can do one more but I need some answers first.

The turnabout seemed to take the older kids by surprise. With a sheriff like they had people asking questions must already be something to be weary of.

The younger children were just jumping up and down asking what his question was.

-I need to know where Kumpei went.

This brought the younger children to a stop.

-That painter that lives on spring way? One of the little girls asked.

-Yes.

-My mom says he left. Korehiro came by to deliver fruits very late one night and no one saw him again. My mommy says he's a smug healer?

-What's a smug healer?

-It's someone who sneaks things in and out without the bad sheriff knowing about my mom says.

-Do you mean a smuggler? Harry asked.

-Yeah, that.

-Thank you, that's what I needed to know. He turned around and inhaled deeply. The third gout of flame actually turned a flat expanse of sand into red hot glass.

Clariss had heard essentially the same thing from what Harry guessed was the little girl's mother.

They had regrouped and were now going through the small market in search of fruit.

The shop was open and not doing that much business in the middle of the afternoon.

Hammond walked up to the merchant and started a low voiced exchange.

Harry watched as a few gold pieces quietly changed hands and both men entered the back room of the little shop. It only took 5 minutes before Hammond walked out of the shop and nodded at the group. He gestured toward the ship yard and immediately started moving that way.

-He was helpful once he realized we weren't interested in shutting down his operation. The painter paid him for a room in the dock district. Oddly enough he wasn't interested in space on a ship out of here.

-You were right, he was planning on coming back. Malinda nodded at Shaila.

-Pretty much. Apparently our sheriff friend sometimes "Loses" his tax records and comes around for a second round. Usually later in the evening, when the sun is going down.

-And with a couple of burly friends? Harry asked.

-He didn't go into that much details but he gave me the broad strokes.

-I wouldn't be that shocked to find out he is also our friends Korehiro's main competition from black market goods. Malinda added.

-That certainly explains his anxiety in finding out what we're doing here. Clariss mused.

-Don't say it! Malinda pointed a stern finger at Harry.

-Don't say what? Hammond looked between them in confusion.

-I was just gonna say… Harry started.

-Don't you say it! Malinda interrupted him. I know what you are going to say and you are going to curse us.

-But….?!

-No! You know he is involved. He has to be. And you saying otherwise is going to bring this all falling around our ears and we're going to have to torch half the city to get out alive.

-Who's involved? Clariss sounded genuinely confused.

-The sheriff. I think since this doesn't concern him we don't need to worry. Harry gave Malinda a sideways glance as he finished his thought.

-Now you've done it. Malinda put her face in her hands.

Hammond patted her shoulder.

-It's all right. I'm sure we'll be alright. He pointed at the warehouse the fruit merchant had indicated. Here we are.

Harry noted the small structure and its flimsy lock. He noted the wisps of smoke coming out of the window facing the sea.

-Someone's home.

Hammond exchanged a look with Clariss. Without a word Feriss and her slunk around the small structure to guard whatever back door there may be.

Malinda waited until they were out of sight before knocking. Listening carefully they could hear the small noises made by an amateur desperately trying to be quiet.

Harry nodded at Malinda and moved forward. His picks slide in the lock with barely an effort and with a small pick and twist the door clicked open. In the quiet they couldn't help but catch the mad scramble toward some unseen back door. It was interrupted by a low growl.

-Kumpei I'm guessing? Malinda greeted the older man. We've been looking for you.

The older man barely took his terrified glance away from the tiger to see who had walked in.

-If it helps any we're not here with the authorities. Clariss smiled from being her companion. We just want to know what happened to our friend.

-You're not here to kill me too?

-No. We want to find out who killed Nobue. Hammond closed the front door behind Shaila and purposefully stood in front of it.

-What happened? Harry asked.

-Nobue asked me about that Akuro man. I told her that I'd heard someone mention someone by that name living on Tortoise Island. Then the next day I found her body in that pile. I ran as fast and hard as I could.

-But you didn't leave the Island. Clariss asked.

-Where's Tortoise Island? Malinda asked.

-This is my home. I may not have much but it's all I've got. It's the little one west of here. You can see it if you stand on wand beach. There isn't much there but a few farmers built houses. I thought I was being clever. Trying to play detective. Look where it got me! He wailed.

-You were trying to help.

-How much is that worth now. He's going to find me and skin me alive just like her.

-Not if we have anything to say about it. Hammond proclaimed.

The esquif that was carrying them to Tortoise Island was as rickety as they could find but the owner had been willing to go out in the middle of the night and ferry them to the island as well as wait for them to get them back to the main land.

The island was little more than a big rock jutting out of the waves. There were no trees and barely any greenery to hide the half dozen hovels huddling near the center.

Harry jumped onto the surf after Hammond. The water was freezing cold. Once everyone was off they helped pull the boat onto the white sand.

-You can wait here. This shouldn't take long. Clariss nodded at the fisherman.

The small trail was eerie in the twilight. The white sand soon gave way to the grey stone. In the cool dawn no insects were flying and there didn't appear to be any wildlife to speak of.

The surf was the only noise as they approached the houses.

-Just a guess but I'm guessing we're looking for the one that's not like the others. Shaila pointed out the only wooden house in the middle of the stone hovels.

-I think you may be on to something. Malinda agreed.

A knock at the door produced nothing so Harry carefully opened the door. The place looked like a wood carver shop. Tools were still there and half-finished cabinets and other pieces were still about.

Harry gestured his companions in.

-Looks like he was making potions too. Malinda pointed to a small alchemical bench.

Valum poked his muzzle in and immediately started growling something.

-Valum is smelling dead meat. Hammond pointed to the far corner. Probably somewhere under there.

A trapdoor was barely half concealed in the far corner.

-Weapons out. Malinda pulled out her staff.

Harry pulled the trapdoor open and immediately jumped back. The stench of death was bad.

He dropped down the small ladder and looked around.

-There's two more bodies down here. I'm not an expert but I'd say flayed then burned.

Hammond lowered himself down. Behind him Valum poked his muzzle. As soon as the smell hit his sensitive nostrils he sneezed.

-I think those might be her predecessors. Predeceasers too from the state of the bodies.

-Could this be a necromantic ritual? Something to summon a demon? Shaila's voiced floated down.

-There wasn't anything on Nobue's body to think that. Malinda answered.

Harry was inching to the corner where the bodies lay when the ground lurched.

Above him the timber of the roof cracked violently.

-Everybody out! Clariss yelled.

Harry felt himself lifted as Hammond grabbed him by his belt and tossed him through the trapdoor.

As soon as his boot hit the floor he triggered the magic inside them and appeared 5 feet outside of the shack's door barely 2 feet in front of Feriss.

He turned to see Clariss and Shaila pop out of the quickly crumbling shack only a few feet ahead of Malinda. She was literally flying out. Hammond had probably thrown her like he had Harry.

He held his breath for a few seconds as the roof caved in.

Clariss gave a gasp just as the window exploded out. Holding Valum to protect him against the splinters Hammond rolled to his feet on the still shaking ground.

-Keep running! He shouted as he let Valum take off on his own.

Clariss clutched at his hand for a second before taking off like a bat out of hell. Together they chased their animal companions.

Right behind them Shaila was putting away her dagger so she could run a little easier.

Harry and Malinda were bringing up the rear.

It was only a minute of running before the beach came into view.

Harry almost bumped into Shaila as she abruptly stopped.

The sight was not what he expected.

On the beach were 6 men. Two were obviously wizards in the middle of a spell. The other 4 had finished putting their pilot to the sword and were busy on the boat.

Hammond barely broke stride as he let loose 2 arrows. The shafts split in two and in an instant the 2 spell casters were writhing on the ground.

Harry was still taking out his crossbow. Malinda and Shaila were chanting something and gesturing as the 4 men finally turned around.

Above them icicles started slamming into the sand. Harry could see the shards gouging through the men's arms and legs and the screaming started.

He noticed as he finally got his crossbow cocked that the ground had stopped shaking. Obviously the quake had been magical in nature and probably localized.

Feriss and Valum had covered the distance to the prone spellcasters and were worrying at the men. Clariss didn't waste a second. She leapt forward. When her hands hit the stone steps they were huge paws. She had shifted to her giant toothed lion form. The charge through the sand probably was not as majestic as she hoped it would be.

A crack of thunder slammed all three animals to the ground as one of the casters scampered to his feet. His companion took advantage of this and cast some form of jump spell. He landed on their boat with a bit of a tumble.

Harry brought up his crossbow. His bolt flew straight and split in two a few feet from one of the still fleeing men. His quarry fell face first in the surf and lay still.

He missed the spells cast by Shaila and Malinda but the aftermath was pretty obvious. Lightning guy was hanging out in the surf and on the beach as well as far as Harry could tell was on the team's boat.

One of the thugs was now laying limply 20 ft. up the beach from where he had been running. As Harry made his way down the stone steps the surviving wizard had hauled his confederate up and they were hastily getting the boat out into the waves.

Another 4 arrows thunked into their hull. By the time Harry had recocked his crossbow they were making their way into the waves.

-Get to the boat. We need to find out who they are. Hammond had slung his bow on his back and was running to their little skip.

Clariss stayed in her animal form as she shouldered the skip back into the water.

The two of them pushed it far enough that when Harry and Shaila leaped into it it slid through the waves.

Malinda cast a jump spell from the shore and landed with a tumble in the bottom of the boat.

-The question is does anyone know how to steer this thing. A muffled Malinda asked.

-Not really but I can at least make a rough guess. Shaila sat at the back and started playing with the rudder stick. Can you untie those knots up there Harry? We need that sail opened.

Harry jumped up the small mast and started on the knots. By the time he was done their quarry was almost out of sight.

-Tie the bottom of it down to that cross bar.

As Hammond wrestled the bottom of the sail to the bar the little boat surged forward.

Harry grabbed hold of the mast and scanned the horizon.

-They're staying the course.

-Try and see if they're casting spells at us.

-I will. It looks like they're making their way back to the main island.

The pursuit was less than breathtaking as they drunkenly zigzagged through the waves. The bigger boat manned by two man seemed to have trouble getting all its speed in the choppy sea. With their much larger crew but smaller boat and absolute lack of any experience steering a ship it felt to Harry like a bad Punch and Judy routine.

-It looks like their hanging a left. Toward that cove. He pointed at the distant boat.

-I see it. They're going to have a heck of a head start when we make landing. Everyone be ready to make tracks.

-Or not. They're aiming for that little island.

-What island? Hammond was standing at the front. I only see the spray in that direction.

-It's not spray. There's mist coming over the cove. They might be trying to hide their hideout.

-Can you see it? Malinda asked.

Harry tapped his eyepatch.

-This was totally worth it. They're heading left a little. Into that cave. He pointed with his sword so the direction would be clear.

The boat disappeared into the cave. It was almost 20 minutes before their little skip passed the black stone walls. Harry scampered down to the bottom. Without a word they all readied their weapons.

The boat slowed down as the wind died inside the cave. It was only a minute before a sandy beach came into view. The other boat floated near the beach. Their targets had obviously abandoned ship as soon as possible.

-Everyone be on the lookout. Malinda warned.

Hammond and Harry jumped ashore as soon as the bottom hit the sand.

The sandy beach gave way to a strange sight. At their feet lay a miniature version of a city. It appeared to be of local architecture with the arching overhanging roofs and stone walls.

The further they progressed into the cave the more crowded the floor became.

Clariss growled as they made their way to what looked like the center of the miniature city.

-What the hell is this? Shaila shone a light on the floor.

At their feet lay a painting. The scene matched the tiny city around it. It seemed to be a palace of some sort.

There were two incongruities with the scene at their feet.

The first one was a wet foot print on the edge of the canvas.

The other was that the canvas seemed to be made of human skin and painted with blood.

Hammond pointed his arrow at a small dot on the canvas.

-Look. It's someone running.

-They must have jumped in the canvas. Malinda offered. Do we want to follow?

-You'd better make up your mind fast. Harry pointed to the edges of the painting. There was no fire but they were blackening.

-Go. We need to stop him. Malinda nodded.

One by one they jumped through the oily film.

Harry cast one last glance at the cave before jumping in with both feet.

Chapter 14

The darkness was oppressive. Harry couldn't feel anything, his clothes, the air in his lungs or his companions falling below him. He could feel his heart racing as the time in the darkness stretched.

He was trying to grasp for the power that would let him change into a raven when the light burst in.

Around him colors started to swirl in patterns as his eyes watered. Harry finally got signals from his fingers and gratefully wiped away the tears of terror that were blurring his vision.

Clarissa and Hammond were next to him, still trying to see.

Malinda and Shaila had recovered. They were staring in dread at their surroundings.

The fear that had gripped Harry in the darkness was still pumping through him as he stared. The landscape was slowly getting sharper. It was still an oil painting. The colors were blurred but he could see the buildings and the street. Slowly the paint was blending and getting finer until he could see the tiny details of the real scene just below.

The street gently pulled up in time with the details and as the world started looking real around him Harry's feet touched the smooth cobbles.

-Watch out! Malinda shouted.

She was pointing at something behind him and by the time Harry had turned the screaming had already started.

A few yards behind where they had landed were three figures. The taller of them was standing tall with an eastern sword raised high above him. At his feet was a kneeling corpse. Harry had seen a few dead in his travels and the vast quantities of blood gushing out of the man's back meant he wasn't going to make it. The last one was either a tall Halfling or a young child. He was standing paralyzed within striking distance of the bloody sword.

An arrow and a dagger flew to each side of Harry and hit the attacker before he could land a blow.

Whoever he was, he was a trained fighter. He barely paused before pulling a long dagger from his belt.

Feriss and Valum bounded up in unison. Without a growl or even a bark they were on the swordsman and bearing him to the ground.

Shaila seemed to appear between the boy and his attacker. Holding her wand up she shouted.

-Stop, we don't want to kill you but we will if we have to.

Harry finally recovered his wits and ran to her side. He had his crossbow at the ready but was giving the man a chance to surrender.

Even with both animals still holding onto his legs he managed to jump back onto his feet.

Harry let a shaft loose and pinned his arm to his side.

With the arrow sticking out of his side the swordsman kept running toward them until Shaila had no choice but to stab him with her dagger. The blow was clumsy but the man's wounds were extensive enough already that he gasped and fell to his knees in front of her. She pushed him away and with a last groan the man breathed his last at her feet.

-Everybody drop your weapons!

Harry was startled again by four more swordsmen rushing in. They had their hands on the hilts of their swords. The shouts were so familiar that even a few years and worlds away Harry automatically dropped his crossbow.

The young boy let them come to him. The men formed a circle around him.

-These people saved me captain.

The four men straighten up slightly at this.

-What happened to your guards your majesty?

-I'm not sure. Ushimo was just behind one moment then he was standing over Kojima. Those people appeared out of the air and defended me.

The captain stepped forward and bowed deep.

-I am grateful for your assistance. You have saved the son of heaven, our lord Hantei Kusada the 6th.

-The 6th? Clarissa asked. She was trying to be nonchalant but harry could hear the tension.

-Yes Milady.

-We are honored to have been of assistance. Malinda answered. But please do not let us delay the son of heaven in his important tasks.

-Captain. The boy answered. Bring these people to the palace this afternoon. I will see them for tea. In the meantime they are honored guests.

With a bow to Shaila the young emperor started down the street.

As soon as the emperor and his entourage were out of sight the captain turned to Shaila.

-I thank you again for your timely aid. Ushimo was a trusted member of the guard. I do not understand what could have happened.

-I only saw them after he had already struck Kojima. I'm sorry. Malinda nodded sadly at the other fallen man.

-I'm sorry to interrupt. We are travelers and we've only just recently come into this land but we have heard of the august person of the emperor. His father, was he Hantei Fujiwa? Clarissa asked carefully.

-Yes, indeed.

-Thank you. I had heard the tragic tale of course but I never thought I would meet him.

Harry and Hammond gave her a shocked look. They had no idea where they might be. They had been on this plane less than a month but she already knew the lineage of the emperor.

They were picking their weapons when another group of men arrived at a run. They conferred with the captain for a minute before descending on the two bodies. Another two minutes and the street looked like nothing more untoward then a spilled casket of wine had happened.

-If you will follow us. I will escort you to the palace and see to accommodations. I am sure your journey was long and arduous and you will want to refresh before seeing the emperor.

The room was as grandiose as Harry had expected. The palace was a thing of beauty and peaceful gardens. Vania had certainly not exaggerated the beauty of her lands.

-Clarissa, you had something to say?

Hammond and Clarissa looked to their companions before either opened their mouth. Once the wolf and the tiger had sniffed through the rooms they huddled close.

-We're in deep trouble.

-We got that. Malinda whispered back. How bad?

-We've traveled in time. 400 years, give or take. Clarissa answered.

-Ok, getting home is going to be bad. You guys look like we're going to die. Shaila was still looking relaxed.

-Because we might. This is the past. We aren't born. Our great great grandparents haven't been born. What happens if we mess up and they never meet? Hammond had obviously caught up to Clarissa's worry.

-Uh, I was born 17 spheres south of here. Nothing happening here is going to impact there in 400 years. Harry answered off-handedly.

-You're probably safe then. With 400 years we don't know what might happen to the rest of us or you friend that brought us here.

-They're right harry. We have to be very careful not to change anything. And certainly not kill anyone. Malinda answered quickly.

-Then what about the Emperor we just saved. Wouldn't that have changed a lot? He replied.

-Actually I think that was a good thing. The Emperor actually lived for a while longer. I remember reading about his father when we were on Toril. They've been having problems for almost a hundred years with feuding families vying for the throne. They tend to die young, usually right after producing an heir. The regents that control everything while they're young now, those guys seem to die of old age.

-So… Harry paused. You think the shape shifter was behind the attack?

-No way to be sure but what are the odds? Hammond answered.

-Ok. Here's my plan. Harry nodded. We investigate the attempted murder. Check his body, talk to anyone who might know him. In the meantime we stay away from people as much as possible and by the gods, avoid discussing current events or history trivia with anyone we DO run into.

-Ignoring the contradiction for a minute, the emperor requested our presence for tea. And his guards are probably going to want to investigate it themselves. We're not exactly going to get an all access decree by just asking without answering some serious questions. Shaila pointed out.

They all paused to think it over.

-Ok, Malinda started. We need to get our story straight. We're foreigners. There's no way we can pass for locals. We haven't time traveled because we'll lose all credibility the moment we say anything to anyone.

-Agreed. The ones who'll believe will just pump us for info and that's a cure worse than the disease. Hammond nodded along.

-I think we should be careful of magic too. Shaila pipped in. I didn't see any wards or enchanted clothing on anyone we passed. Some minor enchantments on swords and the like but that was it. I think those people might not react very well to magic.

-How about, Harry replied. We go to this tea and ask questions. Mostly who the guard was and maybe if he was married or had kids. Then, tonight, I sneak to their morgue with Malinda and we examine the body while you guys talk to his widow if any? I also agree with Malinda, as much truth as possible.

-What about our appearance? Clarissa asked.

-What about it? Hammond answered.

-Well we popped out of an oil painting made of human skin. They might have some questions.

-No one in a position to see us land still has a pulse is what I think Hammond is trying to say. Shaila clarified.

-But the emperor …

-Had his back to us. Hammond replied.

-So we came on a boat? Today? She asked.

-Sounds like the safest option. Hammond agreed.

-Ok. Now I want to see those refreshments we were promised. I have salt crusted to my skin so bad I feel like a herring.

The bath was nothing Harry had ever experienced. He'd seen communal baths in some of the more backward corners of their travels but this was a weird contrast of sophistication and backwards thinking.

He was back in his armor. Their rooms had a lounge area with a low table. He sat with his legs folded, doing an inventory of what they had brought with them. They could make do on their supplies for a few weeks but it would involve using some magic. He had never been the guest of royalty before but he didn't need someone as smart as Malinda to tell him they shouldn't overstay their welcomes.

He was putting everything back when a polite knock came.

-Yes? He asked.

On the other side of the door stood a young woman in a floral themed outfit. She carried a box of dark red wood with a carefully painted white flower on the top.

Without a word she handed it over for Harry to grab.

Harry grabbed it confusedly and watched her walk away.

-Who was that Harry? Hammond walked in.

-No idea. I think they were delivering a present but it doesn't say who it's for. Harry put the box down on the table.

-Well, open it.

Harry carefully eased the lid off.

Inside was an ornate scroll.

-Maybe not a present then. He unrolled it. It looks like a dinner invitation. Bayushi Atsuki formally requests the honor of our presence.

-What time?

-Hour of the dog. I'm guessing dinner time.

As Harry finished his sentence another knock came.

Hammond opened the door. He closed it a moment later. He had a blue box with a yellow flower painted on it.

-If it's for dinner too we're going to have a problem.

-It's dinner. Doji Tomeko. Hammond let the scroll roll back.

-I'm sure Shaila would love to go.

-I would love to go where? She asked as she walked in.

-Apparently word about us may have spread. Hammond handed her the scroll.

As Shaila finished reading another knock came. Harry opened the door and accepted a white box.

-Shiba Katsutoshi. Same time. He read off the scroll.

-What's at the same time? Malinda asked.

-We got dinner invitations from 3 of the local families. All of them for dinner tonight.

-3 we can handle, Clarissa added. One for each and Harry and Malinda will go wandering. This way we don't offend anyone. Any preference? She looked at Shaila and Hammond and pointed to the boxes.

-I think I'm going to attend Mr. Shiba's table. He grabbed the white box.

-Mmmmmh, I'm not sure. I like the red box but I think I'll go for the blue. She rolled the scroll out. Our winner is Mr. Tomeko.

-That means I get Mr. Bayushi. Clarissa grabbed the last box. For now we need to get ready to dine with royalty.

Tea was an elaborate affair. They'd mostly sat in silence and watch the preparation. Malinda and Clarissa had taken lead and done the talking for the few sentences that were exchanged.

-You ready? Harry tightened his armor a little.

-I think so. Malinda finished a small hand gesture and her outfit darkened.

-Ok, let's go.

The corridors were so dark it was a breeze to hide. They passed a few servants still running errands or carrying things so late at night. The floorboards did squeak under Malinda's feet but she was still careful enough that they made it.

The cold room wasn't even locked. They walked in quietly.

The body was on a pallet far from everything else in the room.

-By the gods it's cold. Harry rubbed his fingers together.

-Well it helps save food over the summer. She pulled the cover off the dead man's head.

Her fingers fluttered over his face as she whispered.

After a few seconds lights started coalescing above her hands. She examined them for a few seconds before pulling out a scroll.

-Ok, this is going to take me a second. Malinda pulled a rod out of her robes. I thought we'd never use it.

-What is it?

-Rod for speaking with the dead. Don't ask any questions while it's active. She waited until Harry nodded in agreement before activating the rod. The magic flowed into the body in front of her. Why did you attack your emperor?

A sepulchral voice croaked out of the body.

-Day turned to night. Everything was lies. How could I not?

-Very helpful. Who cast the mind spell on you?

-He helped her. Her death will come soon but he helped.

-Where is she?

-Home. At peace. Soon, she will be with me.

-Where did you live?

-Near the palace. Behind the noodle restaurant.

-A straight answer at last. Thank you. Malinda put down the rod and let the spell die. We can go check it out in the morning.

-Who do you think 'she' is? Harry pulled the cloth back over his head.

-Usually daughter or wife. She stood up. They are rarely willing to die for less.

The journey back was as uneventful as the way in. It was almost an hour before the rest of the team made it back in.

-How was the investigation? Clarissa walked back out of her room.

-It was definitely magic. Malinda answered. Some mind control drug. Apparently he's got a sick girl he was worried about.

-That'd push him for sure. Hammond followed Clarissa out. I don't know if I would kill the emperor for that but you could convince me to take some drug.

-We got his home address too. I figured that can be our stop when we leave tomorrow. Harry answered between bites. How was dinner?

-It was awkward. Shaila answered. Apparently there was a law passed a few weeks ago banning foreigners.

-What? Malinda and Harry exclaimed in unison.

-Yup, It seems that depending on where in the city we landed if the first person we met and saved the life of wasn't the emperor we would have at best been escorted forcefully back to our 'ship' and at worst killed on the spot with a cursory pretense that we attacked first.

-And that would be because we don't have family or business here. Any local that we dealt with would be tortured until they 'confessed' then they would be executed. Clarissa continued. We've stumbled on a war waiting to happen.

-No my love. This war didn't happen. Hammond hugged her. I knew someone from here. I've heard of this. It sounded familiar when Mr. Shiba told me about it. This whole removal of foreigners was bad but once the emperor took more control he removed stopped the indiscriminate slaughter.

-Damn! Harry exclaimed. So this guy wants the empire to go to war with those foreigners?

-That or just get them completely isolated. Either way he is making serious changes. Shaila agreed.

-We talk to the girl tomorrow and find out where he is?

-Pretty much. Everyone should get a serious night sleep. Tomorrow might be a long day. Malinda nodded.

The escort out of the palace was friendly. They had been clear enough they did not want to outstay their welcomes. The captain from the previous day pressed a small bag of gold on Hammond before closing the door on them.

Ushimo's house was the second noodle shop they checked. The young woman who answered the door could barely stand. Between her coughing fits she managed to acknowledge that she was indeed married to Ushimo.

-What can I help you with honored foreigners?

-We need to be blunt because time is short. Malinda opened. We know your husband was bewitched. He was not in his right mind when he attacked. We want to find the man responsible.

She sat shocked. In her defense Malinda had been a bit blunt.

-Wha..? Who… Who would do this? Why?

-We don't know the answer to all those questions madam but we want to find the answers. We want to help. Hammond tried to reassure her.

-Someone helped you recently. He gave medicine to your husband for helping you. Malinda continued.

-Doctor Roshi?

-Maybe. When did he last visit you?

-Two days ago. He came over and gave me some of the medicine. He took Ushimo to the sake house afterwards to talk.

-That would fit.

-But it's strange, he always said sake is bad for you.

The group shared a look.

-Do you know where we could find him? Shaila asked softly.

-I'm not sure. He said something about somebody named Izumida. Izumida needed his attention.

-Thank you. This is very helpful. You should rest. Harry motioned everyone out the door. We will do everything we can to help.

As they all filed out Harry discreetly dropped off the purse they had received. It would do a lot more good here than with them.

-Ok, that was a bit of a thin lead but it's a start. Clarissa started speaking as they walked back onto the street.

-It's the best one we've got. We just need to find that doctor. Shaila commented.

-Excuse me sir. Harry stopped a man walk by them.

-Yes.

-Where could we find Dr. Roshi please?

-At this time of day I would guess at home. He lives on Inu Street. The man pointed behind them. Two streets that way and one over.

-Thank you so much.

The group made their way to Inu street. The doctor's home was found after asking for direction once more.

The doctor opened his door to an unusually combat ready group.

-May I help you?

-Dr. Roshi? Harry asked. His hand was on his dagger.

-Yes. He was slowly closing the door.

-We need to talk to you about one of your patients, Ms. Ushimo.

The doctor stopped inching away. A sad tilt to his face came over him.

-She hasn't got much time. Her poor husband will be devastated when it comes.

Harry was surprised.

-I am sure he will. When was the last time you spoke to him?

-I'm not sure. A week at least. I was in the islands. I just came back late last night.

Clarissa let go of her scimitar hilt.

-One last question doctor, who is Izumida?

-Izumida? The doctor looked puzzled. I don't know anyone by that name. No one would name their children that anyway. The emperor has a summer palace by that name and I don't think a family would want to usurp the name.

-Where exactly is the palace? Hammond interjected.

-About 15 kilometers south. Near the coast.

-Thank you for your help doctor. Harry finished.

The group was riding like hell. Malinda, Shaila and Clarissa had together conjured enough phantom and smoke steeds for everyone.

The magical mount rode so fast Harry was forgetting about the urgency of their ride.

In the end it had taken longer to conjure their mounts then to ride to the palace.

The palace in question was a glorified hunting lodge. They rode the horses to the front doors without challenge.

Hammond dismounted first. He pulled Valum out of a pouch and dispelled the magic that made the wolf portable. He knelt down and started inspecting the foot traffic marks.

-Something's not right.

Clarissa dismounted. She unshrunk Feriss before asking.

-What is it?

-There's been a lot of foot traffic. Recently. And most of it was people wearing boots, not those sandals people were wearing even on the road.

Harry dismounted. He immediately pulled out his crossbow and nocked a shaft.

-Nobody has come to greet us either.

Malinda pulled out a dagger.

-I think something's wrong. She pointed to Feriss.

The tiger was sniffing at the door. Whatever he found on the other side was not to his liking. He started growling softly to get his companion's attention.

-I think he found the groundskeeper. Shaila pointed to the flies buzzing around the door of the palace.

-Weapons out. Harry said. Once everyone was ready he moved to the door.

He couldn't find any trap so he pushed on it.

The room beyond was a dining hall. The sunlight coming in through the high windows illuminated a fire pit in the center of the room. Harry stared at the dirt piles strewn haphazardly around the pit. His mind was refusing to make sense of the shapes. A piece of a branch was sticking out of one of the piles, the five little sticks reaching for the roof.

As he finally realized what he was looking at Harry rushed back outside. He fell to his knees and emptied his stomach.

-Harry. You Ok? Malinda was at his side.

-They're all in there. Harry said between heaves. In the pit.

Clarissa and Hammond disappeared into the lodge. They came back out a few minutes later.

-It looks like a dozen corpses at least.

-Whoever it was actually camped here. Hammond added.

-You going to be Ok? Clarissa asked sympathetically.

-I'll manage. It just took me by surprise. Harry took a drink of water to wash his mouth. That was a kid's hand.

-We have got to stop this guy. Shaila agreed.

-Oh. So. Much! Harry agreed. Now let's see if we can find a clue in there. Harry walked determinedly back into the defiled hall.

They worked through the debris and detritus left by Nobue and his cohort.

They had determined that some of the people that had murdered the inhabitants were blond. This put them in foreigner territory since all the people they'd met here had black hair.

They had found bullets for the flintlock guns scattered around as well as embedded in the walls. Some black powder was also scattered here and there away from the fire pit.

-I think I found something. Clarissa called.

She was laying out small pieces of charred paper on the floor.

-Looks like a map. Hammond peered over her shoulder.

-Obviously I don't know the area very well but that could be the coast line around here. Shaila pointed to one of the larger pieces.

-Why would they burn a map? Malinda asked.

-Spying. Harry answered immediately. They destroy their plans so they couldn't be found.

-Dammit. Clarissa exclaimed. I can't remember anything about this. Was there a war? Were they supposed to win?

-No idea. I think you're the only one who would know love. Hammond answered for all of them.

-And we can't just bring this to the emperor. We would change too much.

-And we just don't know enough. Shaila added. We could be giving them bad advice.

The door behind them slammed as a gust of wind blew through the hall.

The pieces of paper started fluttering. Another gust picked ashes and embers out of the pit.

As they watched the wind started picking small pieces of reed and trash around the room.

The dirt and ash and paper flew into a small tornado in front of them.

The embers fell first. They blazed into a fire as soon as they hit the floor.

Before the group could even start running the fire was extinguished. In front of them was a map.

None of them were familiar with the area but the little flames on the edge of the coast and the big embers a few inches to the north were clear hints.

The pieces of paper flutter into the sea and started forming up. Harry was still marveling at the little boat shapes when Malinda pointed out the dirt being marshalled across the land.

-Well now we have a clear plan. Shaila nodded.

-So what next? Harry asked. Do we go to the emperor? Do we try to take them on ourselves? If we do which group do we take on?

-We can't take on an army. Malinda shook her head. I don't know all of Shaila's spellbook obviously but there's nothing in mine that can deal even with a small squad.

-Nope, you're right. I could take on a squad, maybe two but nothing more and then I'd be out of spells.

-I could use my bow from afar. I doubt a standing army has enough people as good as I am to take me on but I would still run out of arrows long before they ran out of men. Hammond flexed his hand as he spoke.

-Then we're agreed. We'll go talk to the emperor. What do we tell him? We can make a copy of this but Nobue will have something in the wings.

-He prepared for this. Malinda was examining the scraps of paper. He probably read books about all those events. He knows exactly what troops they have and all of their tactics.

-And he just spent who knows how long teaching them all to those guys. Shaila agreed.

-We saved his life. That should get us an audience at least. Hammond said.

-And how do we explain how he knows all of this? Clarissa asked.

-More importantly how do we convince them not to use all of their tactics? Harry agreed.

-We can figure it out on the way there. Clarissa finally caved. Worst case will have to be the truth.

The ride back to the city was slowed when they emerged from the woods around the lodge.

There would be no need to convince anyone the invasion was happening.

Below them in the plains the foreign army was gathering.

The smoke steeds made fantastic time anyway and soon they were dismounting in front of the palace.

-Guard, we need to speak to your captain.

-What's your business? The guard was pointing her spear at what she thought was the heart of Harry's smoke horse.

-We have information regarding the foreign army massing to the south.

Apparently those were the magic words. One of the guards dashed inside.

A few minutes of debate and some rushing got them ushered into a war room.

-You have information for us. A slim man in a black outfit challenged them as soon as they walked in.

-Mr. Bayushi, Clarissa answered. We found proof that someone with access to your battle plans has been in contact with the leaders of the armies amassing to the south and coming by sea.

-There's another army? The emperor spoke softly.

-Yes your highness. She nodded. One almost as massive as the one to the south.

-Who is this traitor? Bayushi demanded. The outrage seemed genuine at least.

-We think his name is Togashi Akuro. Harry answered honestly. We think he was behind … Harry stop speaking as a sharp boot stomped on his foot.

-Behind? Bayushi didn't ignore the obvious hint Harry was given.

-He murdered people in a village we were staying in. We came here looking for him. Hammond answered quickly.

Bayushi opened his mouth to question their story when the emperor gestured.

-I understand. How much could he have told them? He is not a trusted member of this council?

-We're not sure how he found all his information but he knows everything. Troop size, deployments, traps and ambushes you might have prepared, who your generals are and what their favorite tactic is. Clarissa enumerated.

-Can you prove any of this? A younger woman with white hair asked.

-They have my trust in this. The emperor answered before any of them could. We need to plan. Where is Doji Sekidera?

-He has not arrived yet your highness. The younger lady answered.

-Someone find him. You, the emperor pointed to the group. Show us everything you know.

They all clustered around a map.

It took a half hour to detail everything the souls of the dead had shown them. They answered all the questions they could until the emperor and his aides dismissed them.

They were ushered into another room where the young lady with white hair was anxiously waiting for them.

-I'm sorry to presume but I need your help.

-What's wrong? Harry asked.

-Doji Sekidera is missing. I don't dare bring it up to the council.

-Where's he gone? Malinda asked.

-I think he's gone to negotiate with the foreigners. He wants to avoid bloodshed.

-You think that guy we're looking for will try and ambush him? Hammond asked.

-Yes. Please find him. He's the best chance we have of formulating a new strategies.

-Ok, how can we find him?

-My servant helped him saddle a horse an hour ago. He was headed south, to the port.

-Then let's get after him.

They rode the smoke horses south once again. Only two had to be recast but Clarissa had made it clear that she would not be very helpful with spells for a day.

The port rushed into view. It wasn't huge so they could see there were only a few small vessels at anchor.

Harry was trying to guess which one would be their target when one of the bigger ones starting sailing.

-Just a wild guess but I'm assuming this one is our guy.

-It looks like it. Hammond agreed.

-The horses I conjured will go over water. Malinda shouted back. We can just double up on those and continue the chase.

-Well that's just handy. Remind me to get something to conjure those up. They are handy. Harry chimed in.

-After this much trouble I have a whole shopping list for when we get back home.

-You both realize we are probably not going to bring any gold back from this right? Clarissa half laughed.

-Who cares? After all this a dragon's hoard will be easy. Shaila mocked.

-You know, I've never stole a dragon's hoard before. Let's do that next. Harry answered.

The road gave way to the dock as they talked and with only a short intake of breath they jumped onto the water.

The horses raced the few hundred yards that the boat had managed to get away from the dock in a few seconds.

Harry jumped straight onto the side of the boat. His cloak's magic allowed him to climb without any issue.

The sailors around him were shocked to see their group land behind them out of an empty sea.

-Where is Doji Sekidera? Clarissa shouted.

It took a few seconds of shouting and scrambling before an older warrior with his hand on the hilt of his sword walked up from below.

-What's the meaning of this?

-Doji Sekidera? Harry asked.

-Yes.

-We were sent by Doji Tomeko. There is a traitor in your ranks and she feared that he would follow you and try to kill you in the heat of battle.

-What battle? He seemed confused.

-The foreigner army? Isn't that what you are doing right now?

-No. My page brought me here to meet with their ambassador. He pointed behind him.

His page was just walking onto the deck when he caught sight of the group.

-Get him! Hammond shouted.

Harry was already moving before the sailors had finished turning. He drew his dagger and cut at the shapeshifters legs. He scored a clean hit as 4 arrows thunked into his limbs.

Whatever the monster was he was quick. Harry didn't get a chance to move before he felt a stinging slap against his face. The blow wasn't strong but as he stepped back he felt the sting turn into a burn.

He wiped frantically to get the poison off when a kick to his stomach sent him sprawling.

Harry rolled with the blow and came up a few feet away from the surprisingly agile page.

As he watched two spells slammed the monster to the deck.

The son of a poisoned spider was tough. One of his arms was hanging useless at his side and still he rose. He was moving toward Doji Sekidera when 4 more arrows hit him. His legs buckled under him. With his remaining arm pushing he tried to inch forward.

Harry pulled his short sword. When the monster passed in front of him he stabbed through his leg and into the deck.

-Ha, *cough* Ha. You can't stop this.

-Stop what? Clarissa stepped in front of Akuro.

-You…Don't…Know? He wheezed.

-No. Hammond answered shortly.

-Then, why… try so hard?

-Nobue. Harry said abruptly. We wanted to bring her murderer to justice.

-Who?

-The monk you murdered on the Ilse of Silk.

-I don't remember. Was she …powerful?

-No, she was just a monk. Malinda answered.

-Then… why?

-I'm going to finish him off now unless you have more questions? Clarissa unsheathed her sword.

-Well for one I'd like to know how to get back home. Harry put his hand on her arm.

-Fair point. Hammond agreed. Well Akuro? How do we get back home?

-I have the paint. Even the painting is just waiting.

-Another painting. That makes sense. Where is it?

-We'll find it. Malinda cut Akuro off. You failed. We'll make sure everything you've tried fails. I hope whatever gods you follow have mercy.

-I have many questions. Doji Sekidera stepped forward.

While the warrior was interrogating the shape shifter under the supervision of his team Harry stepped aside.

He grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped at his cheek. The poison was still stinging. The cloth came away with blood but nothing else. He grabbed some water out of a skin and cleaned the wound. It was a good two minutes before the burning stopped.

-You ok Harry? Malinda tapped his shoulder.

-I will. He had poison on his hand or something, it was eating through my cheek.

-Goodness, do you need a spell or something?

-Naaa, the poison's stopped. I just need to heal.

-We have spells for that too you know?

-Were-raven remember? I heal.

-That's right. Well it looks like they'll be a little bit longer getting answers but we should be on our way home soon.

-I'm going to need a rest after this.

-We all will. Maybe something with a green dragon?

-Gods no. Something with a warm fire and some lamb. Slow roasted.

-Dragons eat mutton. I'm sure we can make it work.

Chapter 15

The hunt for the painting was pathetically easy. They were back on the small island within a day. All around them things seemed to be as they had left them.

The Ferrion had lifted them back to the monastery. The monks had not been shocked to find out that their friend had died doing her duty. They were thankful to the group for stopping her murderer.

Toril was growing in front of them.

Harry was below deck watching the blue and green sphere come closer.

He kept his eyes glued to it as the winds and buffeting of reentry slammed the hull.

Once they were past the worst of it he made his way back onto the deck.

The crew was still pulling down the sails. He stepped behind one of them and pulled on the rope in time with the other.

The ship surged as each sail unfurled. Harry made his way to the prow. Below them the clouds looked like a soft cotton carpet. It still amazed him how the transition happened. One minute they were above white hills. The next they were in the fog.

Slowly the fog darkened. When they broke through it was into a downpour. The rain was just a few drops at first but the lower they went the harder water hit the deck.

-I'm gonna get my oiled cape. Harry handed the rope to the man in front of him.

He walked back onto the deck as the land below them emerged from the spray. They weren't going to land until they were in the harbor but the sight was just too beautiful.

Harry braced as they hit the water in the harbor. The boat jumped on the wave before plunging its prow. The wave broke on both sides of the boat and drenched the deck.

The docks were busy with the storm on their heel. They docked close to the sea wall.

-I'm going to go to the guild. I'll see you tomorrow? Harry put a foot on the gangway as he spoke.

-That's fine. I'm going to settle with Clarissa and Hammond. They may want a shopping trip before we go.

-Fair enough. Have fun.

The walk through the city in the rain was interesting. It was way too busy to be stopped by a bit of water but the older merchants were carefully packing their wares after a brief look at the sky.

His fingers itched when he bumped into a nobleman hurrying home. He didn't grab the ornate dagger that had been dangling from his waist but the temptation was there.

He was rubbing his left palm when he felt it. The pouch of shapesand on his leg was tugged off. He resisted the urge to grab the hand of the little girl as she tried to turn away. Instead he waited. She kept walking straight. Harry activated his boots and with a quick hop was a few dozen yards in front of her.

He slowed a little to let her pass him again. This time his hands snaked out. Her cloak barely whispered as he grabbed the earing that dangled beneath her brown hair.

Harry felt the heart pounding rush as she half turned. He carefully turned into the next alleyway and let her go on ahead.

Now came the fun part. Harry used the last of his boots power to jump onto the rooftop.

He immediately started running. The guild was almost four blocks away and it took some acrobatics to make it across the bigger streets.

He used his cloak's magic to land quietly in front of the guild. The door closed quietly behind him and he pushed his hood back.

-Mr. Jaser?

-Can I help you? The old man stared curiously at Harry.

-Oh, Harry reached to his ioun stone and deactivated it. Sorry, I forgot.

-Harry? By the gods. It's been so long. Where've you been?

-All over creation and then some Mr. Jaser. You just would not believe it.

-Do you have something for me?

-Yes I do but it's going to have to wait a minute.

-What for? Mr. Jaser seemed confused.

Instead of answering Harry stepped back into the shadows. The ring on his hand radiated darkness until his entire body was just another shadow on the wall.

Mr. Jaser was still looking at him quizzically when the door opened again.

In walked the girl from earlier.

-Well well. Mistress Carhawk. Do you have anything for me?

-Yes sir. She started putting a few pouches on the counter and finally added Harry's pouch to the lot.

Mr. Jaser carefully added up the gold and silver from the pile until he came to the heavy pouch. Very carefully he opened the leather flap.

-Is this … sand?

-What? Ms. Carhawk pulled the flap down hurriedly. She pulled out a handful of the light white stuff in confusion.

Harry carefully stepped forward. He let the magic flow back and his shadow form retreated.

-It's shapesand.

His voice drew a gasp from Ms. Carhawk. She spun on her feet quickly and stared at Harry.

-Who are you?

-Hi, Harry waved. I'm Harry.

-Master Harry is a member of our guild. Mr. Jaser added.

-That was a good lift. I almost missed it. You might want to work on targets though. Harry pointed to his vest. He opened one of the many pockets under his arm. He pulled out a leather pouch from the magically expanded space. Someone with a vest like mine is going to have his money hidden.

-Do you want it back? She pointed at the sand.

-No, you keep it. I've got more. He smiled.

-I'll put it on your books. You run along now. Master harry and I have some business to discuss.

They both watched the young thief scamper toward the dormitories.

-That's a lesson she won't forget in a hurry. Mr. Jaser turned back to Harry.

-Hopefully not. Maybe she'll be more careful next time.

-Do you have something for me?

Harry dropped the coin pouch on the small counter.

Mr. Jaser upturned it and stared at the silver white coins and gems that fell out.

-I guess it was a good trip then.

-Mostly good. Funnily enough a good half of the trip was a net loss but we managed.

-Fair enough, I will add it to your books.

-Thank you. Harry tipped an imaginary hat at the older man.

-You can probably go to one of the guest rooms this time. You're getting too old to be in the dorms.

-Jamie or Syracus in?

-Jamie should be out all night. She's being a face at a ball. Syracus…Mmmmmh, I'm not sure. I think he was casing a job in the upper city but I'd have to check.

-No worries, I'll catch them sometime.

The morning sulked through his barred window grey and damp. Harry had felt strange sleeping on an actual bed again.

The room felt big after cramped ship quarters for the last year. He walked over to the wash basin. The cold water finished waking him up. He stared at himself in the mirror. The last time he had done this in this building he could pass for a Halfling with barely an effort. It was so many years and worlds ago now.

The young man that was scrutinizing him now was so different. He had a few scars here and there. His hair was cut short. He could see the beginnings of teenage stubble greying his upper lip.

-I'm gonna have to learn to shave aren't I?

Harry walked back to the ship without fearing for his purse. The clouds had disgorged themselves in the night. The grey cobblestones glistened beneath his feet. Harry suppressed the urge to skip like a small kid. Being back home felt fantastic. His cheery mood continued as he reached the docks.

The ship was bobbing gently. He could see Clarissa standing at the prow with Hammond. They seemed to have just finished breakfast and were admiring the sea hammered flat by last night's storm.

-Hello the ship. Harry shouted.

-Mornin' Harry. Hammond waved at him. He let his arm fall back to Clarissa's waist.

-Good morning. You seem cheerful. She shouted down.

Harry kept his smile as he scampered up the gangplank.

-Well I had a fun evening. He answered. Someone tried to steal my purse.

-What? Hammond seemed genuinely shocked.

Clarissa scrutinized his smile before answering. Once Harry was on the deck she questioned it.

-And why would that me you cheerful?

-I remembered my first time. She was actually pretty good. A shame she couldn't tell the difference between gold and sand.

Hammond laughed.

-Well fair enough. Are you ready to go?

-As soon as we've restocked I'm good to drop you guys home. Harry jumped onto the rail. He looked out to the black waters hiding below the grey clouds.

-Well that's good because we're ready. Shaila walked up the gangplank followed by Malinda.

-We're getting food and water delivered in an hour. Malinda added. We can lift as soon as it's loaded. She noticed Harry's grin. What's got you so cheerful?

-Apparently he got robbed last night. Clarissa answered for him.

Harry and Hammond laughed at her confused looked.

The flight was barely an hour. Clarissa pointed to a river rushing down a mountain and into the sea. The plain it cut in half was luscious and teeming with wildlife.

She had Malinda slow down the ship when they past a swampy area closer to the coast.

As the ship started coming down Harry could see the village Clarissa had spoken of.

Both sides of the river had buildings. Harry could see a couple of boats on each side docked. It wasn't midday yet and those docks should have been hopping.

-Keep your swords handy.

-What's wrong? Malinda joined him at the rail.

-There's no market and no dock workers.

Hammond leaned down and stared carefully at the streets below them.

-There's people walking around. It might not be market day.

-Look at where they're walking. Harry pointed at a black shape.

As they stared the person below them hurried from the building it had exited. It made a bee line to another building a street away. As he passed a single other shape it didn't pause or even make a gesture but instead bolted indoors.

-They're not going outdoors.

-Exactly. Even the big building don't have any activity in front of them. No street vendors, nothing.

-I'll warn the others. Hammond went below deck.

-I'll go get my stuff. Malinda followed him.

The ship circled the city once before landing. They sailed downstream for a few minutes to reach the docks.

Harry was entirely unsurprised to see what appeared to be the town guards waiting for them.

Clarissa and Hammond walked down the gangplank first. Harry hung back. They greeted two of the guards by name and everyone seemed to relax. Malinda and Shaila waited with Harry until the palavers were over. Whatever had been said was not good news.

-They're worried. Clarissa opened without preamble. There's been raids and attacks.

-Lizard men? Shaila pointed to the swamp.

Hammond shook his head.

-Dragon. A black dragon attacked at least a fortnight ago. It wounded Miraxacalas and took off. It's been back every few days for food and mayhem.

-Who's Miraxacalas? Malinda asked.

-She's a gold dragon. Clarissa answered. She lives up in the mountain. She's been helping the town for a while now.

-Where is she? Harry piped up.

-They don't know for sure. We thought we'd go talk to Fhalyassa. Hammond cut in. She's the captain of the guard.

-Do you want us with you? Malinda asked.

-Actually I've got a task for you. He answered. There's a sage guild here. We think the wizards should go ask questions. They might have some magical answers.

-Ok, meet back here in two hours? Harry asked.

-Or if there's an attack. Malinda looked back at the ship. I don't want to sound greedy but I like my ship. I don't want some stupid black dragon to burn it down.

-We'll make sure the ships Ok. Now go. Two hours. Clarissa reminded.

-You know what would help Clar'? Shaila stopped her.

Clarissa shook her head, confused.

-Telling her where this guild is. Hammond guessed with a small chuckle.

The sage guild wasn't that outstanding compared to the rest of the town. It was a 2 story log building with balconies overlooking the river. Harry hung back again as the two wizards knocked on the door.

-May I help you? The older woman barely cracked the door open to speak to them.

-Good morning, I am Malinda and those are my companions. She waited just a second to see if maybe her name would spark some recognition. We just arrived in your town and we're trying to find out more about the dragon problem you're having.

-Come in. She gestured them hurriedly through the door. I'm Pasina. She introduced herself once the door was safely closed.

-Nice to meet you. I'm Shaila. This is Harry. Can you tell us what you know?

-Yes but it won't help much. You want to speak to Byren. She's in charge while Miraxacalas is away.

-After you.

Pasina escorted them to one of the backrooms on the ground floor.

The office they walked had obviously not started life as such. The books and scrolls were mostly stored in crates piled around the room. The desk at which the middle-aged human woman was sitting was shoved to the side to make room for chairs in the center. Brief introductions were made before Malinda jumped to the heart of the matter.

-What do you know about the black dragon? Have you been able to scry a lair or an age?

-No luck on either. From its size and skull appearance we think it is a wyrm. It flies off toward the marsh after the attacks but that could mean anything.

-It's a start. A wyrm? Shaila nodded along.

-What's a wyrm? Isn't that just a word for dragon? Harry was curious.

-It's an age classification. It means it's probably over 1000 years old and a powerful sorcerer.

Harry took a step back.

-It's used powerful spells when attacking the town. 5th levels at least. Pasina added.

-I'm not a magician. I don't know if that means a lot or not.

-Most mortal wizards don't really progress beyond the 3rd or 4th level. Malinda tried to sound cheerful. In all the years you and I traveled together I managed to master 8th level spells so we do have an edge.

-Shaila, you too?

-Oh yes.

-Well it sounds like you have it beat. Why are we worried?

-It's still a 20 meters, 20 ton monster with claws bigger then you are and acid breath.

-The teeth. Don't forget the teeth. Shaila added with a smile.

-Oh, yes. Teeth like daggers. And just being in the presence of one is enough to freeze the stoutest hearts in their tracks.

-Well then I don't see what we're worried about. Anything else you wanted to let us know dear sages?

The two members of the sage guilds rolled their eyes at the antics of the adventurers.

-We're worried about Miraxacalas. She was injured during the first attack and she hasn't been seen since.

-Did she die from her injuries? Malinda asked cautiously.

-No. Both women answered immediately.

-We were able to scry her location and vital state. She is alive and in her lair but for some reason she hasn't come out to help.

-How is her own magical ability? Could she not cast a healing spell?

-Her expertise is in information gathering but even then she has numerous healing items in her lair. She's shown me some. Byren was emphatic.

-Some magical curse maybe then. Shaila mused. Either way I think we would have a better chance if she could help.

-We just need to know where her lair is. Harry looked back at Byren.

-It's up on the mountain. On the west face. There's a small valley going south. Her lair is just north of where the valley starts. On foot it's about a week's walk.

-Thank you. Anything you think might help us? Shaila asked.

-Nothing really relevant. She's a good person. She's done so much for us.

-We'll do our best to help her. We promise. Harry tried to reassure them.

Shaila, Malinda and Harry had been on the ship for a while before Hammond and Clarissa returned.

-This is going to be a bit. We should talk in your cabin. Clarissa asked Malinda as they walked up.

Malinda's cabin was the big one below quarterdeck. They trooped in and sat in their usual spots for those talks.

-So what did you find out?

-The guards have been doing there best to mitigate the damage the dragon is doing but they haven't had a ton of success. She told me that at least 2 groups went into the marshes to find the lair but no one came back.

-Adventurers? Harry asked.

-Not really. A few locals mostly. One of them had a couple of former soldiers. They had one group of guards go and try to find the gold dragon but they haven't come back either.

-3 Groups lost?

-At least 6. One of the buildings was completely trampled and the logging mill was hit. He used his breath weapon inside.

-Gods. Shaila whispered.

-She also told us that the gold dragon is alive. That's about it.

Malinda nodded. After a second she started.

-The sage guild said as much. The gold dragon is alive and in her lair. They even gave us directions.

-They also told us how old the black dragon probably is. As Hammond gestured for him to go on Harry continued. At least 1000 years old. He paused. And a powerful sorcerer.

-Great. Clarissa cursed. Do you think we can't take him on our own?

-I don't. I think we need the gold dragon to help. At the very least.

-Ok, Hammond picked up the conversation. So we go find out why that gold dragon is in hiding and then come back here and ambush the black dragon?

-Not to sound too greedy but I'd rather have her help us find its lair. It'll avoid having a fight between two 20 meter monsters where there are people and once it's dead we can loot its lair. Harry grinned sheepishly at that last bit.

-Harry's greed aside I have to agree. I like those people. I'm friends with quite a few of them and I'd hate for them to be hurt because of some draconic rampage. Hammond nodded.

-Ok. Everyone pack up for a 2 week journey. And a fight or two. Malinda clapped her hands.

Harry pulled out his wand of phantom steed. As he looked around Hammond and Clarissa pulled out their own. Despite the seriousness of the situation the group managed to laugh.

The phantom steeds flew high above the forest. Harry could see the wildlife below him as they left the village far behind. They were too high to see more than flocks or herds in the breaks in the trees.

A week's travel on foot through dense forest was barely a half day by flying horse. They were following the valley up the mountain. As the sun was setting behind them they landed on the slope of the mountain.

-Everyone keep their eyes and ears open. Clarissa warned. With a wave she restored Feriss to his normal size. She spent a few seconds tightening his armor and casting at least two spells that harry could see on him.

Hammond had enlarged Valum as well and was giving him a potion. As they watched the wolf doubled in size. His armor grew with him but the canine still shook himself to settle it in place.

Harry dismounted. The phantom steed was useless in an ambush. He might as well be ready for one.

They were a few dozen yards from the entrance when the first boulder came flying out.

The two animals dodged smartly and Harry rolled out of the way of the third boulder coming his way.

The thing that had thrown the meter wide boulder was peeking from behind a rock slide to the right of the cave entrance.

He was visible but Harry wasn't sure that a crossbow bolt at this range would do anything more than tickle it. It was a giant. 4 meters tall with a grey skin that blended almost perfectly with the rocks all around him.

He summoned his power and started running. He hustled almost the two dozen yards between him and his attacker. When the second boulder came he triggered his boots and with a leap and a twist teleported behind the stone monster.

His sword slammed into the monster's kidneys if it had any. The magic in the sword, his skill at finding just where to stab someone in the back and the spell of force from the sword slammed the giant face first into his cover. As he pulled his sword out for another blow the giant turned suddenly.

Harry felt his arm crack as he slammed into the boulder. He couldn't see what was happening on the other side of the giant sized cover but before the creature could attack him again an equally giant bear sprinted around the stone and body slammed the stone giant into the side of the mountain.

Harry felt his bones start to heal. That stone was worth every copper. He didn't wait for the giant to recover. With another teleport he was just above the giant on the slope and he slammed his sword again into its neck.

He could see that they were wearing it down. It staggered to its feet fending off the blows of the giant bear. It managed to land a hit with a stone club before the bear grabbed him again.

On the other side of their cover Harry heard a shout of surprise from his friends. A blast of cold wind, the remnants of a spell, brushed the fighters but they were too busy to notice.

Harry was sliding down the slope when something made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

With a wild leap and roll he jumped down and aside.

Where he had stood a club slammed. Another stone giant had been sneaking on him.

Harry was too shocked to react measuredly to the 4 meter monster. He summoned the psionic energy again but this time he used his new trick. A blast of sound as strong as his power could make it slammed into the giant. She tried to twist out of the way but with no luck. The energy ripped through it.

Two shouts and a cry of pain slammed to their left. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw a form coalesce out of the air above the cave entrance and fall limply to the ground.

Whatever it was it wasn't salient. He gathered himself and with another push of energy slammed another sound attack into the stone giant.

It was prepared for this one and despite the strength of the attack it stayed up. It managed to slam Harry with its club.

He felt his ribs give under the attack. His arm was still knitting and now this. Harry used his boots once again. They were almost out of power but he was desperate. He appeared behind the stone giant that had floored him. He was thrusting with his sword when the giant twisted out of the way.

Harry landed with a roll and turn back to his assailant.

The giant turned to deal another blow when something slammed into its back.

Behind it Shaila rose into the air. She had cast the spell that brought the giant to its knees.

Harry didn't need more of an opening. He ran as fast as he could and slammed his sword through its neck.

Harry barely let the monster fall before turning to the other assailant. He needn't have bothered though. The giant bear had finished mauling it and was turning to the rest of the battlefield.

Apparently the rest of the group had taken out another 4 giants and an orc that was flying invisibly above the cave.

Feriss and Valum were still worrying the giant remains as he came around the boulder. They were still giant sized. Harry was a little shocked to see Clarissa coalesce from the air a huge air elemental he had missed.

-Everyone Ok?

Hammond was pulling out healing potions as he nodded.

-Valum and Feriss took the brunt of it. The orc hit us with some ice spell.

-Ok, Harry reached into his haversack. I'll get Feriss if you'll get him to my size. He shook his arm a little. He still had pins and needles from the bones reknitting.

-That explains why no one ever came back. 5 giants and an orc would be a challenge for anyone. Malinda was checking the bodies to make sure they stayed down.

Shaila circled the clearing one more time before landing by the cave opening.

-I guess this is our cave?

-It better be. Clarissa was back to human shape. I'm not fighting another group like that today.

-Hear hear! Hammond and Harry agreed.

-Let's go then. Malinda gestured for Harry to go in first.

Harry nodded. He walked carefully into the cave. It was a huge dragon sized opening into the mountain.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he could see the ground was littered with traces of fights. Obviously the giants had been harassing the dragon in her lair. The back of the cave, almost 50 meters away, had two huge tunnels leading in opposite directions. He turned around to see where his team had gotten to. They were about 20 yards behind him with weapons at the ready. Harry gestured at either passage and waited for a decision. Once a consensus of left was reached he started moving forward.

Something felt wrong. He walked through the mouth of the tunnel. He was a few yards in when he felt a tingle of magic.

Harry leapt back and rolled out of the way but nothing came down. Whatever he had triggered wasn't a trap or if it was it was delayed action. He gestured for everyone to stay back. With a touch he activated his ring. His whole body dissolved. The shadow form was still a little unsettling. He could see and hear and his body was mostly there but it was so much more fluid.

He stepped forward again. The tunnel was dragon sized too and almost a hundred meters long. The more this adventure was going the smaller he felt. The good news being that for a thief feeling small was a bonus.

The tunnel opened into a well-lit room. It was an underground trophy room. Harry was amazed by the tapestries on the wall. Statues were lining the walls. He stayed on the side. Clinging to the shadows Harry started circling the room.

It was a dead end. And no dragon to boot. At the back of the room was a cleared piece of floor that gleamed gold in the torch light.

Harry used his shadow form to cling to the wall and up to the ceiling. He walked slowly across the darkened ceiling. He was almost above the bed when he disturbed a small bat hanging by itself on one of the crevices.

The small bat fluttered down almost to the ground. Harry was about to continue creeping along when the slam of huge clawed feet echoed up.

The bat had transformed into a gold dragon. It was obviously not amused by having its sleep disturbed. It was inhaling deeply.

Before the flames could burst forth Harry dropped. His shadow form allowed him to just land without a hitch. The huge golden form was only a foot in front of him. He felt the blast of heat as the flames engulfed the stone ceiling.

-Help! His shout barely echoed over the roar of dragon's breath.

Miraxacalas' long slender neck whipped back down. She had obviously heard him but the dancing shadows and his own shadow form kept him hidden.

-We're here to help. The sage g… Harry dodged a claw sweep. The sage guild sent us! He shouted.

Harry kept trying to get their mission through while dodging the sword like claws and the occasional torso wide bite.

His team had taken trap safety seriously and it was an eternity before hurried footsteps came into the chamber.

-Oh Gods. Clarissa exclaimed.

-Harry? Malinda shouted.

-Over here. Harry answered. Shadow form. He managed to add.

-Why is the dragon attacking? Shaila was preparing a spell as she asked.

-Why is the dragon attacking you Harry? Hammond continued.

-No idea. Harry took a few careful steps to the side. The dragon was obviously done trying to hit an invisible opponent. She was turning around to take care of the visible ones.

-Shaila, Malinda flank her! Clarissa shouted.

As both spell casters sprinted in opposite direction the dragon let another burst of flame into the corridor. She was the only one in the cave surprised that both fighters were completely uninjured.

-Gods were those vests worth every coin. Hammond exclaimed.

-I think it's sick. Shaila shouted. She was casting a minor spell as she kept circling the golden form. Poison maybe or a magical malady.

-I see it! Malinda answered. Do you have that scroll we got in Barovia?

-Which one?

-The one with a spell to cure sickness. It might not be powerful enough but it's a shot.

Shaila stopped running. She pulled her handy haversack out and grabbed the scroll out.

The incantation must have been somewhat different from her usual magic because it took her almost 10 seconds to get it cast.

The spell bathed the dragon for just a blink. Harry couldn't see any change.

-It failed. Clarissa shouted. Let me try! She gestured to Feriss to hide. Sheathing her sword she shifted.

In the darkness and flashes of dragon fire Harry lost track of her as she shrank. The dragon was still focused on the entrance when the next spell went off. The magic bathed the dragon.

Hammond stepped back when the dragon stopped firing on him.

-I got her. Clarissa stepped back slowly. As the dragon started drooping its head she grew back to human.

-Miraxacalas, the sage guild sent us to help you. They thought you had been wounded. Malinda started.

Whatever magical sickness the dragon had been hit with was cured but the symptoms were going to take a minute to clear. They all stepped back and let Malinda repeat that they were here to help.

Harry was back in human form before the dragon laid down.

Harry was exploring the back of the cave. Obviously Miraxacalas had been holed up here while the giants outside were harassing her. She had done most of her fighting in the caves closer to the entrance and retreated here to rest. He was examining the back wall when the dragon stirred.

-Who are you?

-My name is Malinda. Those people are friends. We came here after your friends at the sage guild told us about the other dragon who attacked you. They were worried. She spoke softly and stayed a few steps away from the prone dragon.

-I think he poisoned me. I thought you were giant younglings. Miraxacalas started casting a spell on herself. They've been at me for days. No rest, no time to heal. As she spoke her form shrank.

-Magical disease. Clarissa interjected. It was attacking your mind. Making you see things.

-Yes. Miraxacalas was now a human woman. She was wearing peasant clothes. Harry was shocked at how pale she still looked. They stole some of my hoard. Anything I could use to heal as best as I can tell.

-We thought the giants were working with your attacker. That confirms it. Hammond nodded along. He pulled a potion out of his bag and offered it to the gold dragon. This'll help.

-Thank you. She walked over and accepted the vial. The magic worked almost immediately and they could see the color coming back to her cheeks. How bad is the village?

-Bad but not destroyed. Clarissa stepped forward. It attacks every few days but mostly to steal. It burned down a few houses. Most of the losses have been in expeditions to find out where he's hiding.

-How many?

-We're not sure. Too many. Will you help us?

-I will do everything I can but I'm not healed yet.

-We can go to the village. Find you a cleric who can heal the damage done by the disease. Shaila stepped up. Then will you help?

-Yes. Though I warn you it won't be easy. He could have killed me in our first encounter.

-From what we've heard he's twice your size and 3 times as old.

-Yes. I would have hurt him though and I think that's why he used this tactic.

-Sorry, I haven't had a lot of experience with dragons. Harry stepped away from the secret door he had found. Would he recognize you like this? Could you come with us to the swamps and help us? We could trap him if he thinks he's attacking normal people.

-There's spells and artefacts that would let him know but from what we've been told it'd be some of the most powerful spells he can cast. Malinda answered.

-In that case, I have an idea.

The trip through the swamp was unpleasant. The dampness and the bugs were everywhere. They were flying on the deck of a small flying ship with a huge balloon hanging over them. It had been at least half a day since they had encountered anything. The presence of the swamp dragon in its home habitat had scared away most of the other smaller monsters. They had seen one group of large serpent like creatures and what Harry thought were dire wolves. The creatures had been unable to attack them from the ground but it hadn't stopped them from trying. The ship was circling toward a clearing when Miraxacalas spoke up.

-He's found us. She was standing at the railing disguised as a cleric.

-Where? Clarissa was wearing a ship's captain illusion. Feriss was shrunk and camouflaged on her shoulder.

-He was below. I think he teleported up, probably a kilometer or two above us so he can dive.

-Looks like you guessed right Harry. Hammond was standing at the bow. He was disguised as a female sorcerer with a rat familiar.

-No praising until he gives. Be ready.

Two grunts of ascent came from the balloon above them. Harry was at the prow. His disguise was of a huge barbarian in magical leather armor. He was deeply uncomfortable with the size difference and the feeling of lumbering around.

-I see him. Miraxacalas whispered. What is he waiting for?

-He's probably enhancing himself magically. Harry answered. Making himself nimbler and immune to cold.

-Why cold? Hammond asked.

-Because he's naturally immune to acid and fire is too obvious. A dragon that thinks of poisoning another dragon after stealing their healing items is going to think ahead.

-Oh, that's why you…

-Shhhh. He's coming. Miraxacalas cut Hammond off.

The attack came from the sun. Without Miraxacalas' warning they would have been caught. Even then they were shocked.

Harry was standing on the prow one second and snatched in tight dragon claws the next. They were invisible but he was prepared. He was trying to get a hand free when he felt the dragon's breath. Sharp teeth slammed into his ribs.

Or they would have. His astral construct was taking a lot of damage but it was holding. It was draining most of his power but he was holding. He could see some of the attacks his friends had thrown passing harmlessly through the mirror image of the dragon.

-Here goes nothing. Harry inhaled the foul breath and activated his mask. The thing had been expensive but it was going to be paying for itself.

As he exhaled a cone of lightning was supposed to burst forth. The good news was that because he was casting it inside the dragon's mouth he couldn't miss. The bad news was that the dragon seemed to understand that and let him drop.

Harry inhaled sharply as he fell. The grip and the bite had been excruciating. He was sure some of his ribs had given. Before he could fall to his death he activated the magic of his cloak. He levelled out and started flying back to the ship.

The mirror image of the dragon had vanished. As Harry flew he could see the others pointing at various disturbances behind and to the sides of him.

-He's invisible! He shouted at them as soon as he was close.

Clarissa immediately started peering up for anything that could help.

Harry landed. He immediately tore the warmask off his face and pulled at his haversack. His eyelense was a second to put on. He immediately turned back to the sky. The magic of the lens was activated with a command word. It would only last for a half hour but that should be enough.

-There! He pointed to the back of the ship. The swamp dragon was preparing a spell. As Hammond turned the giant beast let loose. The strike hit Hammond in the chest. The strength of the dragon and whatever the spell had been slammed through the illusion. The dragon might have been expecting a spellcaster with mage armor. The metal screamed as it turned away most of the magically enhanced blow. Hammond still went flying almost to the prow but he seemed to be mostly dazed.

Harry used his power to create an energy ray. The lightning one again danced over the huge monster as it flew next to the balloon keeping them aloft.

-Now! Malinda shouted.

As the sound echoed the envelope seemed to melt. It hit the swamp dragon as its wing brushed it.

The slime gripped onto the wing and flowed over the beast. It wrapped around the wing and stopped it flapping.

With a scream the dragon started plummeting.

-Everyone after him! Clarissa gestured to the railing.

She needn't have bothered. Miraxacalas was already diving off their little craft. As she plummeted after the blue and black form she shifted back to a golden dragon. Harry followed suite. He was going to get a dagger in that thing if he had to crawl back into its mouth. And then he was going to make some very nice boots out of its hide.

They were maybe a 100m in the air. It would be plenty to kill him if he did not have his cloak. The dragon didn't have his luck. It was maybe 5 seconds before it crashed into the ground below them. The thunderous boom reverberated in Harry's chest as he activated his cloak once more.

Miraxacalas landed claws first onto the black and blue mass. She raked and bit as Harry fell dagger first onto the back of the black dragon. He took a second to pick a sweet spot and slammed his blade in.

He had time to strike 4 more times before the rest of the team landed around them. Harry jumped up in the air as the two dragons tore into each other. The swamp dragon was seriously injured. The fall had crushed his other wing and at least two of its limbs. Miraxacalas had a strong hold of its neck and was stopping from using its breath against them.

The black dragon slammed Miraxacalas to the ground and started incanting a spell.

Harry didn't think twice. Activating his boots he teleported in-between the two giants just as the spell went off.

It felt like his compression power. The magic was bathing him and he could see the world around him growing. It was exactly the kind of move he expected out of the swamp dragon. Something that would have taken Miraxacalas out of the fight or greatly reduced her threat.

He let himself fall the last few meters and rolled out of the way as Miraxacalas responded to the failed spell. From a few feet away it was a little more obvious that she was not a fighter at heart. She only made it this far because half of her opponent's body was crushed. She had been right that the fight would have been impossible by herself.

Harry pulled out his crossbow. It was a little big to his shrunk hands but not impossible to use. He cocked it and loaded one of the magical arrows. He waited for a few seconds until the too huge beasts had rolled over before taking his shot. His quarrel hit the black dragon in the eye. The magical bolt let the lightning bolt it held loose.

With a huge shudder the huge black dragon stopped fighting.

-Everyone all right? Clarissa shouted.

-I'm OK. Malinda answered.

-I'm fine. Shaila shouted from the other side.

-Not a scratch. Hammond said. He was still pulling his bow but Harry could see he had suffered from the dragon's hit.

-I'm healing. Harry nodded.

-I need help getting this monster off of me please. Miraxacalas asked politely.

Harry finished tucking the shrunk dragon into one of the portable holes they had found. The horde of the dragon was expansive. Even returning Miraxacalas' healing items to her hadn't diminished their haul.

-Hey, short stuff? You done? Hammond called to him.

-Yup. I'll be right there old man.

-Would you guys cut it out? We'll get you uncursed when we get back to civilization Harry.

Harry jumped back onto their makeshift flying boat before he answered.

-Actually I'm probably going to keep let it be. He just turned me back into a youngster.

-Well yeah but don't you want to be an adult again?

-I'll become an adult again the old fashioned way. In the meantime I can run all of the scams and fit in all of the holes a kid can and I have the experience of a master thief.

-Let's hope it doesn't come back to bite you. Clarissa nodded.

-What could possibly go wrong with me turning 11 in a few weeks?

Epilogue

Dumbledore was sitting in the tavern. He had gone through so many hoops and tribulations to find the boy who lived. Finally he had a solid lead. The dragon was sure that this one would be the one.

He turned to the door as it opened.

In came a boy. The shadows around the door seemed to darken as he stepped in. The young man's black leather boots were tucked into a pair of pants that seemed to be partially made of a scaly skin. His vest was barely visible below his cloak. His gloved left hand was resting on the pommel of a short sword of expensive make.

As Dumbledore stared the only visible green eye turned to him. The eye patch covering his other eye was of a cruder leather and didn't seem to impede his vision. Two stones orbited the young man's head and followed him as he walked over to his table.

-Well Mr. Dumbledore. The guild tells me you have a job? He


End file.
